Spiel der Macht - Schwarzer Thron
by Jessy Yam
Summary: Satans Söhne führen ein unbeschwertes Leben mit allen Höhen und Tiefen bis zu jenen Tag... Eine dunkle Bedrohung will gehenna ans sich reißen und ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod entfacht. Werden die zukünftigen Baal und der Herrscher Gehennas siegen oder jämmerlich zugrunde gehen?
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel 1 - Schulanfang und Zähne ausbeißen**

„Wie kannst du nur an einem Samstagmorgen so früh wach sein?", fragte Azazel grummelnd.

Schlürfend kam er aus seinem Zimmer und gesellte sich zu seinen Brüdern Lucifer und Samael. Er sah so aus, als wäre er erst vor wenigen Stunden ins Bett gegangen. Beelzebub störte sich nicht an der schlechten Laune und sprang fröhlich weiter in das nächste Zimmer.

Die drei Brüder blieben mitten im Gang stehend zurück. Sie beobachteten, wie ihr kleinster Bruder ihre anderen Geschwister weckte.

„Ach lass ihn. Er wird schon früh genug die Freude verlieren", merkte Samael an, was ihm einen strengen Blick von Lucifer bescherte.

„Seid froh, dass er so fröhlich und optimistisch ist."

Sie hörten etwas krachen, dann kam Beel aus dem Zimmer gerannt und ein brennendes Kissen folgte ihm. Iblis fluchte dabei. Leise öffnete sich die Tür gegenüber und ein verschlafener Astaroth kam heraus.

„Was ist denn hier für ein Lärm?", fragte er und gähnte dabei.

„Beel hat Iblis geweckt", erklärte Azazel knapp.

Astaroth schaute auf das vor ihm liegende angekokelte Kissen, ehe er zur Tür blickte. Dort kam nun ein schlecht gelaunter Feuerdämon heraus, der sich den Hinterkopf noch immer fluchend rieb.

„Hat er dich aus dem Bett gehauen?", fragte Samael amüsiert. Er genoss das Spektakel. Iblis knurrte und schenkte dem Zeitdämon einen Blick des Todes, ehe er das Kissen aufhob und in sein Zimmer schleuderte.

„Er kam rein und ich habe mich so erschrocken, dass ich aus dem Bett geflogen bin."

Samael musste sich bei dieser Vorstellung ein Lachen verkneifen, während Astaroth laut loslachte. Iblis funkelte die Beiden böse an und gesellte sich dann mit Astaroth zu ihren drei Geschwistern.

„Wieso ist er überhaupt so fröhlich und aufgedreht?"

„Heute ist doch sein Schulanfang", bemerkte Lucifer an. Anscheinend war er der Einzige, der sich das gemerkt hatte.

In der Zwischenzeit war Beel in die nächsten beiden Zimmer gewandert. Egyn war bereits wach und freute sich zusammen mit seinen kleinen Bruder. Er kam gut gelaunt aus seinem Zimmer und wünschte jeden einen wundervollen guten Morgen. Die Begrüßung seiner Geschwister fiel jedoch nicht so euphorisch aus. Amaimon hingegen kam zwar wacher als so manch andere, aber trotzdem leicht verschlafen aus seinem Zimmer.

Beel sprang vor ihnen auf und nieder und lief fröhlich voraus, Richtung Esszimmer. Grummelnd folgten ihm seine Geschwister. Nur Egyn ließ sich von der guten Laune anstecken und lief neben Beel voraus.

Im Esszimmer angekommen staunten sie nicht schlecht. Ihr Vater hatte sämtliche Köche und Diener des Palastes für heute organisiert, die seit Frühs um vier sich abrackerten, um seinen jüngsten Sohn einen unvergesslichen Schulanfang zu bescheren.

Das ganze Zimmer war geschmückt. Überall hingen Girlanden und Luftballons in den Lieblingsfarben des Insektendämons - grün, braun, gelb und rot. In der Mitte stand die lange Tafel, an der sie immer aßen. Sie war nicht mehr wiederzuerkennen. Eine hellgrüne Tischdecke schmückte sie. An jeden Platz befanden sich ein Teller und eine Tasse mit einer Untertasse. Sie hatten alle zu ihren 1. Geburtstag diese Tassen von ihren Vater geschenkt bekommen. Darauf war ein Bild von ihnen zu sehen, als sie noch Babys waren. Dazu standen ihr Geburtsdatum, -zeit, -gewicht und -größe. Die Rückseite war noch frei und sie ahnten, dass ihr Vater schon eine Idee dafür hatte. Doch noch verriet er nichts. Wahrscheinlich würden die Tassen irgendwann mal verschwinden und zu gegebenen Anlass wieder auftauchen mit bestückter Rückseite.

Jede Tasse hatte außerdem einen anderen Farbton. Sie wussten nicht, wie ihr Vater damals erahnen konnte, welche Lieblingsfarbe sie haben werden, aber er hatte es geschafft. Zu besonderen Anlässen wurden sie herausgeholt, so wie heute.

Dazu stand allerlei leckeres Essen auf den Tisch und die Teller waren geschmückt mit Servietten, die zu kleinen Insektendämonen gefaltet waren.

„Hat Vater jemals für uns sich solche Mühe gegeben?", fragte Astaroth erstaunt.

Lucifer stieß ihn gegen die Rippen. „Natürlich. Weißt du noch, dass er bei dir einen ganzen Bhunde besorgt hatte und Amaimon hatte eine Piñata bekommen."

„Vergiss nicht Egyns Poolparty und meine Lavagrotte", ergänzte Iblis.

Sie hatten alle aufwändige Schulanfänge gefeiert. Bei solchen Anlässen ließ ihr Vater selbst Berge versetzen, um ihnen einen schönen Tag zu bescheren. Ob sie dadurch ein bisschen verzogen wurden? Vielleicht, aber immerhin waren sie Satans Söhne und die zukünftigen Dämonenkönige. Außerdem glich er es an anderen Stellen wieder aus.

Beelzebub bestaunte alles mit großen Augen. Er hatte die Einschulungen seiner Geschwister mitbekommen doch sich nie seine eigene vorstellen können.

Satan kam mit Fene herein und sie wurden prompt von Beelzebub begrüßt. Er rannte zu ihnen und umarmte beide.

„Danke, danke, danke, danke", wiederholte Beel freudig.

„Na komm, wir essen erst mal etwas", sagte Satan und drückte seinen Jüngsten noch einmal fest an sich.

Sie setzten sich alle an die reich gedeckte Tafel und begannen mit frühstücken. Iblis nahm sich ein Brötchen und reichte die Schale weiter. »Und bist du schon aufgeregt?«, fragte Satan seinen Sohn.

Beel nickte eifrig. „Ich bin schon gespannt, wie es sein wird und wie meine Lehrer so sind. Was wir für Unterricht haben werden..." Er hörte gar nicht mehr auf mit reden. Azazel unterbrach ihn: „Beel! Hol mal tief Luft und mach eine Pause." Beel nahm sich auch ein Brötchen und tatsächlich blieb er erst mal still. Sie aßen in Ruhe.

„Du wirst der Erste von uns sein, der keine Zahnlücke hat", merkte Astaroth an, was ihm einen Tritt von Egyn bescherte. Er murmelte etwas und rieb sich das Schienbein.

„Mach dir nichts draus. Du wirst auch noch deinen Zahn verlieren", lächelte Egyn ihn an.

„Spätestens bei der ersten Prügelei", murmelte Amaimon und bekam einen bösen Blick von Lucifer.

Beel zuckte nur mit den Schultern. All seine Brüder hatten auf ihren Schulanfangsbildern Zahnlücken gehabt und er wollte das auch gerne. Er versuchte die Enttäuschung sich nicht anmerken zu lassen. Eigentlich hätte schon längst ein Zahn rausfallen oder wenigstens wackeln müssen.

„Jetzt ärgert euren Bruder nicht so", hängte sich Fene mit rein. Ihre Stimme war sanft und liebevoll.

Beel nahm einen Bissen von seinen Brötchen. Ein kleines Knacken war zu hören und ein leichter Schmerz ging von seinem Mund aus, der jedoch genauso schnell verschwunden war. Beel schmeckte Blut. Er spuckte das Stückchen Brot aus und seine Familie betrachtete ihn verwundert.

Ein kollektives ›Ihhh‹ kam von Astaroth und Iblis. Azazel rümpfte die Nase und Amaimon ignorierte so gut es ging, was neben ihm geschah. Beel stocherte derweil in den aufgeweichten Brotbrei herum.

„Oh Beel bitte", beschwerte sich Samael.

„Ich glaube, ich habe einen Zahn verloren", erklärte dieser seine Handlung.

„Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du dir einen Zahn an diesen weichen Brötchen ausgebissen hast", meinte Astaroth.

Zu seiner Überraschung hielt Beel etwas hoch, was verdächtig nach einem Schneidezahn aussah, dabei grinste er triumphierend und man sah deutlich die Lücke.

„Er hat tatsächlich sich nen Zahn ausgebissen", sagte Iblis ungläubig.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2 - Erster Schultag**

Beelzebub wachte auf und war mehr als aufgeregt. Heute war der große Tag. Es war sein erster Schultag. Endlich konnte er mit seinen Brüdern zusammen in die Schule gehen. Er würde eine liebe Lehrerin bekommen, neue Sachen lernen und vor allem Freunde finden. So zumindest waren seine Vorstellungen, die Realität sah leider etwas anders aus, doch das würde er noch zeitig genug merken.

Aufgeregt stand Beelzebub auf, flitzte ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Zum Glück hatten alle Söhne Satans in ihren Gemächern ein eigenes Badezimmer. Zwar waren sie alle Jungs, aber trotzdem würde es zu Streitereien und gebrochenen Knochen kommen, wenn sie sich ein Bad teilen müssten. Sie hatten das schon mal durch gemacht. Die Bäder mussten erneuert werden und das ihres Vaters war das erste, danach kamen gleichzeitig ihre Bäder dran (was sie sich dabei gedacht hatten wissen sie bis heute nicht). So mussten sie also immer zu ihren Vater gehen, um sich fertig zu machen. Vor allem früh am Morgen war deswegen buchstäblich die Hölle losgebrochen. Irgendwann war ihr Vater so genervt davon, dass er den Arbeitern befahl, eines der Bäder seiner Söhne so schnell wie möglich fertig zu stellen, damit sich seine Söhne nicht mehr bei ihm die Köpfe einschlagen konnten. Zum Leidwesen von Lucifer war es sein Badezimmer, welches als nächstes fertig wurde. Man muss nicht erwähnen, dass alle mehr als froh waren, als die Sanierungen endlich abgeschlossen waren und Satan war zum ersten Mal erleichtert, nur Söhne zu haben. Er wollte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es ausgegangen wäre, wenn er keine Söhne, sondern Töchter gehabt hätte.

Beelzebub hatte sich derweil mit Egyn zusammen zum Esszimmer begeben. Lucifer saß mit Samael schon da. Sie hatten bereits angefangen zu frühstücken. Das war nichts Ungewöhnliches. Meistens waren die Beiden als erstes wach, wohingegen Astaroth und Iblis die Letzten waren, die aufstanden. Auch frühstückten nicht alle. Vor allem unter der Woche, wenn Schule war, kam es oft vor, dass Astaroth, Iblis und Azazel gar nicht zum Frühstück erschienen. Der Grund war, dass sie einfach zu spät aufstanden. Lucifer und Samael frühstückten dagegen so gut wie immer. Egyn und Amaimon aßen meist eine Kleinigkeit. Beelzebub stand erst später mit seiner Mutter zusammen auf. Ihr Vater war entweder als erstes wach und somit schon fertig, wenn Lucifer und Samael ins Esszimmer kamen oder er aß zusammen mit seinem Jüngsten und seiner Frau. Am Wochenende und zu Feiertagen frühstückten sie alle zusammen.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte Lucifer sie und Samael nickte ihnen zu.

„Guten Morgen", wünschte Beelzebub zurück. Man hörte deutlich die Aufregung in seiner Stimme.

Egyn setzte sich auf seinen Platz und zog Beelzebub neben sich, sodass keine zwei leeren Plätze zwischen ihnen waren. Immerhin würden Astaroth und Amaimon wahrscheinlich eh nicht kommen, so die Vermutung von Egyn. Sie nahmen sich etwas zu essen. Lucifer widmete sich wieder seinem Buch und Samael las etwas in der Zeitung.

An so einem frühen Morgen waren die Söhne Satans nicht gerade sehr gesprächig. Jeder machte seine Sachen für sich. Lucifer und Samael lasen oft etwas, Azazel löffelte meist halb schlafend sein Müsli, während Iblis, Astaroth und Amaimon meist noch ein paar vergessene Hausaufgaben machten. Egyn war meist der Einzige, der gute Laune hatte und sich gerne unterhalten würde. Nun da ihr jüngster Bruder auch in die Schule ging, hatte er endlich seinen gewünschten Gesprächspartner gefunden.

„Bist du schon aufgeregt?", fragte Egyn, während er seine Scheibe Brot mit etwas Marmelade bestrich.

Beelzebub nickte aufgeregt. „Ja. Ich bin gespannt, wie meine Lehrerin so ist. Immerhin schien sie zur Begrüßung von uns vorgestern doch ziemlich nett zu sein."

Ein verächtliches Schnauben kam von Samael. Beelzebub sah seinen älteren Bruder stirnrunzelnd an und Lucifer verpasste ihm einen Tritt gegens Schienbein.

 _Hör auf. Vielleicht versteht er sich ja sehr gut mit Miss Abiona._

 _Das glaubst du doch wohl selber nicht._

 _Wieso nicht? Immerhin haben Egyn und ich uns auch gut mit ihr verstanden. Außerdem hattest du sie gar nicht als Klassenlehrerin gehabt-_

 _Ja, aber dafür in Gehennisch. Außerdem kann man nicht nach euch beiden gehen. Ihr habt euch ja mit so gut wie jeden verstanden._

Beelzebub und Egyn bekamen nichts von dem telepathischen Gespräch mit. Sie unterhielten sich stattdessen fleißig weiter. Nach 25 Minuten öffnete sich die Tür und ein ziemlich verschlafen aussehender Astaroth kam herein geschlürft.

„Guten Morgen", gähnte er und rieb sich dabei den Schlaf aus den Augen.

„Guten Morgen", kam es im Chor von den anderen.

Verwundert blieb Astaroth vor seinem Stuhl stehen, als er sah, dass Beelzebub auf seinem Platz saß.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er irritiert.

„Ich frühstücke. Heute ist doch mein erster Schultag, das heißt, ich werde ab jetzt immer mit euch frühstücken können. Ist das nicht toll?", plapperte der Insektendämon fröhlich. Er hatte sich zu seinem Bruder umgedreht mit einer Schnitte in der Hand und einen Glanz in den Augen.

Verwirrt starrte der Angesprochene ihn nur an. Es dauerte einige Minuten bis er verstand, was sein Bruder ihm gerade erzählte. So früh am Morgen arbeitete sein Gehirn noch ziemlich langsam.

„Ähm... ich meinte eigentlich-", begann Astaroth und wurde von Egyn, der sich nun auch umdrehte, unterbrochen.

„Ich habe ihn neben mich gesetzt, weil es so gut wie nie vorkommt, dass du mit uns frühstückst und so sind auch keine zwei freien Plätze zwischen uns gewesen. Außerdem habe ich so auch jemanden zum Reden, immerhin seit ihr alle ja nicht sehr gesprächig am Morgen."

Samael blickte von seiner Zeitung auf und holte Luft um etwas zu sagen. Doch er bekam wieder einen Tritt. Verärgert grummelte er etwas und rieb sich sein Schienbein. Er ließ jedoch davon ab, einen Kommentar zu bringen. Astaroth dagegen starrte nun Egyn verständnislos an, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte, von mir aus sagte und sich neben Beelzebub setzte. Nach fünf Minuten, in denen Astaroth lediglich seinen speziellen Tee trinken konnte, standen alle auf, um sich fertig für die Schule zu machen. Sie holten ihre Rucksäcke aus ihren Zimmern und warteten im Foyer auf die anderen. Amaimon und Iblis kamen noch ziemlich müde aussehend und kurz darauf erschien auch Azazel zusammen mit Fene.

„Ich habe für euch ein paar Lunchpakete für euren ersten Schultag gemacht", sagte Fene freundlich. Sie hielt 8 braune Tüten in der Hand und reichte jedem eine. Auf jeder stand der Name, für den die Tüte bestimmt war. Fene machte ihnen jeden ersten Tag nach den Ferien und an Geburtstagen ein Lunchpaket. Beim ersten Mal war es für Beelzebubs Geschwister ziemlich merkwürdig und ungewohnt gewesen doch schnell hatten sie sich daran gewöhnt und genossen es auch in gewisser Weise. So hatte Fene auch die Chance gehabt ihre Stiefsöhne besser kennenzulernen, immerhin stimmte sie die Lunchpakete direkt auf den jeweiligen Sohn ab. So erfuhr sie schnell das alle Süßigkeiten mochten bis auf Astaroth. Amaimon bekam von ihr oft eine Extraportion Süßes. Meist machte Fene leckere Sandwiches, die besten in ganz Gehenna, die mit den Lieblingszutaten bestückt waren. Dazu gab es oft einen Salat und einen kleinen Joghurt. Manchmal auch eine Suppe (sie konnten Essen in der Schule warm machen), wenn Fene den Köchen einen Tag frei gab und sich selber ans kochen machte. Sie liebten alle ihre Suppen. Und in jeder Tüte lag auch ein kleiner Zettel. Sie machte sich die Arbeit und schrieb tatsächlich ein paar kurze Zeilen für ihre Stiefsöhne und ab heute auch für ihren Sohn. Darin stand, was sie ihnen für den Schultag wünschte. Diese kleine Geste zauberte ihnen auch an den schlechtesten Tagen ein Lächeln ins Gesicht.

Als sie ihrem Sohn sein Lunchpaket gab, drückte sie ihn fest an sich. „Ich wünsche dir einen wunderschönen ersten Schultag", sie ließ ihn wieder los und schaute auch die anderen an, „Und euch natürlich auch. Passt mir schön auf meinen Kleinen auf." Sie wuschelte ihm spielerisch durch die Haare und dann machten sich die Acht auf den Weg.

Seine Geschwister setzten Beelzebub und Amaimon an ihrer Grundschule ab. Diese lag zwar nicht direkt auf ihren Weg, doch für ihre Geschwister machten sie das gerne. Schon Lucifer hatte extra diesen Umweg auf sich genommen, um Samael an der Grundschule absetzten zu können. Dieses Ritual behielten sie bei.

Nervös starrte Beelzebub das große Gebäude an. Auf einmal war der Aufregung Angst gewichen und er trat nervös von einen Fuß auf den anderen.

„Kommst du?", holte ihn Amaimon aus seinen Gedanken. Dieser war schon einige Schritte gegangen und hatte sich nun zu seinen jüngeren Bruder umgedreht. Beelzebub schluckte die Bedenken und Zweifel herunter und folgte seinem Bruder durch die große Tür.

Amaimon brachte ihn an sein Zimmer und sie blieben noch kurz davor stehen. „Also du hast den ganzen Tag hier. Ich bin im Zimmer 20, das ist zwei Etagen weiter oben. Zur Mittagspause treffen wir uns in der Cafeteria", erklärte er ihn.

„Könntest du mich auch hier abholen und wir gehen gemeinsam in die Cafeteria?", fragte Beelzebub zögerlich. Die Schule war riesig und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er die Cafeteria wirklich finden würde.

Amaimon nickte nur. „Okay, dann viel Spaß und bis dann." Er schenke seinem Bruder eines seines seltenen Lächelns und begab sich dann auf den Weg zu seinem Zimmer.

Beelzebub drehte sich mulmig um, atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann in das Zimmer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3 – Neue Schule, alte Probleme**

„Ach komm Astaroth, so schlimm wird es bestimmt nicht werden", sagte Egyn aufmunternd.

Die Beiden gingen durch die Flure ihrer neuen Schule auf dem Weg zur Aula. Dort trafen sich alle Fünftklässler zum ersten Schultag, um von der Direktorin begrüßt zu werden. Ihre älteren Brüder hatten ihnen eine genaue Wegbeschreibung gegeben. Astaroth wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn wenigstens einer von ihnen sie dorthin begleitet hätte, aber leider mussten sie in ihre eigenen Klassen. Immerhin war er nicht komplett alleine.

„Deinen Optimismus würde ich gerne haben", meinte Astaroth, „Du weißt doch, was Samael alles erzählt hat."

„Und du weißt, dass Samael gerne übertreibt", erinnerte Egyn an die Glaubhaftigkeit der Aussagen ihres zweitältesten Bruders.

„Azazel allerdings nicht."

Egyn musste zugeben, dass Astaroth mit seiner Aussage Recht hatte. Samael bog sich öfters alles so zurecht, wie er es brauchte. Azazel war da anders. Trotzdem dachte Egyn nicht, dass es wirklich so schlimm war wie alle (bis auf Lucifer) behaupteten. Sie meinten immerhin auch, dass die Grundschule und vor allem Miss Abiona ein Grauen gewesen wären. Egyn konnte sich jedoch nicht beklagen. Er kam recht gut mit seinen Lehrern aus und auch seine Mitschüler waren nicht so schlimm. Es gab ab und zu zwar Streitigkeiten, aber das war ja ganz normal. Doch er sollte bald erfahren, dass die Mittelstufe kein Vergleich zur Grundschule war.

„Immerhin haben wir noch uns", versuchte der Wasserdämon etwas Gutes in der Situation zu sehen.

„Da hast du recht", gab Astaroth zu Egyns Überraschung zu, „Ganz ehrlich. Ich bin mehr als froh, dass ich nicht alleine bin."

Egyn musste bei den Worten seines Bruders lächeln. Astaroth wirkte oft sehr hart und selbstsicher, während Egyn eher zurückhaltend war. Früher hatte er sich gewünscht, mehr wie seine Geschwister zu sein. Sie strahlten eine Stärke aus, welche er bei sich vermisste. Später erkannte er jedoch, dass seine Brüder genauso an Selbstzweifeln zu knabbern hatten wie er selber und dies beruhigte ihn irgendwie. Der einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen und Egyn bestand darin, dass sie es nicht so offen wie er zeigten.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen deswegen", versuchte der Wasserdämon ihn zu ermutigen. Er wusste genau, wieso Astaroth diese Bedenken hatte. Seine Geschwister hatten früher oft Probleme gehabt ihn zu verstehen. Erst als man bei ihm ADHS erkannte verbesserte sich das Verhältnis. Nun hatten sie eine Erklärung für sein oft unerklärliches Verhalten. Er konnte in den einen Moment ruhig sein und im nächsten aggressiv werden ohne sichtlichen Grund. Dabei wurde er nicht nur oft laut, sondern schmiss auch irgendwelche Gegenstände um sich. Nach diesen Wutausbrüchen war er meist in sich gekehrt und in einer eher depressiven Phase. Er schämte sich für sein Verhalten und beteuerte, es nicht gewollt zu haben. Die Heiler verschrieben ihm einen speziellen Tee, welcher ihn beruhigen konnte. Solange wie er diesen jeden Morgen trank, waren seine Wutausbrüche wesentlich weniger geworden. Auch sein Hobby das Malen, welches er in der Grundschule für sich entdeckte, half ihm beim runter kommen

In der 2. Klasse hatte man dann noch eine leichte Form von Legasthenie festgestellt. Dies hatte er bis jetzt durch die Unterstützung seines Vaters, seiner Geschwister und einem Privatlehrer, der sich damit auskannte, gut in den Griff bekommen. Er hatte noch ab und zu in Gehennisch und Latein seine Probleme, doch das viel den meisten gar nicht so sehr auf. Dafür waren neue Fremdsprachen immer wieder eine Herausforderung für ihn. Sein Vater hatte dem Fäulnisdämon allerdings versprochen mit der Schulleitung zu reden, sodass er vielleicht nicht alle Fremdsprachen erlernen musste, die auf den Stundenplan standen. Ein kleiner Lichtblick für Astaroth. Trotzdem machte ihm das Ganze ziemlich zu schaffen. Er hatte Bedenken, wie die anderen reagieren würden, wenn sie davon erfuhren.

„Du weißt genau, wie die Anderen reagiert haben. Ich wette mit dir die hier sind da nicht so zurückhaltend, was die Äußerung ihrer Meinung dazu angeht", sagte Astaroth grimmig.

„Ach quatsch. Sie werden es gar nicht bemerken."

Sie waren an der großen Aula angekommen. Im Inneren herrschte reges Treiben. Alle neuen Schüler hatten sich hier versammelt. Egyn und Astaroth suchten sich in dem Gewusel zwei leere Plätze. Zu ihrem Glück fanden sie sogar in der fünften Reihe welche, die nebeneinander lagen. Sie quetschten sich durch eine Masse von Schülern, setzten sich und kurz darauf wurde es auch ziemlich ruhig um sie herum. Die Schulhymne wurde angestimmt von dem schuleigenen Orchester, welches zu solchen Veranstaltungen die musikalische Begleitung übernahm.

Eine Vielzahl von Lehrern betrat während dessen die Bühne und stellten sich in einer Reihe auf. Sie sahen alle ziemlich streng aus, fand Astaroth. Doch eine übertraf alle. Eine schlanke, streng dreinblickende Dämonin betrat als letzte die Bühne, gefolgt von einem Herren, der nicht nur streng sondern auch einschüchternd wirkte und einer zierlichen, kleinen Dame. Sie bildete einen starken Kontrast zu den anderen beiden.

Die Dämonin ging zielgerichtet nach vorn zum Rednerpult. Ihre beiden Begleiter stellten sich rechts und links hinter ihr auf. Sie hatte ihre blass lilanen Haare streng zu einem Dutt verknotet. Ihr schwarz weißes Kostüm saß wie angegossen. Sie strahlte eine strenge und kühle aus, die Egyn und Astaroth nur von ihren Vater kannten, wenn dieser eine Ansprache halten musste. Als sie zu sprechen begann, klang ihre Stimme fest und bestimmend.

„Guten Morgen meine lieben Schüler. Ich bin Miss Ruha und die Direktorin dieser Privatschule. Ich freue mich, euch so zahlreich an dieser Schule begrüßen zu dürfen. Wir werden für die nächsten zehn Jahre das Vergnügen miteinander haben. Ich erwarte von meinen Schülern Respekt und die Einhaltung der Regeln. Dies ist eine hochangesehene Schule und soll sie auch bleiben."

Die letzten Worte wirkten wie eine Drohung. Astaroth lief es kalt den Rücken hinunter. Das begann ja schon gut, dachte er sich sarkastisch. Seine Brüder hatten also doch nicht übertrieben.

Iblis freute sich nicht gerade darauf all seine Klassenkameraden wieder zu sehen. Für ihn hätten die Ferien ruhig länger gehen können. Nun war er hier und musste sich für ein weiteres Jahr durchschlagen.

Er hatte sein Klassenzimmer erreicht und ging mit einem mulmigen Gefühl ins Zimmer. Es waren nur drei Schüler da. Er ließ sich auf seinem Stuhl in der vorletzten Reihe fallen und seine Tasche neben den Tisch zu Boden sinken. Nervös trommelte er mit seinen Fingerspitzen auf der Tischplatte.

Die Zimmertür öffnete sich und Daria kam mit ihren beiden Freundinnen, Lesji und Abigail, herein geschritten. Sie liebte es im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, weswegen sie sich auch nicht mit Valaria und ihrer Clique verstand. Beide wollten gerne die Aufmerksamkeit von allen haben, deshalb kam es öfters zu Streitigkeiten. Dass alle sechs im Cheerleaderteam waren, machte die Sache nicht besser. Doch eine toppte alles, nämlich Agash. Sie war die inoffizielle Schulkönigin und Oberzicke. Sie war allerdings auch mega heiß, was sie natürlich zu ihren Vorteil ausnutzte.

Daria und ihre beiden Hündchen, wie sie Iblis getauft hatte, gackerten betont laut über irgendwelche Mädchenthemen. Sie wollten die volle Aufmerksamkeit (auch wenn sich neben ihnen nur vier Personen im Raum befanden), die sie auch bekamen bis ihre Erzfeindin, Valaria mit ihren beiden Freundinnen, herein kam. Alle Augen richteten sich plötzlich auf sie und Daria schenkte ihr ein paar giftige Blicke. Ihrem Beispiel folgten die beiden Hündchen wie auf Kommando. Sie war eindeutig die Anführerin ihrer ‚Clique'. Iblis faszinierte es immer wieder wie strohdoof die beiden Dämoninnen waren und alles taten was Daria von ihnen verlange ohne auch nur einmal das Ganze zu hinterfragen.

Wäre der Rat, mit dem sich ihr Vater immer rumärgern musste, nur genauso, dann würde es viel einfacher sein, dachte Iblis. Andererseits wäre es dann auch ziemlich langweilig.

Valaria blieb im Türrahmen stehen und genoss für einen Moment das Szenario, welches sich ihr bot. Ihre Erzfeindin kochte vor Wut zusammen mit ihren Hündchen, die anderen starrten sie regelrecht an. Iblis dagegen schenkte allen anderen Aufmerksamkeit nur ihr nicht. Natürlich blieb dies nicht unbemerkt und als Valaria gefolgt von ihren Freundinnen (oder Grazien, wie Iblis sie nannte) sich auf ihren Platz begab, der sich direkt rechts neben Iblis befand, konnte sie sich einen Kommentar nicht verkneifen. „Ach hat man dich doch nicht sitzen lassen. Wie schade."

Iblis schenkte ihr einen verächtlichen Blick, doch sie zuckte nur unschuldig mit den Achseln und setzte sich hin. Ihre Freundinnen dagegen versteckten ihr gehässiges Grinsen nicht.

‚Na das fängt ja schon gut an', dachte sich Iblis. Warum hatte er sich letztes Jahr auch ausgerechnet hier her gesetzt?

Er war förmlich umzingelt von diesen Mädchen. Rechts saß Valaria, ihre Freundinnen, Amy und Kali, hatten sich vor und hinter sie gesetzt. Somit war die rechte Seite voll mit den Grazien. Links kam Agash mit ihrem Gefolge. Eine hatte sich neben sie gesetzt, die anderen beiden hinter ihr. Damit hatte er auch auf der linken Seite keine Ruhe vor ihnen. Vor ihm war Daria. Vor und neben ihr saßen die beiden Hündchen. Nach vorne war er also auch vollkommen zugebaut. Nun lagen alle Hoffnungen auf dem Platz hinter ihm. Dort hatte sich ein Junge namens Belphegor hingesetzt. Sie kannten sich aus Kindheitstagen. Er war der Sohn von Asrael, welcher der Stellvertreter und beste Freund seines Vaters war. Sie lebten im östlichen Teil des Palastes. Früher hatten sie oft zusammen gespielt und sich gut verstanden bis die Grundschule kam. Belphegor und seine Geschwister waren auf Privatengrundschulen gegangen, wohingegen Iblis und seine Brüder auf eine öffentliche gehen mussten. Seitdem herrschte böses Blut zwischen ihnen. Ihre Väter verstanden sich trotzdem blendend.

Während rechts der neueste Tratsch und Klatsch ausgetauscht wurde, kamen von vorn schon irgendwelche Rachepläne. Iblis haste es.

Ein letztes Mal ging die Tür auf und Agash kam zusammen mit Belphegor herein. Ihre drei ‚Hofdamen' (ja Iblis hatte eigensinnige Namen für die Anhängsel entwickelt) folgten den beiden. Valaria und Daria schenkten ihrer schlimmsten Feindin sogar ihre Aufmerksamkeit, was Iblis ziemlich verwunderte. Allerdings lag dies nur daran, dass Belphegor demonstrativ seinen Arm um sie gelegt hatte. Sie waren wohl ein Paar.

‚Na super, da wird die Gerüchteküche ja gleich anfangen mit brodeln'

Agash störte dies jedoch nicht. Sie genoss die dadurch gewonnene Aufmerksamkeit. „Ich hoffe ihr habt schöne Ferien gehabt", sagte sie gespielt freundlich. Iblis haste diesen ekelhaften Tonfall, den ihre Stimme dann immer annahm. Die Anderen murmelten eine Antwort.

„Oh ja die hatte ich. Ich war im sonnigen Aga gewesen. Man sieht es ja an meinen wundervoll gebräunten Teint", antwortete doch tatsächlich Valaria darauf.

„Wohl eher orangen Haut", konterte Daria bissig. Sie hatte die Niederlage von vorhin noch nicht verdaut.

‚Und schon geht der Zickenkrieg wieder los. Wie ich das doch vermisst habe', dachte Iblis sarkastisch.

„Und deine Bettgeschichten wollen wir nicht hören. Pass nur auf, nicht das du irgendwann ungeplant Schwanger wirst. Das würde deiner Figur gar nicht schmeicheln", wendete Daria sich nun an Agash.

Damit nahm der Streit erst richtig Fahrt auf. Nach geschlagenen 15 Minuten hatte Belphegor seine Freundin tatsächlich zum Schweigen gebracht. Auch wenn Iblis ihn nicht mochte, bewunderte er ihn doch dafür, dass er Agash wirklich zum Schweigen gebracht hatte. Das schaffte eigentlich keiner.

Die Schulglocke ertönte und Miss Daeva kam pünktlich wie immer herein. Sie war Iblis' Klassenlehrerin und unterrichtete Geografie, Englisch und noch andere Fremdsprachen. Der Feuerdämon mochte sie nicht besonders. Allerdings beruhte dies auf Gegenseitigkeit. Sie empfand eine gewisse Abneigung gegenüber den Söhnen von Satan und behandelte sie auch dementsprechend. Das ausgerechnet sie einen in ihrer Klasse hatte und dazu noch Iblis, wirkte sich nicht gerade gut auf das Verhältnis aus. Wenn er oder seine Brüder etwas Falsches taten ließ sie es alle spüren.

„Guten Morgen, meine Schüler", begrüßte sie mit strenger Stimme die Klasse, „Dieses Jahr wird es anders laufen als letztes Jahr. Sie haben heute noch Schonfrist und bekommen von mir Ihren Stundenplan und ab morgen wartet auf Sie der ganz normale Unterricht. Ach und Iblis, ich möchte Sie vor der Mittagspause noch mal sprechen." Damit wand sich Miss Daeva zur Tafel zu und fing an ihren Stundenplan zu schreiben.

‚Na super. Das geht ja wieder gut los.'

Alle seine Mitschüler waren schon im Raum, als er diesen betrat. Es hatten sich schon einige kleine Grüppchen gebildet. Die meisten kannten sich aus dem Kindergarten. Die Kinder aus der Arbeiterschicht gingen häufig ziemlich zeitig in den Kindergarten und kamen meist gemeinsam in eine Grundschulklasse. Beelzebub und seine Geschwister hatten dagegen Ammen gehabt, die sich um sie gekümmert hatten, so wie die meisten Kinder von Adligen und Reichen.

Beelzebub ging langsam zu dem letzten freien Platz in der ersten Reihe. Kurz nachdem er sich setzte klingelte auch schon die Schulglocke und eine kleine, zierliche Dämonin betrat den Raum. Sie hatte ihre feuerroten Haare zu einen strengen Dutt zusammen genommen. Ihre gelben Augen musterten die Schüler eindringlich. Sie stellte ihre lederne Tasche neben den Lehrertisch ab und wandte sich an ihre neue Klasse.

„Guten Morgen meine lieben Schüler", ihre Stimme war sanft und passte so gar nicht zu ihren Äußeren, „Ab heute beginnt eine aufregende Zeit für euch und ich freue mich euch auf euren Weg die nächsten zwei Jahre als Klassenlehrerin zu begleiten. Ich bin Miss Abiona."

„Als erstes würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir einen kleinen Rundgang durch das Schulgelände machen damit ihr wisst wo was zu finden ist." Voller Tatendrang klatschte sie einmal in die Hände. Die Schüler nahmen dies als Zeichen um aufzustehen und sich vor dem Klassenzimmer zu versammeln. Miss Abiona wartete bis auch der letzte draußen war und schloss danach die Tür hinter sich zu. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg und 20 Schüler folgten ihr durchs Schulhaus.

Sie begannen den Rundgang im Erdgeschoss wo sie sich gerade befanden. Dort zeigte sie ihnen das Sekretariat und das Zimmer der Schulleiterin, was sich direkt daneben befand. Außerdem waren auch das Krankenzimmer und die Klassenzimmer der Erst- und Zweitklässler in diesen Geschoss anzufinden. Eine Treppe weiter unten befand sich die kleine Aula und die Cafeteria. Außerdem konnte man von dort aus auf den Schulhof gelangen. Weiter ging es in der ersten Etage und zweiten Etage.

„Falls ihr mal nicht wisst wo das jeweilige Zimmer ist verzweifelt nicht", erklärte Miss Abiona während sie vorneweg lief, „Die erste Zahl steht immer für die jeweilige Etage. 0 steht für das Erdgeschoss, 1 für die erste Etage und 2 für die zweite." Sie zeigte auf ein kleines Kästchen neben einem Zimmer um ihre Erklärung zu verdeutlichen.

Sie führte ihre Schüler wieder nach unten. Diesmal ging es raus auf den Schulhof. Er war groß und es gab ein Klettergerüst, eine Wippe, vier Schaukeln und einen Fußballplatz. Im Nebengebäude befand sich die Sporthalle, wo es auch ein großes Schwimmbecken für den Schwimmunterricht gab.

Zurück im Klassenzimmer angekommen nahmen alle wieder ihren Platz ein und Miss Abiona setzte sich auf den Lehrertisch. „So nun da wir den Rundgang beendet haben schlage ich vor, dass wir eine kleine Vorstellungsrunde machen. Ich beginne mal und dann geht es einfach von hinten nach vorne weiter", sagte sie und lächelte ihre Schüler an, „Also ich bin Miss Abiona und bin eine Feuerdämonin. Ich unterrichte Gehennisch und bin eure Klassenlehrerin für die nächsten zwei Jahre. Ich lese gerne und ja, mehr gibt es eigentlich nicht zu mir zu sagen. Jetzt dürft ihr."

Sie zeigte auf einen Jungen in der letzten Reihe mit dunklen Haaren. Er stand auf. „Ich bin Andros und ein Fäulnisdämon. Meine Familie kommt eigentlich aus Vacherum, aber wir sind, als ich 3 Jahre alt war, hierher gezogen. Ich bin 6 Jahre alt und mache gerne Sport." Er lächelte seine Mitschüler schüchtern an und setzte sich wieder hin, nachdem Miss Abiona ihm zugenickt hatte. Die nächste war eine Wasserdämonin, welche in der Hauptstadt Pandemonium geboren wurde und gerne malte. Es gab insgesamt 20 Schüler in Beelzebubs Klasse, die alle aus den unteren Schichten kamen. Die meisten waren Jungs, die gerne Sport machten. Außerdem gab es viele Feuer- und Fäulnisdämonen, während Wasser- und Lichtdämonen weniger vertreten waren. Er war der einzige Insektendämon, was ihn jedoch nicht störte.

Dann war er als letzter an der Reihe. Beelzebub stand auf und fing an mit erzählen: „Ich heiße Beelzebub, bin ein Insektendämon und komme aus Pandemonium. Ich habe sieben ältere Brüder und mein Vater ist Satan." Ein Raunen ging durch die Klasse. Miss Abiona sah ihn interessiert an, was Beel verwunderte. Diesen Blick hatte sie bei keinen anderen gehabt.

„Ich spiele gerne mit meinen Geschwistern und ich denke, ich werde auch gerne lesen." Damit setzte sich der jüngste Sohn Satans wieder hin.

„Du _denkst_ du wirst gerne lesen?", fragte die Klassenlehrerin neugierig nach. Sie war mehr als überrascht von dieser Aussage.

Beelzebub nickte. „Ja. Ich mag es, wenn mein großer Bruder Lucifer mir immer etwas vorliest und ich denke, dass ich auch mal so gerne lesen werde wie er."

„Interessante Begründung Beelzebub", sagte sie mit einen Funkeln in den Augen. Sie stand von dem Tisch auf um sich vor ihre Schüler zu stellen. „Nun denn da wir uns alle gegenseitig vorgestellt haben kommen wir zu euren Schulfächern-", begann Miss Abiona und wurde von der Schulglocke unterbrochen, „Ach na da haben wir ja vollkommen die Zeit vergessen." Sie schaute verwundert auf die Uhr, welche anzeigte, dass es Zeit für die große Mittagspause war.

„Dann entlasse ich euch in eure Mittagspause und wir sehen uns in einer halben Stunde wieder."

Alle Schüler machten sich daran aus dem Zimmer zu kommen und in Richtung Cafeteria zu gehen. Beelzebub war der letzte. Als er gerade Richtung Tür ging hielt ihn die Stimme von Miss Abiona auf.

„Beelzebub, warte bitte kurz." Er wandte sich zu seiner Klassenlehrerin um.

„Du bist also ein Sohn Satans?", fragte Miss Abiona, mit einen Unterton, den er nicht zuordnen konnte, nach.

Beelzebub nickte zur Antwort. „Ja. Ich bin der Jüngste."

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille ehe Miss Abiona wieder zu sprechen begann: „Gut. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass es bei mir und auch vielen anderen Lehrern hier keinerlei Vorteile oder Bonus für dich gibt nur, weil du Satans Sohn bist. Wir werden dich genauso behandeln wie jeden anderen Schüler auch. Und bitte tu mir den Gefallen und fang keinen Ärger mit irgendjemanden an." Beelzebub nickte wieder. Miss Abiona entließ ihn in seine Pause.

Er verstand nicht ganz, wieso sie das ihm unbedingt erklären musste. Er wusste von seinen Geschwistern, dass sie nicht besonders behandelt worden, weil sie die Söhne von Satan waren. Dies lag auch im Interesse ihres Vaters. Er hatte sich extra für eine öffentliche Grundschule entschieden, damit sie nicht so abgehoben wurden, wie die meisten Kinder von Adligen und Reichen, die auf Privatschulen gingen. So konnte sie auch gute Könige werden.

Während Beelzebub sich mit Amaimon, der ihn vor seinem Klassenzimmer abholte, in die Cafeteria begab, blieb Miss Abiona in dem Zimmer. Sie hatte also schon wieder einen Sohn Satans in ihrer Klasse. In all den Jahren in denen sie Lehrerin war, hatte sie noch nie so eine verrückte Rasselbande von Kindern gehabt. Manchmal bemitleidete sie den Herrscher Gehennas. Er war alleine mit seinen acht Söhnen, die keineswegs einfach waren und oft Ärger machten. Er war mindestens ein bis dreimal pro Monat ins Büro der Direktorin bestellt worden, weil seine Söhne wieder irgendwelchen Ärger gemacht hatten. Aber einen kleinen Lichtblick gab es für sie und ihre Kollegen. Beelzebub war der letzte und somit mussten sie nur noch vier Jahre aushalten, dann hatten sie die Söhne endlich los. Sie hoffte nur, dass er wie Lucifer oder Egyn sein würde, dann hätten sie immerhin nicht so viel Ärger.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4 – Alte Bekannte**

Azazel saß an seinem Platz in der letzten Reihe. Er mochte diesen sehr, denn er befand sich direkt neben dem Fenster. Im Unterricht ließ er oft seine Gedanken schweifen und blickte raus auf die kleine Parkanlage gegenüber der Schule, wie auch jetzt. Azazel bemerkte gar nicht, wie seine Mitschüler nach und nach den Raum betraten. Allerdings saß auch niemand in seiner direkten Nähe. Vor ihm war ein Platz frei, davor kamen Aeshma, neben der Mammon saß und Leviathan vor Aeshma. Die anderen Schüle vermieden es tunlichst sich neben einen von ihnen zu setzten. Sie hatten wohl zu viel Angst vor den zukünftigen Geisterkönig und den Todsünden. So kam es, dass erst ab der dritten Bankreihe jemand notgedrungen neben Mammon saß. Azazel hatte sich früher oft gefragt, was sie wohl gemacht hätten, wenn sie statt 13 Schüler 15, wie normal, gewesen wären. Dann hätten sie immerhin keine freien Plätze haben können. Hätten sie es boykottiert und mehr Stühle verlangt oder gar die Klasse wechseln wollen? Er würde es nie erfahren und hörte irgendwann auf sich darüber Gedanken zu machen.

Jahi war die Einzige, die sich damals getraut hatte ohne zu zögern neben Azazel zu setzten. Der Geistdämon erinnerte sich noch genau an diesen Tag…

 _Verwundert sah Azazel die Geistdämonin an, die sich prompt neben ihn gesetzt hatte. Anscheinend machten ihr die Gerüchte über seine Geschwister nichts aus oder sie hatte noch nichts davon gehört. Er war gerade mal ein paar Stunden an der neuen Schule, sowie seine Mitschüler auch, und schon zerrissen sie sich das Maul über ihn und seine Brüder. Er hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sich Gerüchte so schnell verbreiteten, wie es hier der Fall war. Gut sie kannten sich auch alle durch die Grundschule und die Meisten hatten ältere Geschwister, die schon länger an dieser Schule waren. Dadurch kannten sie wohl auch die Gerüchte und erzählten diese nun den wenigen Unwissenden. Das Getuschel nervte den Geistdämon. Nachdem die Schwarzhaarige sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte wurde es sogar noch schlimmer._

‚ _Na super', dachte Azazel genervt. Er würde an seinem ersten Tag schon zum Gespött der Klasse werden._

 _Die Dämonin hingegen ließ das Getuschel kalt. Sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz, drehte sich zu Azazel um und lächelte ihn an._

„ _Hey ich bin Jahi."_

 _Sie hielt ihm ihre Hand hin und Azazel nahm diese unsicher an. „Ich bin Azazel", sagte er vorsichtig._

„ _Was ist los?", fragte sie skeptisch nach._

 _Er schwieg für einen Augenblick. Jahi dagegen konnte sich denken, was in ihm vor sich ging. „Ist es wegen den Anderen?"_

„ _Ja", gab er ein bisschen kleinlaut zu, „Interessieren dich die Gerüchte nicht? Immerhin fangen sie jetzt schon an über dich zu reden nur, weil du dich neben mich gesetzt hast."_

 _Jahi zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich gebe nicht viel auf Gerüchte", gab sie zu. „Ganz ehrlich. Die Meisten sind doch nur neidisch auf euch. Schon als durchgesickert ist, dass du diese Schule besuchen wirst und in unsere Klasse kommst, haben alle eine Krise bekommen. Sie haben Angst, weil du ein Sohn Satans bist und wer will sich schon mit den zukünftigen Dämonenkönig anlegen?"_

„ _Dann haben sie eine merkwürdige Art dies zu zeigen."_

 _Jahi lachte kurz auf. „Meistens reagieren sie dann mit Ablehnung und irgendwelchen Gerüchten. Sie versuchen wohl somit ihren Neid und ihre Angst zu verstecken, dass sie damit alles nur schlimmer machen ist ihnen wohl nicht bewusst."_

 _Azazel lächelte bitter. „Und woher weißt du so viel über ihre Denk- und Verhaltensweise?"_

„ _Ich bin 4 Jahre mit ihnen in eine Grundschule gegangen. Dort lernt man schnell, wie man sich zu verhalten hat, sonst wird man gefressen."_

 _Azazel musste Lächeln bei ihrer Erklärung. Irgendwie war er nun sehr froh, dass ihr Vater sie nicht auf diese private Grundschule geschickt hatte. Sie wurden zwar so hier zu Außenseitern. Aber lieber so als sich auf das Niveau der anderen Adligen Kinder zu begeben._

Sie war ehrlich zu ihm gewesen und gab nichts auf die ganzen Gerüchte. Dies beeindruckte Azazel am meisten. Sie redeten noch oft miteinander und langsam entwickelte sich eine Freundschaft zwischen ihnen. Sie erzählte von ihrer Familie und er von seinen Brüdern. Seine Mutter und die der anderen waren jedoch ein Tabuthema. Jahi respektierte dies und fragte auch nicht weiter nach.

Eine Stimme riss Azazel auf seinen Gedanken an vergangene Zeiten. „Hallo Gehenna an Azazel. Bist du anwesend?"

Er blickte in das Gesicht von Jahi. „Ja, tut mir Leid. Ich war gerade in Gedanken versunken."

„Kein Problem. Solange wie du nicht abdriftest, wenn Miss Ankou ihre alljährliche Rede an uns hält, kann ich dir das noch einmal verzeihen."

Ein Lächeln bildete sich in Azazel Gesicht. Er war einer der wenigen, der Jahis Humor teilte.

„Ach Jahi, wie ich dich und deinen Humor vermisst habe."

Auch Jahi lächelte jetzt. Sie hatte sich auf ihren Platz gesetzt und packte nun einen Schreibblock und ihr Federkästchen heraus.

Azazel schaute interessiert zu ihr hinüber. „Hast du dir ein neues Federkästchen genäht?"

Die Geistdämonin nickte. Sie liebte es zu nähen und war auch sehr begabt darin. „Ich wollte den neuen Stoff ausprobieren und bevor ich mich an etwas Größeres wage, dachte ich mir versuche ich mich an einem kleinen hübschen Federkästchen. Außerdem weißt du doch noch wie mein letztes ausgesehen hat", antwortete sie lachend. „Hat Fene euch wieder ihre berühmte Lunchbox gemacht?"

Azazel nickte. „Und ja du bekommst auch dieses Mal einen Bissen von meinem Sandwich ab." Er wusste genau, dass dies ihre nächste Frage gewesen wäre. Sie liebte die Sandwiches seiner Stiefmutter. Manchmal packte Fene ihn sogar eine extra Portion für Jahi ein.

„Kommt lass uns hier her setzen", sagte Egyn nachdem sie ihr Klassenzimmer betreten hatten und zeigte dabei in die erste Reihe. Astaroth war von dieser Idee so gar nicht begeistert.

„Ich will nicht in die erste Reihe und das weißt du", knurrte er genervt. Die Ansprache der Direktorin hatte ihn eher demotiviert und er hoffte nun, dass ihre Klassenlehrerin nicht so sein würde. Und jetzt kam auch noch Egyn damit sich in die erste Reihe zu setzen. Er versuchte es aber auch immer wieder. Schon in der ersten und dann in der dritten als sie den Lehrerwechselt hatten wollte er mit ihm sich nach vorne setzen.

„Du weißt aber auch, dass für dich eine der vorderen Reihen besser wäre", belehrte ihn der Wasserdämon als Astaroth dabei war einen Platz in der letzten Reihe, weit weg vom Lehrer und der Tafel, anzusteuern. Schlussendlich einigten sie sich auf die zweite Reihe direkt an der Wand.

Sie musterten neugierig ihre Klassenkameraden. Keiner von beiden kannte jemanden bis ein ihnen vertrautes Gesicht den Raum betrat. Egyn wollte Achamoth, der zweitjüngste Sohn Asraels, begrüßen doch dieser ignorierte die Beiden. Verwundert schaute der Wasserdämon ihn nach, wie er sich in die zweite Reihe am Fenster setzte.

„Was ist mit ihm los?"

Astaroth antwortete grimmig: „Hast du's nicht gemerkt? Sie scheinen uns alle nicht mehr kennen zu wollen nachdem sie auf diese Privatgrundschule waren und wir ‚nur' auf einer Öffentlichen."

Egyn starrte nachdenklich seinem ehemaligen Spielgefährden aus Kindheitstagen an. Wann hatten sie sich nur so verfremdet?, fragte er sich.

Egyn und seine Brüder hatten immer nur sich zum Spielen gehabt. Die Bediensteten wollten sich nicht mit den Söhnen Satans beschäftigen, zu groß war die Angst. Und die Kinder der Adligen waren viel zu hochnäsig und neidisch um sich mit ihnen abzugeben. So versuchten sie sich meist selbst irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Umso froher waren sie als Lucifer und Samael eines Tages durch den Palast gestöbert waren und dabei auf Kaia und Leviathan gestoßen sind. Sie waren die beiden ältesten Kinder von Asrael. Diesen kannten sie sehr gut, da er der Stellvertreter und alter Freund ihres Vaters war. Sie spielten oft zusammen Schach. Auch war ihnen bekannt, dass Asrael mit seiner Familie zusammen im Palast lebte. Die königliche Familie hatte den Westflügel als ihren privaten Flügel, sie hingegen den Ostflügel. Man müsste meinen, dass sie sich doch schon viel eher begegnet sein müssen, allerdings war der Palast riesig und so begegneten sie sich meist nur zu irgendwelchen Bällen und Veranstaltungen. Jedoch sprachen sie eher selten miteinander.

Lucifer und Samael hatten kurzerhand die beiden Mädchen mit in den Garten genommen, wo ihre restlichen Brüder spielten. Es hatte damals riesigen Spaß gemacht mit den Beiden und am nächsten Tag hatten sie ihre Geschwister gleich mitgebracht. Von da an waren sie unzertrennlich.

Egyn spielte vor allem mit Achamoth, der in Astaroths Alter war. Kaia verbrachte vor allem mit Lucifer ihre Zeit. Belphegor kämpfte oft mit Iblis und Astaroth. Die drei hatten immer ihren Spaß, wenn sie gegeneinander antraten. Egyn verstand nie was sie daran nur so toll fanden. Er war nicht dieser Kämpfertyp. Asmodeus beschäftige sich mit Beelzebub. Sie teilten beide ihre Vorliebe für Insekten. Mammon beobachtete oft nur während seine Zwillingsschwester Aeshma viel mit Azazel machte. Sie vermuteten, dass sie ein bisschen in ihn verschossen war, doch zugeben würde sie das nie laut. Leviathan war die zickige und meist eher außen vor bis sie ihre Gemeinsamkeit mit Samael entdeckte. Sie liebten es beide, wenn es irgendwelche Streitigkeiten gab.

Egyn wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt als die Tür mit Schwung zufiel. Eine etwas kräftigere Dämonin, deren Blick pure Strenge zeigte, hatte den Raum betreten. Anscheinend war dies ihre Klassenlehrerin und Astaroth graute es jetzt schon vor ihr. So wie sie aussah, war sie nicht gerade eine von der netten Sorte.

Sie legte ihre Tasche auf den Boden neben den Lehrerpult an und musterte kurz die Klasse ehe sie ihren Namen an die Tafel schrieb und dabei mit reden begann: „Ich heiße Miss Wibke und bin ab heute eure Klassenlehrerin für die nächsten 11 Jahre."

Astaroth erinnerte sich düster daran diesen Namen schon einmal von seinen Brüdern gehört zu haben. Sie solle nicht gerade die netteste sein und es auf die Söhne Satans abgesehen haben. Na super und sowas bekamen ausgerechnet sie als Klassenlehrerin. Der Tag konnte nicht geschiedener werden, dachte Astaroth.

„Die Meisten werden sich durch die Grundschule kennen, weswegen ich die Vorstellungsrunde eher kurz halten werde. Sie werden noch genug Zeit haben sich besser kennen zu lernen in dieser Woche", verkündete sie wieder an die Klasse gerichtet. „Wir beginnen damit, dass ich erst mal überprüfe wer alles da ist und danach werde ich Ihnen das System der Mittel und Oberstufe erklären. Es gibt einige neue Fächer und vieles ist anders wie sie es bis jetzt kannten. Nun…", sie holte eine kleine Brille heraus, nahm auf ihren Stuhl platz und begann eine Liste vorzulesen und abzuhacken dabei schaute sie sich die Schüler genau an. Vor allem bei Astaroths, Egyns und Achamoths Namen durchbohrte ihr Blick die drei regelrecht. Astaroth fühlte sich sichtlich unwohl dabei. Wahrscheinlich erkannte sie wessen Brut sie waren und dies machte ihm Angst.

Nachdem alle 15 Namen verlesen wurden nahm Miss Wibke ihre Brille ab und begann mit ihrer Erklärung: „Also wie Sie bereits wissen müssten, gibt es die sogenannte Mittel- und Oberstufe. Sie haben das Glück, dass wir eine der wenigen Schulen sind die beides inbegriffen haben. Die Mittelstufe geht von der 5. bis zur 10. Danach folgt die Oberstufe bis zur 15. Wir erwarten von Ihnen Bestleistungen. Nicht umsonst sind wir eine der besten Schulen in ganz Gehenna. Ihre Eltern haben Sie hier her geschickt, weil sie hier die besten Voraussetzungen bekommen für Ihr späteres Leben. Die Meisten werden die Pflichten ihrer Familien übernehmen und das Gesicht Ihrer Familie sein. Ob als ein Mitglied einer der Haupthäuser oder als zukünftige Könige." Ihr Blick ruhte auf Astaroth und Egyn bei ihren letzten Worten, doch ihr Ton verriet, dass sie nicht gerade begeistert war zwei zukünftige Könige in ihrer Klasse unterrichten zu dürfen.

„Sie erwartet hier eine Reihe von neuen Fächern. Natürlich werden Sie Gehennisch, Mathematik und Sport weiterhin begleiten. Dazu kommt unter anderem Biologie, was Sachkunde ersetzt, welches Sie bis jetzt hatten. Latein wird Sie auch noch ein Stück begleiten jedoch nur bis zur 6. Klasse. Danach mussten sie diese Sprache vollständig können und Sie können sich anderen Sprachen widmen. Des Weiteren gibt es sogenannte Außerschulische Aktivitäten. Diese werden Ihnen in dieser ersten Woche vorgestellt und am Ende der Woche müssten Sie sich für mindestens eine Sache entscheiden. Aber dazu später genauer. Erst mal beginnen wir mit ihren neuen Fächern und deren Erklärung." Miss Wiebke stand auf und begann an die Tafel die Namen der Fächer zu schreiben. Astaroth stöhnte innerlich auf als er die Anzahl der Fächer sah. Ihm reichten schon die 6 Fächer in der Grundschule. Wieso mussten sie hier fast das Dreifache haben?

„In der Mittelstufe werden ihre Hauptfächer Gehennisch, Mathematik, Dämonologie I-VIII und Kampf I sein. Gehennisch und Mathematik kennen sie ja bereits. Dämonologie ist die Theorie zu Kampf. Sie werden in unterschiedliche Dämonologiekurse gehen, spezifisch nach Ihrer Art, obwohl Sie in der Mittelstufe zusammen Kampf I haben werden. Ab der Oberstufe teilt sich dies auch spezifisch auf. Was die genauen Inhalte der Fächer sein werden wird Ihnen Ihr jeweiliger Lehrer erläutern. Des Weiteren wird Sie wie schon erwähnt Latein bis zur 6. Klasse begleiten und parallel dazu fangen Sie mit Hebräisch und Englisch an, was sie bis zur 10. haben werden. Ab der 11. wird die Anzahl der Fremdsprachen zunehmen, sodass Sie mindestens 8 perfekt beherrschen werden."

Die strenge in ihrer Stimme verriet, dass sie wohl Fremdsprachen unterrichtete und viel Wert darauf legte. Astaroth graute es davor. Er hoffte inständig, dass sein Vater es durchbringen würde, dass er nicht all diese Sprachen lernen musste. Er hatte schon zutun mit Latein. Dann noch Englisch und Hebräisch parallel. Das konnte nur schief gehen. Geschweige denn die 5 restlichen Sprachen ab der Oberstufe.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken", flüsterte Egyn ihm zu. Er hatte gemerkt, dass sein Bruder ein bisschen bleich geworden ist als die Fremdsprachen erwähnt wurden. Er glaubte fest daran, dass ihr Vater dies schon hingenommen würde. Astaroth würde zwar nicht drum herum kommen all diese Sprachen zu lernen, da er irgendwann Dämonenkönig werden würde, doch er würde wenigstens die Chance bekommen sie im Palast zu lernen mit seinen Lehrern, die auf sein Tempo und seine Bedürfnisse Rücksicht nahmen.

„Sport, Biologie, Assiah und Politik werden Sie bis zur 15. Klasse begleiten. Geschichte, Kampf I und Geografie bis zur 10. Außerdem haben sie sogar das Privileg sich zwischen Musik, Literatur und Kunst entscheiden zu dürfen, was sie dann bis zur 8. Klasse haben werden. In der Oberstufe kommen neben den Fremdsprachen nur der spezifische Kampf II-VIII und die Siegel dazu. Und ab diesen Jahr haben wir ein weiteres Fach bekommen, was Sie ab jetzt haben werden, nämlich Gesellschaft. Wundern Sie sich nicht, wenn Sie mit Schülern aus höheren Klassen dies zusammen haben werden. Da wir uns erst jetzt dazu entschieden haben werden Sie alle zusammen unterrichtet damit die Schüler der höheren Klassen auch in den Genuss kommen können. Gesellschaft beinhaltet Benimmregeln, Tanz und wie Sie sich in welcher Gesellschaft verhalten sollten."

Kollektives Aufstöhnen war zu vernehmen, welches Miss Wibke schnell durch ein Räuspern unterband. Sie duldete derartiges nicht und die Schüler sollten dies so schnell wie möglich lernen. Nachdem schnell Ruhe eingekehrt war setzte Miss Wibke ihre Erklärung fort.

Miss Dorinda war eine kleine und zierliche Dämonin. Sie war die Ruhe in Person und versuchte immer jeden Streit in ihrer Klasse zu schlichten. Sie liebte die Harmonie. Aber noch mehr liebte sie ihren Beruf. Ihre Schüler waren für sie alles und sie bemühte sich stets es allen Recht zu machen. Zu der Verwunderung ihrer Kollegen gelang es ihr sogar oft und sie war schnell sehr beliebt bei den Schülern. So kam es auch schnell, dass sie ihre eigene Klasse bekam. Nun waren sie schon in der 13. Klasse und langsam ging es dem Ende entgegen.

Wie jedes Jahr war der erste Tag des neuen Schuljahres nur für Organisatorisches gedacht. Sie beredeten die neuen Stundenpläne, eventuelle Veränderungen und neue Fächer, sowie Schulveranstaltungen und der Plan des neuen Schuljahres. Miss Dorinda hatte ihren Schülern gerade von dem neuen Fach Gesellschaft berichtet und gab nun eine Liste herum, wo die Einteilung der Gruppen darauf standen.

„Da wir gerne möchten, dass Ihr noch etwas von dem neuen Fach habt werden es Gruppen geben in denen alle Schüler von der 5. bis zur 15. Klasse untergebracht sind. Es ist eine bunte Mischung. Keine Sorge die Liste wird noch mal am schwarzen Brett aushängen, aber ich habe ein Exemplar schon vorher ergattern können, damit Ihr einen ersten Blick darauf werfen könnt", erklärte Dorinda freudig.

Lucifer freute sich tatsächlich auf das neue Fach und war gespannt mit wem er in einer Gruppe war. Als die Liste zu ihm kam, suchte er seinen Namen. Er war in Gruppe 5 zusammen mit seinen Geschwistern, den Kindern Asraels (zumindest die die schon in die Mittelstufe gingen) und noch vier weiteren Schülern. Eher gemischte Gefühle durchliefen den Lichtdämon. Ob die Lehrer sich dies wirklich so gut überlegt hatten?, fragte er sich. Immerhin konnten seine Brüder ein bisschen chaotisch sein und in Kombination mit Asraels Kindern würde es wohl zu einigen Streitereien kommen. Er hatte nichts gegen sie und mit Kaia verstand er sich noch immer sehr gut, doch er wusste genauso gut wie sie, dass ihre Geschwister aus irgendeinem Grund einen Groll gegeneinander heckten. Naja vielleicht war dies auch die Chance das Kriegsbeil beiseite zu legen, dachte er sich hoffnungsvoll.

„So kommen wir nun zum nächsten Punkt: die Schülersprecherwahl. Da unser letzter Schülersprecher vergangenes Schuljahr uns mit einem erfolgreichen Abschluss verlassen hat gewährt Ihnen die Ehre sich um dieses Amt zu kandidieren. Natürlich kann jeder von Ihnen sich aufstellen lassen, allerdings ist es die Aufgabe des Klassenlehrers die beiden ersten Kandidaten vorzuschlagen, in der Hoffnung sie nehmen es an. Ich habe mich nach langen überlegen für Asura und Lucifer entschieden", freudestrahlend lächelte sie die Beiden an. Lucifer hatte nicht damit gerechnet und war mehr als überrascht.

„Nehmt Ihr meinen Vorschlag an und lasst Euch aufstellen?"

Asura, eine Zeitdämonin, nickte eifrig. Sie war schon immer scharf auf diesen Posten gewesen und hatte sich nur deswegen jedes Jahr aufs Neue als Klassensprecherin aufstellen lassen. Was sie auch immer mit weitem Abstand zu ihrer Konkurrenz gewann. Dies lag jedoch nicht an der Sympathie sondern eher den Einfluss ihrer Eltern. Kurz gesagt: Jeder der ihr nicht seine Stimme gab bereute es bitter. Da hatte wirklich niemand eine Chance.

Lucifer hatte schon oft überlegt sich ebenfalls als Klassensprecher aufstellen zu lassen doch versuchte es letzten Endes doch nie. Auf einen Streit mit Asura hatte er keine Lust. Immerhin gab es zuhause schon oft genug Streitigkeiten, die er zu schlichten hatte. So kam es, dass jedes Jahr ohne irgendwelche Diskussionen sie als Klassensprecher festgelegt wurde. Nun aber hatte Miss Dorinda ihn vorgeschlagen und irgendwie änderte dies doch einiges. Sollte er es wirklich wagen sich auf diesen Kampf um Wählerstimmen einzulassen?

Er sah in die Runde und bemerkte wie seine Mitschüler ihn hoffnungsvoll ansahen. Sie wirkten so, als wollten sie, dass er die Kandidatur annahm und Asura die Stirn bot. Keiner wollte sich vorstellen wie es wäre, wenn sie tatsächlich Schülersprecherin werden würde. Immerhin kümmerte sie sich nicht mal um die Sorgen ihrer Mitschüler, was ihre Aufgabe als Klassensprecherin wäre. Wie sollte es dann werden, wenn sie für alle Schüler verantwortlich wäre? Lucifer dagegen interessierte sich für die Sorgen seiner Mitschüler und verstand sich vor allem recht gut mit allen Lehrern. Es gab zwar auch den ein oder anderen der selbst ihn auf den Kicker hatte, aber darüber sah der Lichtdämon hinweg und ließ sich trotzdem auf ein Gespräch ein, wenn ein Mitschüler Probleme mit diesen Lehrer hatte. Dies würde nicht jeder machen und so kam es das er inoffiziell zum Klassensprecher wurde. Bei Problemen wendeten sich seine Klassenkameraden regelmäßig an ihn. Dass er einer der Söhne Satans war interessierte sie in diesen Moment nicht. Hauptsache sie hatten jemanden, der sich ihre Sorgen anhörte und sich ihrer annahm. Diese Eigenschaft machte ihn zu dem perfekten Schülersprecher, wie Miss Dorinda fand. Sie blickte ihren besten Schüler ebenfalls erwartungsvoll an. Sie hoffte inständig, dass er annahm.

„Ja, sehr gerne", antwortete Lucifer. Er hatte sich entschieden. Was wohl seine Brüder dazu sagen werden?


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5 – Mittagspause**

Iblis stapfte wütend Richtung den Tisch wo bereits Lucifer, Azazel, Egyn und Astaroth saßen. In der Cafeteria gab es mehrere rechteckige Tische wo zwischen 6 und 10 Schüler Platz fanden. Iblis hatte in seinem ersten Jahr hier an der Schule schnell mitbekommen wer an welchen Tischen saß. Auch wenn die Tische nicht reserviert waren so saßen doch immer die selben an den selben Tischen. In der Mitte, schön auf den Präsentierteller, saßen die Cheerleader und Sportler. Sie beanspruchten für sich 5 Tische.

Man möge meinen das Darias, Valarias und Agashs Chlique an unterschiedlichen Tischen saßen, doch da sie alle Cheerleader waren und zur Mannschafft gehörten saßen sie tatsächlich mit dort, wenn auch auf 3 Tische aufgeteilt.

Es gab noch zwei Tische wo die Leute vom Orchester saßen und einen für die Kunst interessierten. Ansonsten teilten sich die Schüler in ihre Cliquen auf. In der hintersten Ecke hatten sich seine Brüder ihren Tisch ausgesucht. Niemand sonst getraute sich zu ihnen zu kommen und neben ihnen Platz zu nehmen. Iblis mochte dies manchmal. So hatte er immerhin zum Essen seine Ruhe. In der anderen Ecke befand sich der Tisch wo Asraels Kinder saßen. Zu Iblis Überraschung hatte Belphegor nicht bei seinen Geschwistern Platz genommen sondern sich neben Agash gesetzt. An sich eigentlich nichts besonderes, immerhin waren sie zusammen, doch an dieser Schule herrschten andere Regeln. Er war ein Sohn Asraels und wurde demzufolge genauso wie seine Geschwister eher gemieden. Die Beziehung zu Agash öffnete ihm anscheinend aber die Türen. Er wurde, so wie es schien, an dem Tisch akzeptiert. Wobei Iblis glaubte, dass dies nur so war, weil die meisten mehr Angst hatten vor Agashs Reaktion als vor Belphegor, weshalb die ihn akzeptierten. Iblis dagegen war es nicht gestattet dort zu sitzen obwohl er seit letzten Jahr ein Teammitglied war und sogar recht gut. Sie sagten zwar nichts dagegen, wenn er sich dorthin setze, dafür hatten sie zu viel Angst vor ihm, aber er kassierte Blicke und es wurde getuschelt. Der Feuerdämon hatte dies einmal ausprobiert und ihm war es zu nervig gewesen, weswegen er sich wieder zu seinen Brüdern gesellt hatte. Hier wurde er nicht dauerhaft angestarrt als wäre er ein Mensch.

Er ließ sich genervt auf seinen Stuhl neben Astaroth fallen. Seine Tasche krachte mit ein wenig zu viel Schwung auf den Boden. Seine Brüder wussten sofort, dass etwas vorgefallen sein musste. „Was ist los?", fragte Lucifer.

„Miss Daeva war der Meinung sie müsste vor der ganzen Klasse erwähnen, dass sie nach dem Unterricht mit mir reden wolle", kam die genervte Antwort.

„Sag nicht, dass du schon nach den ersten vier Stunden Ärger bekommen hast?", meinte Azazel und nahm einen Bissen von dem Sandwich, welches Fene zubereitet hatte.

„Miss Daeva meinte sie müsste mir noch mal persönlich mitteilen, dass ich mich dieses Jahr anstrengen sollte und nur, weil ich im Team aufgenommen bin heißt dies nicht, dass ich einen Freifahrtsschein hätte", kam die geknurrte Antwort, „Als ob sie mir dies nicht schon letztes Jahr gesagt hätte nachdem bekannt war, dass ich es ins Team geschafft habe."

„Naja sie wollte dich nur noch mal daran erinnern", versuchte Lucifer die Situation etwas zu entschärfen. Er wusste genau, dass sein Bruder mit Miss Daeva auf Kriegsfuß stand. Das sie auch noch seine Klassenlehrerin war machte die Sache nicht besser. Noch schlimmer war nur Miss Wibke, die sich sehr gut mit Miss Daeva verstand. Beide hatte etwas gegen seine Brüder. Er war der Einzige (bis jetzt) den sie nicht Nachsitzen oder Extraaufgaben aufbrummen konnten, da er sich Vorbildlich benahm und einer der besten war. Allerdings spürte selbst er die Abneigung, die sie gegen seine Familie empfanden und sie waren sehr bemüht sie dies nie vergessen zu lassen. Dabei war Miss Wibke jedoch die Schlimmere von beiden.

„Pah! Sie wollte mich nur wieder bloßstellen und allen zeigen, dass sie am längeren Hebel sitzt. Wenn ich mir auch nur einen Fehltritt erlaube, dann wird sie zusammen mit Miss Wibke sich etwas einfallen lassen damit ich aus den Team geworfen werden."

„Traust du ihnen das wirklich zu?", fragte Egyn überrascht nach.

„Ich trau den Beiden alles zu. Vor allem Miss Wibke will uns von dieser Schule haben und dafür ist ihr jedes Mittel recht."

„Ach so schlimm ist es auch wieder nicht", meinte Lucifer und redete gleich weiter damit Iblis ihn nicht ins Wort fallen konnte, „Ja, sie haben beide etwas gegen uns, aber sie versuchen nicht uns los zu werden."

„Du hast gut reden. Du bist immerhin der beste aus deinem Jahrgang. Dich können sie weder mit Nachsitzen oder Extraaufgaben schikanieren noch haben sie eine Chance dich loszuwerden. Aber bei uns sieht das anders aus. Miss Daeva hat mir, weil ich kurz aus den Fenster geschaut habe gleich Nachsitzen gegeben mit der Begründung, dass ich in ihren Unterricht nicht aufpasse. Und Miss Wibke hat mich nur, weil ich genießt habe, rausgeschickt mit der Aussage, dass ich ihren Unterricht gestört habe. Nach der Stunde sollte ich sogar zur Direktorin deswegen", mischte sich Azazel mit ein.

„Na super und wir haben auch noch eine davon als Klassnelehrerin", brummte Astaroth.

„Ihr tut mir jetzt schon Leid. Miss Wibke ist die schlimmere von beiden", meinte Iblis und nahm nun auch einen Bissen von seinen Sandwich.

„Hoffentlich bekommen wir nicht auch noch Miss Daeva."

„Tscha da kannst du lange hoffen", sagte Samael, der gerade an den Tisch kam. Er setzte sich zwischen Lucifer und Azazel.

„Wo kommst du denn her?", fragte der Geistdämon etwas verwundert darüber, dass sein Bruder so spät dran war. Sonst war er immer der Erste der am Tisch saß.

„Mr. Remus hat mal wieder etwas überzogen, aber kein Wunder bei seiner langsamen Redensweise."

„Sei froh, dass du ihn hast. Astaroth und Egyn haben Miss Wibke als Klassenlehrerin", sagte Iblis.

„Oh dann werdet ihr ja jede Menge Spaß mit ihr haben~"

Samael kassierte bei seiner Aussage einen Todesblick von Astaroth, der den ihres Vaters aller Ehre machte. Der Zeitdämon kümmerte dies herzlich wenig. Er packte sein Lunchpaket aus als wäre nichts gewesen und fing unbekümmert an mit essen nachdem er den kleinen Zettel von Fene gelesen hatte.

„Habt ihr auch die Nachricht bekommen, dass wir ein neues Schulfach haben werden?", fragte Azazel in die Stille, die kurzzeitig herrschte.

Es kam ein zustimmendes nicken von allen. „Miss Dorinda hat uns eine Liste gegeben, wo drauf stand in welche Gruppen wir eingeteilt sind."

„Wieso bekommt ihr sowas und wir nicht?", fragte Iblis empört.

Lucifer zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Die Liste wird diese Woche noch ausgehängt, aber Miss Dorinda war so nett und hat sie mitgenommen damit wir schon mal einen ersten Blick darauf werfen können."

„Und in welche Gruppen sind wir aufgeteilt?", fragte Samael neugierig.

„Wir sind alle in Gruppe 5 zusammen mit Kaia, Aeshma, Leviathan, Mammon, Achamoth, Belphegor, Jahi und 3 weiteren."

Seine Geschwistern starrten ihn mit schockierten Gesichtern an. Hatten sie gerade richtig gehört? Sie würden zusammen mit Asraels Kindern in eine Gruppe gesteckt?

„Ist das der ihr ernst?!", fragte Astaroth.

„Haben sie sich das wirklich gut überlegt? Wir zusammen mit Asraels Kindern in einen Raum?", kam auch die Frage von Samael.

Egyn war der Einzige, der anscheinend nichts dagegen hatte auch, wenn er etwas überrascht war. „Vielleicht ist das gar nicht so schlecht. Immerhin könnten wir uns so wieder näher kommen und die Streitigkeiten aus der Welt räumen."

„Ja und spätestens, wenn Belphegor auf Astaroth und Iblis trifft wird das Zimmer in Schutt und Asche gelegt", entgegnete Samael, „Wobei? Dies könnte doch ziemlich amüsant werden.~"

Iblis und Astaroth warfen ihm nun beide böse Blicke zu.

„Wir müssen in Gesellschaft doch auch tanzen oder?", fragte Azazel nachdenklich nach.

„Ja, wieso?", antwortete Lucifer.

„Wir sind 9 Jungs und 7 Mädchen. Das heißt zwei Jungs müssen miteinander tanzen", dachte Azazel laut nach.

„Ich werde auf keinen Fall tanzen geschweige denn mit einen Kerl", kam die Antwort von Iblis. Das letzte was er wollte war vielleicht noch mit Belphegor tanzen zu müssen.

„Wieso nicht? Du und Belphegor eng umschlungen stelle ich mir sehr romantisch vor~", amüsierte sich Samael.

„Oh ja und du mit Leviathan würdet aber auch ein süßes Paar abgeben", stachelte Iblis böse grinsend zurück. Er wusste genau, dass Samael und Leviathan sich zwar früher verstanden hatten, aber sich nun auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnten.

„Wie wäre es wenn wir das Thema wechseln. Ändern können wir es eh nicht", mischte sich Lucifer ein. Er fungierte oft als Streitschlichter oder -verhinderer. Zu seinen Bedauern gerieten seine Geschwister oft aneinander was auch schnell zum Streit wurde. Manchmal wünschte er sich ein Einzelkind zu sein. Oder zumindest nur Egyn und Beel als Bruder zu haben.

Die beiden Streithähne hielten tatsächlich ihre Mündern. Und während Samael etwas schmollte, grinste Iblis triumphierend.

„Dieses Jahr wird aus unserer Klasse ein Schülersprecher gewählt. Miss Dorinda hat zwei Schüler von uns schon mal im voraus vorgeschlagen", begann Lucifer vorsichtig. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie seine Brüdern darauf reagieren würden, wenn er ihnen erzählte, dass er sich aufstellen lassen hat. Deshalb ging er das Thema vorsichtig an.

„Und wen hat sie vorgeschlagen?", fragte Egyn neugierig nach.

„Hoffentlich doch nicht Asura", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben ihnen. Jahi hatte sich zu ihnen gesellt. Sie war eine der wenigen, die sich traute an ihren Tisch Platz zu nehmen. Da sie einen Tisch für 10 Schüler hatten gab es auch kein Platzproblem. Sie setzte sich neben Azazel. Dieser hatte extra ein Stück seines Sandwiches für sie aufgehoben. Immerhin hatte er ihr zugesichert, dass sie einen Bissen bekam. Jahi nahm dankend das Stück an.

„Doch. Die Meisten waren davon auch nicht begeistert, aber naja was will sie machen. Asura ist seit der 5. Klasse Klassensprecherin. Da war es irgendwo logisch, dass Miss Dorinda sie vorschlagen wird", antwortete Lucifer.

„Na super. Hoffentlich wird sie nicht wieder alle bestechen, damit sie die Wahl gewinnt", meinte Iblis nur dazu.

„Und wen hat sie als zweites vorgeschlagen."

Lucifer zögerte eh er auf die Frage von Azazel antwortete. „Mich und ich habe auch angenommen."

Erst herrschte Schweigen und seine Brüder sowie Jahi starrten ihn mehr als überrascht an. Jahi war es die als erste das Wort ergriff: „Das ist aber doch super. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Sie lächelte den Lichtdämon dabei aufrichtig an. Jetzt war er es der überrascht war. Mit so einer Reaktion hatte er von Jahi nicht gerechnet.

„Du findest das gut?", fragte Iblis verblüfft.

„Warum nicht? Immerhin ist Lucifer einer der besten Schüler und derjenige der sich die Probleme der anderen anhört und versucht ihnen zu helfen. Ich denke er wäre ein sehr guter Schülersprecher und hundertmal besser als diese Asura. Außerdem könnten dadurch vielleicht auch die Gerüchte über euch aufhören."

„Du hast nicht ganz unrecht. Und wir hätten einen Ansprechpartner von dem wir wissen, dass er uns zuhören und nicht meiden würde. Außerdem setzt du dich auch mit vielen Lehrern auseinander", stimmte Azazel ihr zu. Er bekam von seinen Geschwistern ein zustimmendes nicken.

Erleichterung machte sich in Lucifer breit. Er war mehr als froh, dass seine Brüder es doch so positiv auffassten und sogar gut fanden. Damit hatte er eigentlich nicht gerechnet. Immerhin konnte es sein, dass er gegen Asura oder einen anderen Kandidaten verlor und dann ihre Familie vielleicht noch mehr zum Gespött wurden als jetzt schon. Genauso konnte es sein, dass sich die zahlreichen Neider zu Wort meldeten, wenn er gewinnen sollte. Aber jetzt wusste er, dass er seine Brüder hinter sich stehen hatte.

„Also meine Stimme hast du auf jeden Fall", lachte Jahi.

Beelzebub kam aus seinem Klassenzimmer heraus nachdem Miss Abiona mit ihm gesprochen hatte. Ihre Worte kreisten noch immer in seinen Kopf. Wieso wollte sie ihm dies unbedingt erzählen? Es war für ihn selbstverständlich, dass er keine besondere Behandlung bekam nur, weil er der Sohn Satans war. Das kannte er außerdem auch schon von seinen Geschwistern. Sie hatten alle keine besondere Behandlung bekommen.

Vor dem Zimmer stand Amaimon und wartete bereits auf ihm. Zusammen gingen sie in die Cafeteria und Beel war sehr froh darüber, dass Amaimon ihn begleitete. Alleine hätte er sich wohl nicht zurecht gefunden, auch wenn sie gerade erst einen Rundgang gemacht hatten. In der Cafeteria angekommen suchten die Beiden sich einen Tisch und setzten sich hin. Da sie von seiner Mutter ein Lunchpaket bekommen hatten mussten sie sich nicht anstellen und sich etwas zu Essen holen. Die Cafeteria war groß und die Wände trugen helle Farben. Wenn man rein kam gab es rechts ein Fenster, wo zwei Dämoninnen das Essen ausgaben. Daneben gab es noch ein Fenster. Darin konnte man sich meist ein Dessert holen und sein Besteck. Am hinteren Ende der Cafeteria konnte man seine Essensreste und das benutze Geschirr abgeben. Links erstreckten sich zahlreiche Tische. Es gab vierer, sechser und achter Tische. Amaimon und Beelzebub hatten sich einen vierer Tisch in der hintersten Ecke rausgesucht.

„Und wie war es bis jetzt?", erkundigte sich Amaimon während er in seiner Tasche nach seinen Lunchpaket suchte.

„Miss Abiona hat uns das Schulgebäude und die Sporthalle mit dem Schwimmbecken gezeigt. Dann haben wir uns alle vorgestellt und schon war die Stunde auch schon rum und es hat zur Mittagspause geklingelt."

Amaimon hatte während der Erzählung sein Essen gefunden und packte dieses nun aus. Er nahm auch den kleinen weißen Zettel heraus, den Fene geschrieben hatte.

 _Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß in der Schule und denkt dran ab jetzt bist du der Große ;)_

 _In Liebe_

 _Fene_

Ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. Dies war eher selten geworden. Beel merkte es sofort.

„Sie hat wieder etwas erheiterndes geschrieben?", fragte er seinen großen Bruder.

Dieser nickte zur Antwort. Beelzebub wusste nicht wie, aber seine Mutter schaffte es immer wieder durch solche Kleinigkeiten seine Brüder zu erheitern und ihnen Mut zu schenken. Er bewunderte sie dafür. Vor allem, weil am Anfang Fene und seine Geschwister keinen guten Start hatten. Doch diese Zeiten waren zum Glück vorbei. Jetzt könnten sie sich alle ohne sie ein Leben gar nicht mehr vorstellen.

„Deine Mutter schafft es immer wieder mit diesen kleinen Zetteln einem das Leben zu versüßen."

Beelzebub lächelte bei der Aussage. „Und ihre kleinen süßen Törtchen mit extra Schokoladenfüllung tun den Rest", lachte er.

Er nahm nun selbst sein Essen aus der braunen Tüte und laß den kleinen Zettel, den sie auch bei ihn rein getan hatte.

 _Ich wünsche dir, mein kleiner Sonnenschein, einen wundervollen ersten Schultag. Ich hoffe das du ganz liebe Mitschüler bekommst und ganz nette Lehrer. Genieße den Tag und lass dich von nichts unterkriegen._

 _In Liebe_

 _Deine Mum_

Er musste selbst anfangen mit lächeln bei den Worten. Er rollte den Zettel ein und steckte ihn in seinen Rucksack. Dann begannen beide ihre Sandwiches zu essen.

Beelzebub kam zusammen mit Amaimon aus der Schule gelaufen. Seine Brüder warteten bereits auf die Beiden damit sie zusammen nach Hause gehen konnten.

„Und wie war dein erster Schultag gewesen?", fragte Egyn neugierig nach.

Beelzebub strahlte auch, wenn man merkte, dass es nicht mehr so stark war wie heute morgen. „Sehr schön. Wir sind 20 Schüler, 10 Jungs und 10 Mädchen, und über die Hälfte sind Feuer- und Fäulnisdämonen. Ich bin der einzige Insektendämon und auch der einzige aus der oberen Schicht." Ein trauriger Unterton schwang im letzten Satz mit.

„Mach dir nichts draus Beel. Ich war damals auch der Einzige Lichtdämon in meiner Klasse", versuchte Lucifer ihm etwas aufzumuntern. Dieser nickte nur. Sein strahlen war weniger geworden.

„Und was habt ihr heute alles gemacht?", fragte Astaroth um das Thema auf etwas hoffentlich schöneres zu wenden.

„Wir haben das Schulhaus besichtigt, uns gegenseitig vorgestellt und dann hat Miss Abiona noch die Schulfächer uns erklärt. Morgen bekommen wir dann unseren Stundenplan und was wir alles benötigen. Ab Mittwoch beginnen wir mit den Unterricht."

„Na das hört sich doch gut an", lächelte Egyn ihn an.

„Und wie findest du Miss Abiona bis jetzt?", fragte Samael nach.

Beelzebub antwortet: „Sie ist eigentlich ganz nett."

„Was heißt eigentlich?", hakte Iblis nach.

Der Insektendämon wollte dies eigentlich nicht ansprechen. Er hatte mit Amaimon in der Pause darüber geredet gehabt. Mit seinen anderen Geschwistern wollte er nicht darüber reden. Doch Amaimon stieß ihn leicht in die Seite. „Erzähl es ihnen", versuchte er ihn dazu zu bringen.

Mit einen tiefen Seufzer erklärte Beelzebub was Miss Abiona zu ihm vor der Mittagspause gesagt hatte. Nervös vermied er es in die Gesichter seiner Geschwister zu sehen. Er fühlte sich komisch dabei ihnen davon zu berichten. Immerhin war es ja eigentlich nichts schlimmes was sie gesagt hatte, doch es beschäftigte ihn auf eine gewisse Art und Weise. Er wusste, dass wenn er es nicht erzählt hätte, er sich wohl den Kopf zerbrechen würde, was sie damit gemeint haben könnte. Ein kleines bisschen war er Amaimon dankbar, dass dieser ihn dazu gebracht hatte es seinen Brüdern zu erzählen. Diese sahen sich für einen kurzen Moment an ehe Lucifer das Wort ergriff. „Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Miss Abiona meint dies nicht böse. Du musst wissen, dass sie Azazel, Astaroth, Egyn, Amaimon und mich schon in ihrer Klasse hatte. Samael und Iblis hatten sie zwar nicht als Klassenlehrerin gehabt, aber trotzdem im Unterricht. Deswegen kennt sie uns alle so gut und weiß was unsere Schwächen und Stärken sind." 

„Was Lucifer damit sagen will ist, dass sie dich nur warnen wollte. Es gehen nur sehr wenige Kinder von Adligen auf eine öffentliche Grundschule. Aber wenn welche darauf gehen, dann denken die Meisten, dass sie etwas besseres sind und Vorteile haben bei den Lehrern. Sie wollte damit nur sagen, dass du dich genauso wie alle anderen anstrengen musst", erklärte Azazel.

„Und bitte prügle dich nicht so oft wie Astaroth, Iblis und Amaimon", ergänzte Samael theatralisch.

„Als wenn du dich nie geprügelt hättest", gab Iblis als Kommentar ab.

„Nein, dass habe ich tatsächlich nicht."

„Aber dafür hast du andere angestachelt", meinte Astaroth.

Die drei fingen an darüber zu diskutieren. Lucifer verdrehte nur die Augen. Wann würden es seine Geschwister endlich lernen?

Dem gesamten Weg stritten die drei während Lucifer, Azazel, Amaimon, Egyn und Beelzebub vorne weg liefen um ihr Gezanke nicht mit anhören zu müssen.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6 – Schulalltag**

„Wie läuft die Wählerstimmen suche?"

Es war gerade Pause und Kaia gesellte sich zu Lucifer, der an seinem Stand war und versuchte seine Mitschüler davon zu überzeugen ihm ihre Stimme zu geben. Jeder der sich aufstellen lassen hatte bekam von der Schule einen kleinen Holzstand, der in der ersten Etage aufgebaut wurde. Dort konnte er dann Anstecker und Flyer verteilen um seine Mitschüler auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Neben Lucifer und Asura hatten sich tatsächlich noch drei weitere Schüler aufstellen lassen. Jedoch gaben sie innerhalb von drei Monaten auf und Lucifer stand wieder alleine gegen Asura da.

„Nicht so gut", antwortete Lucifer ehrlich, „Die Meisten scheinen von Asura ziemlich eingeschüchtert zu sein und haben zu viel Angst als dass sie mich wählen würden. Außerdem habe ich das Gefühl, dass Miss Wibke und Miss Daeva versuchen mich zu sabotieren. Naja und dann gibt es noch die, die mich und meine Familie hassen. Von denen wird wohl kaum einer mich wählen."

Die Lichtdämonin schaute ihn verwirrt an. „Miss Wibke und Miss Daeva machen was?", fragte sie ungläubig.

Lucifer seufzte ehe er antwortete: „Sie wollen keinen Sohn Satans als Schülersprecher haben immerhin werden wir ja zeitig genug ein Amt übernehmen, wo wir viel Macht und Einfluss haben werden, da wollen sie nicht, dass es jetzt schon beginnt, dass wir Einfluss bekommen. Deswegen suggerieren sie ihren Schülern, dass diese besser Noten, keine Hausaufgaben, kein Nachsitzen oder wer weiß was bekommen, wenn sie Asura wählen statt mich. Mein Stand war auch schon mehrfach zerstört, wobei ich glaube, dass dies eher auf die Kappe von unseren Hassern geht."

„Das musst du Miss Ruha erzählen. Lehrer dürfen sich in die Wahl nicht so einmischen."

„Und was soll mich Ruha machen? Mein Wort würde gegen das von Miss Wibke und Miss Daeva stehen. Wen würde Miss Ruha wohl mehr glauben?"

Lucifer hatte Recht. Kaia fand es trotzdem mehr als ungerecht. Dass die beiden Lehrerinnen so stark manipulierten hatte sie nicht gedacht. So tief war also der Hass gegen die zukünftigen Baal. Kaia konnte dies nicht nachvollziehen. Ihre Geschwister mochten die Kinder Satans zwar nicht mehr, früher war das mal anders, aber sowas würden sie nie im Leben machen egal wie tief der Hass saß.

Kaia schaute ihm mit einen traurigen Blick an. „Ich weiß, dass ist kein großer Trost, aber meine Stimme hast du immerhin schon mal." Sie lächelte ihn aufrichtig an.

„Deine Geschwister werden dich dafür lynchen", sagte Lucifer mit einen kleinen schmunzeln.

Auch Kaia musste darauf anfangen mit lachen. „Sollen sie es doch versuchen. Immerhin bin ich die älteste, also werden sie keine Chance gegen mich haben."

Lucifers Blick wurde wieder ernst. „Wenigsten gehe ich nicht mit wehenden Fahnen unter. Immerhin habe ich mit deiner Stimme zusammen schon mal 8 Stimmen."

„Na immerhin besser als keine Stimmen zu haben und wer weiß vielleicht trauen sich die anderen doch noch für dich zu stimmen als für Asura", versuchte Kaia ihn aufzumuntern. Acht Stimmen von über 200 waren wirklich nicht viel, doch die Lichtdämonin gab die Hoffnung nicht auf. Lucifer musste einfach gewinnen, denn wenn Asura gewann, dann würde es für ihre Geschwister als auch die Kinder von Satan noch schlimmer werden. Immerhin hasste Asura sie und war die inoffizielle Anführerin der Hassfraktion, die gegen sie war.

Die Schulglocke läutete, dass Zeichen dafür, dass die Schüler sich auf den Weg in ihre Zimmer machen sollten.

„Wir sehen uns später", verabschiedete sich Kaia von Lucifer.

„Bis später."

Die Lichtdämonin machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer während Lucifer ein paar Sachen zusammen räumte und dann auch zu seinen nächsten Unterricht ging.

„Und du willst wirklich versuchen in das Votara-Polo Team aufgenommen zu werden?", hakte Astaroth nach.

Egyn nickte zur Antwort. „Ja, ich bin mir mehr als sicher. Immerhin ist Wasser mein Element." Er lächelte seinem Bruder an. Egyn wusste, dass Astaroth sich nur Sorgen machte. Immerhin war das Votara-Polo Team genauso hochnäsig wie das Footballteam. Sportler allgemein gehörten an dieser Schule zu den Coolen und wollten eher unter sich bleiben. Egyn war da anders. Er war sensibel und gutgläubig. Astaroth hatte bedenken, dass das Team Egyn zerstören würde mit seinen Hasskommentaren, die ziemlich schlimm sein konnten. Er kannte es von Iblis, der im Footballteam war. Doch Iblis war ein anderer Typ als Egyn. Er konnte sich wehren und nahm nicht alles so ernst, wenn wieder ein dummer Spruch kam. Außerdem war er ziemlich gut und so konnten sie ihn schlecht wieder los werden. Er konnte den Coach von sich überzeugen und war ab diesen Jahr somit ein festen Mitglied im Team.

„Wirst du dich für das Footballteam anmelden?", fragte Egyn nach.

Jetzt war es Astaroth der nickte. „Ja, ich habe ab und zu mit Iblis trainiert und ich denke das wäre was für mich."

„Um ehrlich zu sein denke ich das auch", sagte Egyn während sie weiter den Schulflur entlang liefen, „Was wird dann aus deiner Kunst?"

„Ich werde den Kurs ebenfalls belegen und schauen wie es so ist."

Egyn musste lächeln bei der Aussage seines Bruders. Astaroth malte schon seitdem er klein war. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte er sein Talent ausgebaut und ab der dritten Klasse konnte er ausgezeichnet malen. Er malte alles, ob Landschaften oder Personen. Allerdings war es ihm immer sehr peinlich gewesen. Das lag auch daran das viele seiner Mitschüler ihn deswegen in der Grundschule gehänselt hatten. Ein so harter Kerl wie Astaroth der malte passte einfach nicht zusammen. Doch dem Fäulnisdämon half es zu malen. Es entspannte ihn.

Die Beiden waren bei dem Zimmer angekommen, wo die außerschulische Aktivität Kunst stattfinden würde. Egyn verabschiedete sich von seinem Bruder und ging weiter Richtung Umkleidekabinen.

Astaroth blieb vor dem Zimmer stehen. Er war ein bisschen nervös immerhin hatte er schlechte Erfahrungen mit seinen Hobby gemacht. Doch er hatte sich dafür nun einmal eingetragen und jetzt musste er es durchziehen.

,Scheiß darauf was die anderen sagen', dachte er sich und ging in das Zimmer.

Es war ein Kunstkabinett wie er es sich immer vorgestellt hatte. In der Mitte war ein kleines Podest, wo das zum malende Objekt sich befand. Darum herum standen 15 Staffeleien. Er suchte sich eine frei aus und setzte sich davor.

Langsam füllte sich der Raum und zu seiner Überraschung starrten ihn die anderen Mitschüler nicht an. Anscheinend war es für sie nicht merkwürdig, dass ein Sohn Satans in den Kunstkurs ging. Dies beruhigte ihn.

Noch überraschter war er nur als Aeshma das Zimmer betrat. Sie schaute sich kurz im Raum um und war genauso überrascht ihn hier zu sehen, wie er sie. Sie setzte sich etwas widerwillig neben ihn, da alle anderen Plätze besetzt waren. Stumm saßen sie nebeneinander und keiner von Beiden getraute sich etwas zum anderen zu sagen. Dann klingelte es und der Lehrer betrat den Raum.

Mr. Babuh stellte sich vor. Er war der Lehrer für den Kunstunterricht, den die Schüler bis zur achten Klasse besuchten und der außerschulischen Aktivität, die die Schüler zusätzlich besuchen konnten. Er wirkte ein bisschen verstreut, aber doch sehr freundlich.

„Also meine lieben Schüler, mit den Meisten von Ihnen hatte ich ja schon das Vergnügen gehabt. Für die, die mich noch nicht kennen, ich bin Mr. Babuh und unterrichte Kunst an dieser Schule", er machte eine kurze Pause um alle in Augenschein zu nehmen, „Aus jahrelanger Erfahrung weiß ich, dass ich die Meisten nach den ersten paar Stunden nicht mehr sehen werde. Entweder weil Sie merken, dass Kunst doch nichts für Sie ist und es Ihnen schon reicht, wenn ich sie im normalen Unterricht damit nerve oder das es Ihnen der normale Kunstunterricht komplett ausreicht. Manchen wird es auch zu viel mit Ihren anderen Unterrichtsfächern. Aber keine Sorge ich verstehe dies vollkommen und bin Ihnen nicht böse. Das soll ungezwungen sein, deshalb können Sie auch aufhören und wieder anfangen wann Sie wollen. Allerdings müssen sie die Hälfte des Schuljahres an den Kurs teilnehmen damit er auf ihren Zeugnis erscheint. Jedoch muss dies nicht zusammenhängend sein. Kunst ist keine der wichtigen Fächer und bis zur achten haben Sie eh Kunst als Schulfach."

Astaroth fand, dass dies ihn sehr sympathisch machte. Andere Lehrer sahen ihr Fach als das einzig wichtige an. Als ob sie keine anderen Fächer hätten. Seine Lockerheit diesbezüglich war eine erfreuliche Überraschung.

„So nun lange rede kurzer Sinn. Ich möchte mir erst Mal ein Bild davon machen, wie gut Sie malen können. Deshalb dürfen Sie ihren Lieblingsstift zum Malen heraus holen und loslegen."

Astaroth holte einen Bleistift heraus. Er überlegte kurz, dann begann er mit seinen Bild.

Egyn war genauso nervös wie Astaroth. Immerhin begab er sich nun in die Höhle der Bestien. So konnte man die Sportler an dieser Schule nennen. Sie waren wie ein Rudel wildgewordener Chimären. Auf den Weg in die Umkleiden spürte er die Blicke der anderen. Die Cheerleader und Footballer starrten ihn missmutig an. Er fühlte sich wie ihre Beute, auf die sie sich jeden Moment stürzen würden.

Er war froh als er in die Umkleide für die Votara-Polo Spieler kam. Zu seiner Überraschung war sie leer.

‚Wenigstens habe ich hier meine Ruhe und werde nicht mit Blicken durchbohrt', dachte Egyn.

Er zog sich in Ruhe um und ging in die Schwimmhalle. Er liebte schon immer das Wasser, was zum größten Teil auch daran lag, dass er ein Wasserdämon war. Er hatte seine älteren Brüder immer begleitet, wenn ihre Mannschaft spielte. Dabei hat er die liebe zu Votara-Polo für sich entdeckt. Votara-Polo war nicht so schwer. Es gab ein Spielfeld, dass Wasserbecken. Dort waren drei Tore aufgebaut. Zwei am Rand und ein direkt in der Mitte. Ein Spiel ging 4 mal 15 Minuten mit jeweils fünf Minuten Pause dazwischen. Eine Mannschaft bestand aus 20 Spielern, von denen aber nicht alle sich direkt im Spiel befanden. Es gab drei Daras in einer Mannschaft, die hinten bei ihren Tor blieben, vier Kiras, die sich vor den mittleren Tor positionierten, zwei Horas, die zu beiden Seiten des mittleren Tores sich befanden und einen Lera der direkt vor den mittleren Tor war. Ziel des Spiels war es mehr Punkte als die gegnerische Mannschaft zu bekommen. Punkte bekam man indem man einen Ball in das Tor des Gegners schoss. Extra Punkte bekam die Mannschaft, deren Lera eine Fahne zu seinen eigenen Tor brachte, danach kam ein Miniball ins Spiel der in das mittlere Tor von dem Lera geschafft werden musste. Die beiden Leras mussten also unabhängig von ihren Teamkameraden einen Zweikampf austragen um die Fahne und die Tore mit den Miniball. Diese Spieler mussten Geschick und Schnelligkeit beherrschen. Meist waren die Teamkapitäne die Leras.

Während alle auf diesen Posten scharf waren wollte Egyn lieber Dara oder Kira werden. Doch erst mal hieß es den Trainer von sich überzeugen und in die Mannschaft aufgenommen zu werden.

„Wie war euer Tag heute gewesen?", fragte Fene.

Sie saßen alle am Tisch und aßen gerade zu Abend. Fene fragte jeden Abend nach wie es in der Schule lief. Das hatte sie auch schon gemacht als Beelzebub noch nicht in die Grundschule ging. Für sie war es immer wichtig zu wissen wie es ihren Stiefsöhnen in der Schule so erging, vor allem da sie oft auf Ablehnung stießen und ihr Vater jeden Monat mindestens einmal in die Schule bestellt wurde. Sie taten ihr Leid. Immerhin konnten sie nichts dafür die Söhne des Herrschers von Gehenna zu sein.

„Egyn ist im Votara-Polo Team aufgenommen wurden", verkündete Astaroth stolz.

„Vorerst nur. Sie müssen noch schauen wie gut ich ins Team passe und wie gut ich allgemein bin", sagte er etwas verlegen.

„Sie werden dich schon übernehmen. Du bist der schnellste beim schwimmen, da kann keiner mit dir mithalten. So jemanden brauchen sie dringend", meinte Iblis.

„Das freut mich sehr für dich Egyn und du bist wirklich gut. Du solltest nicht so verlegen sein deswegen", bekräftige Fene Iblisˋ Aussage. Auch seine anderen Brüder und sein Vater stimmten ihr zu.

„Wie läuft es mit der Schülersprecherwahl", erkundigte sich Satan bei seinen Ältesten.

„Naja. Es geht."

„Immerhin verlierst du nicht mit null Stimmen gegen Asura", sagte Azazel.

„Genau. Sieben Stimmen hast du schon mal", bekräftigte Egyn ihn.

„Von über 200", zerstörte Samael die Hoffnungen. Dafür kassierte er von allen Anwesenden außer Lucifer einen bösen Blick.

„Um ehrlich zu sein bekomme ich noch eine Stimme mehr."

Fragend schauten ihn seine Brüder an. Sie hatten keine Idee wer die achte Stimme sein könnte.

„Kaia hat heute mit mir geredet und sie wird mir ihre Stimme geben", löste Lucifer es auf.

„Von dieser Zimtzicke?", sagte Samael nur dazu. Iblis und Astaroth waren ebenfalls nicht begeistert davon.

Bevor es jedoch zu einem Streit zwischen den Geschwistern kommen konnte meldete sich Satan zu Wort: „Fangt jetzt keinen Streit an nur, weil Kaia Lucifer ihre Stimme gibt. Seid froh darüber, dass sie es macht. So hat er immerhin noch eine Stimme mehr. Da könnt ich euren sinnlosen Streit auch mal beiseite stellen."

Seine Söhne nuschelten eine Antwort und Satan ließ es dabei. Er wusste, dass er den Streit zwischen seinen und Asraels Kindern nicht schlichten konnte. Er selber wusste nicht genau wann und wieso es angefangen hatte. Sie waren immerhin mal ziemlich eng miteinander befreundet gewesen. Deswegen waren er und Asrael sehr erstaunt gewesen als sie von der Zerstrittenheit gehört hatten. Immerhin waren sowohl seine als auch die Kinder des Feuerdämons eher Außenseiter durch ihre Herkunft. Aber anstatt zusammen zu halten begannen sie zu streiten und gingen sich aus den Weg. Sie hofften, dass irgendwann ihre Kinder es einsehen würden und sich wieder vertragen. Irgendwann würden sie auch zusammen arbeiten müssen. Wie es wäre, wenn sie noch zerstritten wären, wollte er sich nicht vorstellen.

„Wie war das Footballtraining heute gewesen?", fragte er Iblis um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Sehr gut", strahlte der Feuerdämon. Er liebte Sport und in Football hatte er eine Sportart gefunden, die perfekt zu ihm passte.

Fene lächelte ihn ebenfalls an: „Das freut mich zu hören. Und es gab auch keine Probleme, weil du nun zum Team gehörst?"

„Nein, sie haben es tatsächlich ziemlich gut aufgenommen. Ein paar waren davon nicht begeistert, aber das war zu erwarten. Belphegor ist übrigens auch aufgenommen wurden."

„Da könnt ihr ja eure Kämpfe auf den Feld austragen", meinte Samael mit einen fiesen Grinsen. Iblis ignorierte dies.

„Und Beelzebub wie war es bei dir? Gab es irgendwelche Vorfälle?", fragte Satan mit einen gewissen Unterton in der Stimme.

Sein jüngster Sohn schaute überrascht auf. „Nein, alles gut. Miss Abiona meinte sogar, dass ich wohl wie Lucifer und Egyn sie, was sie ziemlich beruhigte."

Fene musste bei dieser Aussage ein Grinsen verkneifen während die nicht genannten ihm einen bösen Blick schenkten. Als ob sie wirklich so schlimm gewesen wären?

„Das freut mich sehr. Einen Sohn weniger um den ich mir Sorgen machen muss", sagte Satan mit einem gewissen Grinsen und wurde prompt von einigen seiner Söhne empört unterbrochen. Er ruderte lachend zurück. Es war einfach amüsant seine Söhne zu Ärgern. Ab und zu konnte er sich dies einfach nicht verkneifen. Sie machten ihm das Leben manchmal auch ziemlich schwer, da war es schon mal erlaubt, dass er sich "rächte".

„Allerdings habe ich einen Brief von eurer Schule bekommen-"

„Ich habe nicht gemacht", unterbrach ihn Amaimon gleich.

Satan schüttelte nur den Kopf: „Es ist von Miss Abiona wegen Beelzebub."

Schockiert starrte der Jüngste seinen Vater an. Was hatte er denn angestellt, dass seine Klassenlehrerin mit seinen Vater reden wollte?, fragte er sich.

Alle Augen richteten sich nun auf den Insektendämon.

„Doch nicht unschuldig wie du tust", stichelte Samael. Er kassierte einen Tritt seitens Lucifer für seine Aussage und rieb sich leise fluchtend das Bein.

„Was hast du denn angestellt, Beel?", fragte Azazel.

„Ich habe gar nichts gemacht! Ich weiß auch nicht wieso Miss Abiona dich sprechen möchte", verteidigte sich Beelzebub.

Fene streichelte fürsorglich über die Schulter ihres Sohnes. „Vielleicht ist es auch nichts schlimmes."

Satan stimmte ihr zu um seinen Sohn etwas zu beruhigen.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken, Beel", versuchte auch Lucifer ihn zu beruhigen.

Auch Iblis meldete sich zu Wort: „Genau. Vater wurde schon wegen uns allen in die Schule bestellt. Selbst wegen Lucifer und Egyn."


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7 – Gesellschaft**

Satan machte sich auf den Weg in die Schule seines Jüngsten. Heute war das Gespräch mit Miss Abiona, der Klassenlehrerin von Beelzebub. Sie machte die Termine meist am frühen Morgen aus, wenn sie keinen Unterricht hatte.

Satan ging mit gemischten Gefühlen in die Schule. Es herrschte gerade Unterricht, weswegen die Schule bedrohlich still wirkte. Satan ging ohne zu zögern in das Klassenzimmer von Beelzebub. Dort wartete bereits Miss Abiona. Er kannte das Zimmer gut, war er doch vor geraumer Zeit Stammgast hier gewesen.

„Guten Morgen Miss Abiona", begrüßte der Herrscher Gehennas die Lehrerin.

Diese stand zur Begrüßung auf und reichte ihm eine Hand. „Guten Morgen Lord Satan."

Sie bedachte ihn sich ihr gegenüber zu setzen. Er kam der Aufforderung nach. Nun war er doch gespannt um was es dieses Mal ging.

„Ich will ehrlich zu Ihnen sein. Am Anfang war ich eher skeptisch gegenüber Beelzebub, doch er hat mich wirklich überrascht. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass er Lucifer und Egyn so ähnlich wäre. Er ist ein ausgezeichneter Schüler. Vor allem Gehennisch, Latein und Mathematik liegen ihm. In Sport und im Schwimmunterricht hat er noch ein paar Probleme, aber die werden sich schnell legen, schätze ich", begann Miss Abiona zu erzählen.

Satan war sehr froh darüber, dass sein Jüngster ihm nicht solches Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, wie Samael, Azazel, Iblis, Astaroth und Amaimon. Doch er spürte, dass da noch etwas war.

„Das freut mich wirklich zu hören, aber deswegen haben Sie mich doch nicht hier her bestellt."

Die Dämonin lächelte bei dieser Aussage. Ja, sie hatte ihn wirklich nicht deswegen her bestellt. „Nein, keineswegs ist dies der Grund. Allerdings will ich die Zeit nutzen um Ihnen einen kleinen Überblick zu geben, wie er sich bis jetzt eingelebt hat. Weswegen ich mit Ihnen eigentlich reden wollte ist, dass ich das Gefühl habe, dass Beelzebub nicht gut sieht."

Dies überraschte den Herrscher Gehennas. Weder er noch seine Frau hatten bis jetzt festgestellt, dass Beelzebub Probleme beim Sehen hatte. Sie kümmerten sich viel um ihn und waren vor allem wegen seiner Gesundheit sehr besorgt. Er war ein Frühchen gewesen und musste die erste Zeit um sein Leben kämpfen. Deswegen ließen sie seine Gesundheit in regelmäßigen Abständen überprüfen. Bei seinen anderen Söhnen achtete er natürlich auch darauf, doch war der Abstand der Untersuchungen wesentlich größer als bei Beelzebub. Keiner der Heiler hatte jedoch festgestellt, dass er Probleme beim Sehen hätte.

„Wie kommen Sie darauf?", hakte Satan nach.

„Seine Noten lassen nicht darauf schließen, dass er nichts erkennen würde, allerdings gab es ein paar Vorfälle, die mich stutzig werden ließen. Er fragt öfters als seine Mitschüler nach, was an der Tafel steht, wobei er anscheinend das Tafelbild entziffern kann. Ich bin mir unsicher ob er aus Unsicherheit oder weil er es nicht richtig erkennt nachfragt. Ich habe auch schon mit ihm gesprochen, doch er meinte er würde alles erkennen können. Lady Fene war beim Elternabend gewesen und hat da unter vier Augen erwähnt, was für Startschwierigkeiten er gehabt hat, deswegen wollte ich es Ihnen mitteilen. Ich spreche hier aus Erfahrung, da ich selbst eine Tochter habe, die nicht richtig sehen kann und weiß wie es bei ihr angefangen hat. Nämlich genauso wie bei Beelzebub."

Satan schwieg für einen kurzen Moment um die Worte zu verarbeiten. „Ich verstehe. Wir werden der Sache auf den Grund gehen."

„Gut", die Lehrerin stand auf um Lord Satan zu verabschieden. Auch er erhob sich und reichte ihr die Hand.

„Ich danke Ihnen dafür, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben und hoffe, dass ich Sie in Zukunft nicht so häufig zum Gespräch bitten muss", sagte Miss Abiona.

„Das hoffe ich auch." Und damit verließ Satan das Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg in seinem Palast. Er musste unbedingt mit Fene darüber reden und einen Heiler aufsuchen.

Lucifer, Samael, Azazel, Iblis, Egyn und Astaroth hatten sich ihre Plätze auf der rechten Seite des Raumes gesucht, während Kaia, Leviathan, Aeshma, Mammon, Belphegor und Achamoth auf der linken Seite saßen. Dazwischen hatten sich Jahi, Selena, eine Nephilim, Jacky und Latura, zwei Mädchen aus Egyns und Astaroths Klasse, gesetzt. Sie warteten darauf, dass ihre Lehrerin rein kam. Heute würden sie zum ersten Mal das neue Schulfach Gesellschaft haben. Dass sie auch noch die erste Gruppe waren, machte die Sache nicht besser. Keiner wusste wer sie unterrichten würde, deswegen war die Neugier sehr groß. Selbst die schlechte Stimmung und Anspannung konnte die Neugier nicht unterdrücken.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und, zum Ärger aller Anwesenden, kam Miss Daeva herein. Der Schock stand allen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Wieso musste es ausgerechnet sie sein, die das neue Fach unterrichten würde?, stellten sich alle die Frage.

„Ich bin besonders erfreut dieses neue Fach unterrichten zu dürften", verkündete Miss Daeva nachdem sie hinter den Lehrerpult stehen geblieben war.

„Wohl eher uns zu quälen", flüsterte Iblis zu Astaroth.

„Wie war das Iblis?", fragte die Lehrerin scharf. Dieser räusperte sich nur.

,Na super, erste Stunde und gleich nen Minuspunkt', dachte sich Iblis.

Miss Daeva fuhr der Weile fort: „Also dieses Fach beinhaltet die Benimmregeln des Adels, wie man sich wann korrekt verhält und natürlich auch Standarttanz. Damit werden wir auch beginnen, deshalb bitte ich Euch die Stühle an die Seite zu stellen."

Nur langsam begannen die Schüler der Aufforderung nachzukommen. Zu groß war der Schock, vor allem für die männlichen Schüler, dass sie tatsächlich tanzen mussten und auch noch damit begannen. Doch keiner getraute sich laut etwas zu sagen. Sie stellten sich in einer Reihe auf und warteten darauf, was als nächstes kam.

„Ich werde nun die Paare verkünden." Sie nahm einen Zettel aus ihrer Tasche und begann die Namen darauf vorzulesen. „Lucifer und Kaia, Samael und Leviathan, Azazel und Jahi, Egyn und Jacky, Astaroth und Selena, Mammon und Aeshma, Achamoth und Latura, Iblis und Belphegor." Miss Daeva legte den Zettel wieder hin und lächelte ihre Schüler an.

Die Paare fanden sich zusammen bloß Iblis und Belphegor standen wie angewurzelt da. Der Alptraum wurde wahr, wie Samael es vorhergesagt hatte. Er musste mit Belphegor zusammen tanzen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wieso ausgerechnet er? Belphegor ging es nicht anders. Der Lichtdämon und einstiger Freund von dem Feuerdämon wollte auf keinen Fall mit Iblis zusammen tanzen.

„Muss ich wirklich mit ihm tanzen?", fragten sie wie aus einen Munde.

„Wenn sie mit ihren Partner nicht einverstanden sind, dann kann Belphegor auch mit Samael tanzen", entgegnete Miss Daeva

Dieser protestierte sofort: „Nein danke, ich bleibe bei meiner Partnerin."

„Nun da müsst ihr wohl doch mit euren Partner vorlieb nehmen."

Widerwillig und irgendwelche Flüche murmelnd stellten die Beiden sich gegenüber, so wie die anderen Paare standen. Miss Daeva schnipste einmal mit den Fingern und eine Melodie begann den Raum zu erfüllen. 

„Wir beginnen mit dem Walzer", fing sie an zu erklären, „Der Grundschritt ist sehr einfach. Wir beginnen mit dem Mann. Iblis und Belphegor, macht euch aus wer von euch Beiden den männlichen und wer den weiblichen Part übernehmen wird."

Samael und Leviathan fingen an laut loszulachen bei dieser Aussage, Astaroth verkniff sich das Lachen und Mammon schmunzelte zusammen mit Latura und Jahi. Iblis und Belphegor dagegen knurrten die anderen an. Sie wollten auf keinen Fall vor versammelter Mannschaft ausmachen wer von beiden welchen Part übernehmen würde, doch so wie sie Miss Daeva kannten mussten sie es wohl. Beide bestanden darauf den männlichen Part zu tanzen, doch nach geschlagenen 15 Minuten und einen beinahe Streit später, den Lucifer und Kaia verhinderten, hatten sie nun die Rollen verteilt. Zu Belpeghors Leidwesen musste er den weiblichen Teil übernehmen. Er hasste Iblis dafür, aber noch mehr hasste er Miss Daeva. Das war reine Schikane und Provokation, dass sie die Beiden als Pärchen zusammen gesteckt hatte. Doch sie ahnte nicht welche Auswirkungen dies noch haben sollte.

„So, da jetzt alles geklärt ist können wir ja nun anfangen mit den Grundschritt bei den Männern", sagte Miss Daeva streng und blickte dabei Iblis und Belphegor an. Die Beiden vermieden es zurück zu schauen. Egal was sie nun machten, sie mussten es mit Bedacht machen, sonst würde Miss Daeva sie wohl noch zur Direktorin schleifen.

Miss Daeva begann den Grundschritt zu erklären. An sich war es gar nicht so schwer, wie Iblis dachte. Seinen rechten Fuß musste er nach vorne setzen, danach folgte der Linke, wobei man leicht gegrätscht dastand, die Fuße aber in einer Linie standen. Zum Schluss zog man den rechten Fuß zum linken. Das ganze machte man nun rückwärts und mit dem linken Bein beginnend. Bei den Damen war es ähnlich bloß, dass sie mit links begannen und erst nach hinten und dann nach vorne gingen. Also genau Spiegelverkehrt zum Mann. Iblis merkte sich die Wörter die Miss Daeva beim Erklären und üben verwendete. Damit klappte es ziemlich gut.

„Vor – Seit – Schließen, Rück – Seit - Schließen", wiederholte Miss Daeva immer wieder bis sie es beherrschten. Nachdem auch die Mädels ihren Part geübt hatten sollten sie es nun zusammen probieren.

„Das klappt ja schon ganz gut", lobte die Fäulnisdämonin ihre Schüler, „Da können wir gleich die Viertel- und Halbedrehung einbauen."

Die Drehungen beinhalteten den Grundschritt, wobei man sich dabei zum Teil um seine eigene Achse drehte. Ganz so einfach wie es klang war es dann doch nicht. Vor allem wenn man mit seinem Partner tanzen und dabei auch ein Auge auf die anderen Paare haben musste, damit man sich nicht in die Quere kam.

Nach einer geschlagenen Stunde meinte Miss Daeva, dass sie kurz weg müsste und in fünfzehn Minuten wieder da wäre. Sie sollten der Weile weiter machen mit Üben und gar nicht daran denken aufzuhören. Sie würde das mitbekommen und dann gäbe es riesigen Ärger. Da alle Beteiligten glaubten ihr diesbezüglich, die Vergangenheit hatte dies ihnen öfters gezeigt, dass sie sowas Ernst meinte. Es dauerte jedoch nicht lange, da kam der erste Aufschrei.

„Es wäre schön, wenn du auf meine Füße achten würdest und nicht wie ein Trampel da drauf trittst!", meckerte Leviathan Samael an. Die Beiden hatten sich losgelassen und Leviathan fuchtelte wild mit den Händen rum um ihrer Aussage Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Beruhige dich Leviathan. Wir sind alle Anfänger, da kann sowas schon mal passieren", versuchte ihre ältere Schwester Kaia sie zu beruhigen. Dies gelang ihr allerdings nicht.

„Ich soll mich beruhigen, dann soll er gefälligst aufpassen wo er hintritt!", keifte sie nun ihre Schwester an.

Samael ergriff das Wort: „Ich hätte dich nicht getreten, wenn du deinen Schritt richtig machen würdest und nicht was auch immer du versuchst zu machen!"

Leviathan richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihren Tanzpartner und funkelte diesen wütend an. „Ich habe rein gar nichts falsch gemacht!"

„Das sieht dir ähnlich. Nur die Schuld auf andere schieben, aber nie selbst schuld sein."

„Da kenne ich noch jemanden!"

Die Beiden wollten gerade aufeinander losgehen, als Kaia und Lucifer dazwischen gingen. Kaia stellte sich vor Leviathan während Aeshma sie von hinten festhielt und zurückzog. Lucifer hielt Samael von vorne fest und versuchte so viel Abstand zwischen ihnen und Leviathan zu bringen.

„Ich würde sagen ihr beruhigt euch erst mal-", sagte Lucifer an Leviathan gewendet.

„Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen!", schrie sie den Lichtdämon an. Kaia und Aeshma hatten Mühe ihre Schwester unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Er hat Recht. Ihr solltet euch beruhigen oder wollt ihr das ganze Zimmer in Schutt und Asche verwandeln?", schaltete sich Mammon ein.

Leviathan riss sich los von ihrer Schwester und stieß ein schnauben aus. Allerdings blieb sie von Samael fern. Sie setzte sich in den hinteren Teil des Raumes während Samael in den vorderen ging. Er war mehr als empört über ihre Anschuldigungen. Beide funkelten sich ab und zu böse an blieben aber still. Der Rest versuchte sich weiter am Walzer nachdem sie sicher waren, dass nicht noch etwas von den Beiden kommen würde.

Miss Daeva hörte schon von weiten den Tumult, der aus dem Zimmer kam, wo sie ihre Schüler zurück gelassen hatte.

‚Das kann doch nicht wahr sein', dachte sie sich, ‚Ich habe sie nur fünfzehn Minuten alleine gelassen.'

Innerlich verfluchte sie Miss Ruha, die Schulleiterin, deren Idee es war Satans und Asraels Kinder in eine Gruppe zu stecken. Warum musste sie auch so viel Pech haben? Jeder wusste, dass es nicht gut gehen würde, wenn sie zusammen in einem Zimmer waren. Aber Miss Ruha war da anderer Meinung gewesen.

Um ehrlich zu sein war sie mehr als überrascht als die 60 Minuten ohne großartige Zwischenfälle stattfand. Sie hatte schon gedacht, dass Belphegor und Iblis einen Streit anfingen würden, weil sie zusammen tanzen mussten. Dies ging auf ihre Kappe. Wenn sie schon ihre liebsten Hassschüler zusammen ertragen musste, dann wollte sie auch ihren Spaß haben.

Doch was sie vorfand als sie das Zimmer betrat hatte sie wirklich nicht erwartet. Das ganze Zimmer war verwüstet und sah aus als ob ein Feuerwirbelsturm durchgefegt wäre. Die Stühle und Bänke waren nur noch ein Häufchen Asche, die Tafel hing auf halb acht, zwei Fenster waren zerstört und mittendrin standen Iblis und Belphegor umringt von ihren Geschwister.

Samael und Leviathan schienen das Chaos zu genießen und stachelten ihre Brüder immer wieder an. Anscheinend war ihr eigener Streit vollkommen vergessen. Kaia redete auf Belphegor ein, der seine Fäuste geballt hatte und diese bedrohlich Leuchteten, während Lucifer das gleiche bei Iblis machte. Dieser stand in Flammen und beruhigte sich nur allmählich. Anscheinend waren beide noch nicht soweit sich zu beruhigen. Aeshma, Mammon und Azazel waren zwischen die Beiden Streithähne getreten und hielten sie so auseinander. Egyn verarztete provisorisch Achamoth und Astaroth. Anscheinend waren die Beiden zwischen Iblis und Belphegor geraten und hatten etwas abbekommen. Achamoths Lippe war aufgeplatzt und er hatte ein blaues Auge. Astaroth blutete aus der Nase. Anscheinend war diese sogar gebrochen. Jahi versuchte Jacky und Latura zu beruhigen, die mit den Nerven am Ende waren. Selena dagegen war nirgends zu sehen. Sie hatte sich wohl aus den Staub gemacht.

„Was genau ist hier passiert?", sagte Miss Daeva leise und ruhig. Sie merkten sofort, dass ihre Lehrerin kurz vorm ausrasten stand.

Vorsichtig ließ Lucifer von Iblis ab, während Azazel seinen Platz einnahm, und versuchte das Ganze zu erklären. „Miss Daeva-"

Weiter kam er nicht denn die Fäulnisdämonin schnitt ihm das Wort ab: „WAS GENAU HABT IHR EUCH DABEI GEDACHT?!" Sie funkelte alle Beteiligten wütend an. „Ihr habt das ganze Zimmer in Schutt und Asche gelegt und wollt jetzt erklären, dass es nur ein Versehen war! Das könnt ihr euch abschminken. Mir reicht's mit euch Bälgern! Ihr alle kommt jetzt sofort mit zu Miss Ruha!"

Iblis Flammen verschwanden augenblicklich und auch Belphegor löste seine Fäuste. Ohne ein Widerwort zu geben und mit gesenkten Köpfen kamen sie der Aufforderung nach. Alle machten sich auf den Weg zum Büro der Direktorin. Miss Daeva lief als letztes und achtete akribisch darauf, dass auch wirklich alle bei Miss Ruha ankamen. Vor dem Büro standen Stühle auf die sie sich setzten. Aus vergangenen Geschichten hatten sie tatsächlich genug Stühle für alle draußen stehen. Immerhin mussten sowohl Asraels Kinder als auch Satans Söhne des Öfteren hier warten um ihre Strafe zu bekommen oder von ihren Vätern abgeholt zu werden.

„Das ist schon die vierte Partie die ich gewinne. Was ist los?", fragte Asrael seinen alten Freund. Er duzte ihn seitdem sie sich kennengelernt hatten. Satan störte dies nicht immerhin war er sein ältester und loyalster Freund. Er stand immer hinter ihn und spürte oft, wenn ihn etwas bedrückte. Auch war er ehrlich zu ihm, was die wenigsten sich trauten. Das schätze Satan sehr an den Feuerdämon. Manchmal musste man auch einen Gott die Visiten lesen.

Außerdem spielten die Beiden unheimlich gerne Schach. Meistens gewann der Herrscher Gehennas.

„Ich hatte heute ein Gespräch mit Miss Abiona."

„Was hat Amaimon wieder angestellt?", hakte Asrael nach und setzte seinen Bauern.

Sie hatten der Weile das fünfte Spiel angefangen. Satan schüttelte nur den Kopf, während er mit seinem Pferd den Bauern schlug. „Es geht um Beelzebub."

„Das wäre dann ein neuer Rekord", meinte Asrael während er seinen nächsten Zug überlegte, „Im September angefangen und im Dezember wirst du schon in die Schule bestellt."

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf Satans Gesicht. All seine Söhne hatten es früher oder später geschafft, dass er in die Schule musste, doch bei keinem musste er so zeitig ein Gespräch mit der Lehrerin führen.

„Er hat nichts angestellt. Tatsächlich findet Miss Abiona, dass er Lucifer und Egyn sehr ähnlich ist, was mich um ehrlich zu sein auch erleichtert. Noch so einen Raufbold hätte ich wohl nicht ertragen", gab der Feuerdämon ehrlich zu.

„Sei froh, dass du nur Söhne hast. Ich sage dir Töchter sind um einiges schlimmer", versuchte Asrael ihn ein wenig aufzumuntern. Dabei meinte er seine Aussage sehr wohl ernst. Seine drei Töchter raubten ihm oft den letzten Nerv während seine vier Söhne nicht so schlimm waren.

Satan grinste bei den Worten seines Freundes. Er kannte dessen Kinder sehr gut und wusste wie anstrengend sie sein konnten.

„Haben wir uns das wirklich gut überlegt sie zu Königen und Todsünden zu machen?", lachte er.

Auch Asrael musste nun anfangen mit grinsen. „Manchmal frage ich mich das wirklich. Ich hoffe es wird ruhiger je älter sie werden. Aber zurück zum Thema. Weswegen hat sie dich in die Schule bestellt. Doch wohl nicht um dir mitzuteilen, dass dein Jüngster ein Engel wäre."

„Nein, sie hat die Vermutung, dass er eine Brille bräuchte."

„Oh", kam es nur von dem jüngeren Dämon. Er setzte seine Dame. „Hast du schon mit Fene darüber geredet?"

Satan schüttelte mit dem Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte nachher mit ihr reden damit wir heute Abend mit Beel darüber reden können."

Es klopfte leise an die Tür und diese wurde mit etwas zögern geöffnet. Beide Dämonen schauten überrascht auf, als sie Fene in der Tür stehen sahen.

„Ich unterbreche euer Spiel nur ungern, aber die Schule hat sich gemeldet. Es gibt wohl ein Problem in Gesellschaft. Ihr beide werdet verlangt."

Besorgnis schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. Doch Satan und Asrael wussten um was es ging. Ihre Kinder hatten sich wohl in die Haare bekommen und, Gehenna bewahre, wer weiß was angestellt.

„Ich habe mich schon gefragt wann wir bestellt werden würden", meinte Asrael nur, während die Beiden aufstanden um sich auf den Weg zu machen. Ihre Partie ließen sie dabei unberührt zurück.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8 – Standpauke und Strafen**

Miss Daeva hatte sich auf die Suche nach Selena begeben und sie in der Cafeteria aufgabeln können, nachdem sie Miss Ruha von allem berichtet hatte. Sie schleifte die Nephilim zu ihren Missmut direkt zur Schulleiterin. Miss Ruha kam aus ihrem Büro heraus und musterte die vor ihr sitzenden Schüler genau. Lord Satan und Fürst Asrael hatte sie direkt verständigt und hier her gebeten. Nun wollte sie wissen, was genau passiert war und ob die anderen auch etwas damit zu tun hatten. Deshalb nahm sie als erstes Selena in ihr Büro. Nach einer viertel Stunde kam diese wieder heraus und wurde entlassen. Sie war nicht am Streit beteiligt und hatte sich nur zu Schulden kommen lassen, dass sie gegangen war und keine Lehrkraft verständigt hatte. Als nächstes kamen Jacky und Latura dran, die nach fünf Minuten gehen durften. Nun war Jahi an der Reihe. Sie blieb am längsten von den vier Damen im Büro. Als sie rauskam bedachte sie die anderen mit einem traurigen Blick.

„Tut mir Leid für euch. Miss Ruha hat eure Väter verständigt und die befinden sich auf den Weg hier her", überbrachte sie die Nachricht vor der alle bangten. Sie hatten so gehofft, dass ihre Eltern nicht verständigt wurden oder sie zumindest noch ein bisschen Zeit hatten, aber nein sie mussten ja sofort verständigt werden.

Damit verabschiedete sich Jahi und ging. Die anderen blieben zurück und warteten nun darauf, dass ihre Väter eintrafen. Innerlich bereiteten sie sich auf eine Standpauke vor, die wohl in die Geschichte der Standpauken eingehen würde.

„Na super ich bekomme Ärger und dabei seid nur ihr beiden daran schuld", beschwerte sich Leviathan und Samael stimmte ihr ausnahmsweise zu.

„Ihr beiden habt aber auch nichts veranstaltet um das Ganze zu unterbinden also seid ganz ruhig", mischte sich Aeshma ein mit einem genervten Tonfall.

„Außerdem seid ihr nicht von ihnen getroffen wurden", meldete sich auch Astaroth zu Wort. Achamoth nickte zustimmend. Er hatte von der Schulschwester etwas zum kühlen für sein Auge und etwas gegen die Blutung an seiner Lippe bekommen. Leviathan verdrehte nur die Augen blieb aber ruhig. Samael tat theatralisch getroffen, doch die anderen ignorierten ihn.

Iblis und Belphegor saßen schweigend nebeneinander. Es war beängstigend sie zu beobachten. Sie schienen auf den Boden zu starren und erst jetzt das Ausmaß ihres Streites zu begreifen. Sie ignorierten die Diskussionen ihrer Geschwister.

Belphegor war der Erste, der mit reden begann: „Tut mir Leid."

Iblis schaute ihn überrascht an. Er hatte mit allen gerechnet nur nicht mit einer Entschuldigung. „Tut mir auch Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht anbrüllen dürfen."

„Und ich hätte dich nicht einen dummen Volltrottel nennen sollen."

Wieder herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Dämonen. Es war ein bedrückendes Schweigen. Sie wussten mit einer einfachen Entschuldigung war es nicht getan.

„Wenigsten gehen wir zusammen unter und nicht alleine", meinte Iblis.

Belphegor musste bei diesem Satz grinsen. Der Feuerdämon hatte Recht. Sie waren wenigstens nicht alleine auch wenn es ihm Leid tat, dass sie ihre Geschwister mit reingezogen hatten.

„Wisst ihr, ich glaube Miss Daeva hat dies geplant", mischte sich Aeshma in das Gespräch ein.

Verwundert schauten Iblis und Belphegor die Lichtdämonin an. Sie hatten nicht damit gerechnet. Eher mit einer Schuldzuweisung, aber nicht mit sowas.

Aeshma verdrehte nur die Augen als sie die Beiden sah, wie sie sie anstarrten. „Miss Daeva hat etwas gegen uns, das kann keiner abstreiten. Sie weiß genau, dass ihr beide euch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen könnt und wenn sie euch zusammen steckt es zu einem Streit, der eskaliert, kommen würde. Also wenn ich sie wäre, hätte ich es so gemacht um euch eins auszuwischen. Das wir mit reingezogen werden war ihr sicherlich auch klar und selbst wenn nicht, sie hätte dann wenigsten euch beide dranbekommen."

„Aeshma hat Recht", stimmte Azazel, der bis jetzt ziemlich still war, ihr zu.

„Na schön, dass ihr euch alle so versteht, aber es ändert nichts daran, dass wir tief in der Scheiße sitzen wegen den Beiden", mischte sich Leviathan mit ein. Sie war überhaupt nicht begeistert davon eine Standpauke von ihrem Vater zu bekommen.

„Wenn wir bei euch beiden nicht eingegriffen hätten, säßen wir wegen euch hier. Vergiss das nicht", erinnerte Kaia sie an den Streit mit Samael.

Leviathan schwieg. Sie wusste, das ihre ältere Schwester recht hatte. Wenn sie nicht eingegriffen hätten, wäre dieser Streit eskaliert.

Bei Belphegor und Iblis hatten sie zwar auch versucht, die Beiden zu beruhigen, aber sie waren wesentlich temperamentvoller und ganz ehrlich: niemand wollte einen in Flammen stehenden Iblis zu nahe kommen. So kam es wie es kommen musste. Immerhin wäre es wohl noch schlimmer ausgegangen, wenn sie nicht dazwischen gegangen wären.

„Was geschehen ist, ist geschehen. Wir können es nicht mehr ändern und müssen mit den Konsequenzen leben", sagte Lucifer.

„Tut uns Leid, dass wir euch mit reingezogen haben", sagte Belphegor und Iblis stimmte ihm zu. Ihre Geschwister nahmen die Entschuldigung an auch wenn Samael und Leviathan mürrisch waren.

Die Tür öffnete sich und zwei wütende Feuerdämonen betraten den Vorraum. Sowohl Satans als auch Asraels Kinder schluckten. Das würde wohl nicht gut für sie enden.

Satan und Asrael gingen zielstrebig auf die Tür zu. Dahinter lag der Vorraum zu Miss Ruhas Büro. Dort warteten ihre Kinder auf sie. Sie kannten das Prozetere schon in und auswendig, so oft waren sie hier gewesen. Die Dame, die hinter der Glasscheibe saß und alle empfing, die zu Miss Ruha wollten, begrüßte die beiden Dämonen mit einem Lächeln.

„Na, sind Sie auch schon wieder da. Sie können schon durch gehen. Miss Ruha hat auf Sie gewartet und es sieht nicht gut aus für Ihre Kinder."

„Damit haben wir schon gerechnet", meinte Asrael und ohne großartig Zeit zu verlieren öffnete er die Tür.

Auf dem ganzen nach Hause Weg hatten sowohl Asrael als auch Satan geschwiegen. Sie sind vorne weg gegangen, während ihre Kinder mit gesenkten Köpfen hinter her gelaufen waren. Keiner getraute sich etwas zu sagen. Sie hatten damit gerechnet, dass ihre Väter sie schon in der Schule anschreien würden. Doch dem war nicht so. Die beiden Feuerdämonen konnten sich gut beherrschen und man merkte ihnen nicht an, dass sie von innen kochten als Miss Ruha erklärte, was sie ihre Kinder angestellt hatten. Zu der Überraschung aller Anwesenden hatten Asrael und Satan versichert die Kosten für die Schäden zu übernehmen ohne weitere Ausschweifungen. Sonst übernahmen sie zwar auch die Kosten, wenn etwas kaputt ging doch im selben Atemzug legten sie fest, wie derjenige der dafür verantwortlich war seinen Tribut leisten musste. Diesmal war dies nicht der Fall gewesen. Selbst Miss Ruha war davon überrascht, auch wenn sie es versteckte.

Nun waren sie im Palast angekommen. Jeder rechnete damit, dass sie angeschrien werden würden. Doch es geschah nichts. Asrael verabschiedete sich von Satan und ging Richtung privaten Flügel seiner Familie ohne seine Kinder zu beachten. Vorsichtig folgten sie ihn.

Im privaten Flügel angekommen redete der Feuerdämon immer noch nicht mit seinen Kindern. Sie schauten sich verwundert und verunsichert an. Bestrafte er sie mit Schweigen?

Kaia war diejenige, die die Stille durchbrach als ihr Vater dabei war in seinen Gemächern zu verschwinden. „Willst du uns nicht anschreien?", fragte sie vorsichtig nach. Sie kannten ihren Vater nicht so.

Dieser hielt in seiner Bewegung inne, als ob er abschätzen würde ob sie es verdient hatten zu erfahren was er tat. Er drehte sich zu ihnen um und auf seinen Gesicht konnte man keinerlei Regung oder Gefühle lesen.

Als er sprach war seine Stimme monoton: „Wieso sollte ich?"

„Weil ich mit Iblis das Zimmer zerstört, unsere Mitschüler eingeschüchtert und Astaroth und Achamoth verletzt habe", sagte Belphegor zögerlich.

Asraels Blick fiel nun auf ihn. „Ich habe euch schon so oft angeschrien und trotzdem verwickelt ihr euch immer wieder in irgendwelche Prügeleien. Ich will meine Zeit nicht weiter damit verschwenden. Ihr zeigt mir immer wieder aufs Neue, dass es euch egal ist", er machte eine kurze Pause um seine Kinder eindringlich anzuschauen, „Ich bin nur enttäuscht von euch und mir um ehrlich zu sein nicht sicher, ob es richtig ist, dass ihr Todsünden werdet, so wie ihr euch verhaltet."

Damit drehte er sich um, öffnete die Tür zu seinen Gemächern, wo eine überraschte Jahi* ihren Mann anschaute und verschwand darin. Seine Kinder blieben schockiert über diese Aussage auf dem Flur zurück.

Anders sah es bei Satan und seinen Kindern aus. Dieser hatte sich vor ihnen aufgebaut. „Wollt ihr mir das erklären?", sagte er gefährlich leise.

Die Söhne schluckten und schauten sich panisch an. Wenn er diese Stimmlage hatte mussten sie sich so schnell wie möglich eine Deckung suchen, sonst würden sie als Fackel enden.

„Ich und Belphegor sind aneinander geraden und unser Streit ist ein bisschen außer Kontrolle geraden", versuchte es Iblis. Er bereitete sich schon mal auf einen Wutausbruch vor, der auch gleich folgte.

„EUER STREIT IST EIN BISSCHEN AUßER KONTROLLE GERATEN?! IST DAS WIRKLICH DEIN ERNST?!", schrie er seinen viertältesten Sohn an.

Dann wendete er sich an seine anderen Söhne: „UND WAS HABT IHR GEMACHT UM ES ZU VERHINDERN?"

„Wir haben versucht sie aufzuhalten, aber-", versuchte es Lucifer doch wurde unterbrochen.

„Ihr habt [style type="italic"] _versucht_ [/style] sie aufzuhalten?!", fauchte Satan. Seiner Stimme nach zu urteilen mussten sie nun eine verdammt gute Erklärung liefern, sonst würden sie Bekanntschaft mit seinen Flammen machen.

Samael versuchte ihren Vater zu besänftigen: „Iblis stand in Flammen und Belphegor war auch nicht ganz so leicht zu händeln."

„SAG MAL WOLLT IHR MICH VERARSCHEN?!", wütend funkelte er jeden seiner Söhne an. Die Temperatur stieg im Raum erheblich an und seine Flammen kamen zum Vorschein. Sie tanzten wild über seine Haut und züngelten sich langsam Richtung den jüngeren Dämonen. „Ihr wart zu zehnt. Zu **zehnt**! Und habt es nicht geschafft die Beiden auseinander zu bringen?!"

Azazel wollte ansetzten doch Satan ließ ihn gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen. „Ihr seid meine _verdammten_ Söhne, nach mir die mächtigsten Dämonen in Gehenna! Wie wollt ihr ein ganzes Volk regieren, wenn ihr nicht mal euren Bruder unter Kontrolle bekommt?!"

Dies saß. Einige senkten den Kopf aus Reue, andere vermieden den Blickkontakt. Seine Worte trafen sie und in gewisser Weise hatte er auch Recht.

Dann wendete er sich direkt wieder an Iblis: „Und du! Belphegor und du waren mal befreundet. Hast du dies vergessen oder hast du bei deinen ständigen Prügeleien dein Gehirn zu Matsch geschlagen?!"

„Nein, habe ich nicht! Aber es ist ja nicht nur meine Schuld. Belphegor hat mich genauso provoziert", funkelte Iblis seinen Vater wütend an. Es war eine gefährliche Situation. Satan war auf 180 und Iblis fühlte sich unfair behandelt. Diese Mischung war höchst explosiv und das wussten seine Geschwister. Astaroth versuchte ihn unauffällig zu beruhigen, doch Iblis ignorierte es.

„Und außerdem hat Miss Daeva und immerhin als Paar zusammen getan. Sie-"

„Du willst nicht wirklich deiner Lehrerin die Schuld geben?!", zischte Satan leise. Das war das Zeichen, dass er gleich explodieren würde.

Bevor Iblis antworten konnte mischte sich Egyn ein. „Es tut uns Leid."

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen", versicherte Lucifer.

„Für Reue ist es jetzt zu spät", sagte er an Lucifer und Egyn gewandt.

„Du hast andere in Gefahr gebracht, deine Mitschüler verschreckt, ein ganzes Klassenzimmer zerstört und sogar welche verletzt", richtete er sich an Iblis, „Das alles nur wegen einen beschissenen Tanz! Ich bin mehr als enttäuscht. Von euch allen. Ihr seid meine Söhne und bereitet mir ständig nur Ärger. Ziemt sich sowas als angehende Dämonenkönige?" Seine Flammen waren inzwischen komplett hervorgetreten und wüteten wild umher. Satans Söhne hatten einen Sicherheitsabstand eingenommen, damit sie sich nicht die Haut versenkten.

„Wir werden-", versuchte es Egyn.

„Ihr braucht mir nicht kommen mit irgendwelchen leeren Versprechungen und Entschuldigungen", knurrte Satan. „Zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich zulassen kann, dass ihr Dämonenkönige werdet." 

Schockiert blickten seine Söhne auf. Dies hatte er noch nie gesagt, selbst in den wütendsten Momenten nicht.

„Aber-", wollte Astaroth ansetzten doch Satan war schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Ihm reichte es und er hatte keinen Nerv mehr weiter mit ihnen zu diskutieren. Es lief immer auf dasselbe hinaus. Sie meinten sie würden es nie wieder machen und trotzdem wurde er danach wieder in die Schule bestellt. Seine Geduld hatte auch ein Limit und dieses war nun erreicht.

Mit fester Stimme sagte er: „Kein aber. Ihr habt mir oft genug gezeigt, dass ihr euch einen Dreck um die anderen Schert. So jemand kann kein König werden. Geht mir aus den Augen. Ich will euch für den Rest der Woche nicht mehr sehen."

Seine Söhne kamen Satans Wunsch nach.

Belphegor öffnete die Tür zum Dach. Iblis und er hatten damals als sie noch befreundet waren dies gefunden und waren oft hier gewesen. Von hier aus hatte man einen wunderbaren Blick über ganz Pandemonium. Später zog er sich hier her zurück, wenn er nachdenken musste, so wie jetzt. Er war allerdings nicht der Einzige mit dieser Idee.

Iblis saß am Rand, seine Beine baumelten über die kleine Brüstung. Belphegor wollte erst umdrehen doch überlegte es sich anders. Er gesellte sich zu dem Feuerdämon. Eine Weile schwiegen die Beiden sich an.

„Wie war die Standpauke von Asrael?", fragte Iblis in die Stille ohne den Blick von der untergehenden Sonne zu wenden.

„Er hat nichts gesagt", nun schaute ihn Iblis verwundert an, „Als wir nachgefragt haben meinte er nur, dass er sehr enttäuscht von uns ist und sich nicht sicher ist, ob wir es verdient haben Todsünden zu werden."

Iblis blickte wieder nach vorn. „Das ist hart."

„Ja, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass schweigen mich mehr trifft als, wenn er mich angebrüllt hätte."

Belphegor war kurz in seinen Gedanken versunken. Es hatte ihn wirklich sehr verletzte, aber in gewisser Weise hatte ihr Vater Recht. Wie sollten sie das Amt der Todsünden annehmen, wenn sie sich so schnell reizen ließen und außer Kontrolle gerieten?

„Satan hat euch angeschrien", es war mehr eine Aussage als eine Frage.

Iblis nickte. „Du hast ihn schreien gehört?"

„Ja, der ganze Palast hat es gehört."

Wieder herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden Dämonen.

„Er meinte, dass er enttäuscht ist und wir uns nicht wundern brauchen, dass keiner uns mag. Er ist sich nicht sicher, ob wir wirklich würdigt sind für das Amt der Dämonenkönige, deshalb entzieht er dies uns vorerst." 

Schockiert sah Belphegor ihn an. „Das kann er doch nicht machen?"

„Anscheinend schon. Wir haben wirklich scheiße gebaut."

Betretendes Schweigen herrschte. Beide hingen in ihren Gedanken. Sie mussten sich wirklich ändern und ihren Vätern beweisen, dass sie würdige Todsünden und Dämonenkönige sein konnten.

„Wir müssen es irgendwie wieder gut machen."

Lilith war in ihrem Palast und wollte sich in ihren Gemächern ein Bad einlassen, als sie eine ihr bekannte Person in ihren Sessel vor den Kamin sitzen sah.

„Was willst du hier?", begrüßte Lilith barsch die andere Person.

„Begrüßt man so seine Schwester?", kam die gespielt entrüstete Antwort.

„Oh tut mir Leid, Machalath", Liliths Stimme triefte vor Sarkasmus. „Also was willst du hier, Machalath?"

Machalath stand auf und minimierte den Abstand zwischen ihr und ihrer älteren Schwester.

„Du verletzt mich damit. Ich wollte dich lediglich besuchen, Schwesterherz, und sehen wie es dir geht", kam die Antwort. In ihrer Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit, doch Lilith wusste es besser. Machalath war nie um irgendein Familienmitglied besorgt. Sie sah stets nur ihren eigenen Vorteil, egal was mit den anderen war.

„Mir geht's gut", antwortete sie knapp.

Für einen kurzen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann ergriff Machalath das Wort: „Wie geht es Satan?"

Diese Frage kam unerwartet und überrumpelte Lilith. Wieso stellte ihre Schwester eine Frage zu ihren Exmann?

„Gut. Wieso?"

„Na ich muss doch wissen wie es ihm geht, unseren großen Herrscher", nun lag Spott in ihrer Stimme und dies passte eher zu Machalath. Sie war kein großer Fan von Satan, dass wusste Lilith. Vor allem nachdem er sich für sie entschieden hatte und nicht für ihre Schwester. Das sie sogar zusammen ein Kind hatten machte die Sache nicht besser und trieb einen Keil zwischen Lilith und Machalath.

„Machalath, ich weiß genau, dass du dich für sein Wohlbefinden so wenig interessierst, wie für die Bettler und Armen. Also sag mir was du willst oder geh!" Lilith reichte es. Sie hasste die Spielchen, die Machalath mit ihr spielte.

„Du beschützt ihn noch immer, obwohl er dir so weh getan hat?" Machalaths Stimme wurde sanft, fast liebevoll. Sie ging auf ihre Schwester zu und berührte sacht ihre Oberarme, als würden sie zerfallen, wenn sie zu stark zudrückte. Es war eine liebevolle Geste zwischen Schwestern, doch Lilith versuchte sich nicht einlullen zu lassen. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass Machalath etwas im Schilde führte und sie würde darauf nicht reinfallen. Doch ließ sie die Berührung zu.

„Er ist der Vater meines Sohnes", flüsterte sie die Antwort. Bedrückt von der Erkenntnis, dass er ihr noch etwas bedeutete. Doch dies wollte sie nicht laut aussprechen. Nicht vor Machalath.

„Das gibt ihm noch lange nicht das Recht dich so zu behandeln. Du hast ihn geliebt und ihm alles gegeben und er dankt es dir indem er mit einem dahergelaufenen Flitchen ins Bett steigt und einen Bastard zeugt!" Machalath flüsterte zwar, doch man hörte deutlich den Ekel und die Wut heraus.

Für einen kurzen Moment war Lilith gewillt ihrer Schwester recht zu geben, doch sie ermahnte sich. Warum konnte ihre Schwester sie so gut manipulieren?

Sie schüttelte die Hände ab und entfernte sich einige Schritte von ihr. Sie durfte Machalath nicht zu sehr an sich ran lassen. Ihr Blick, den der eines verängstigten und gebrochenen Rehs glich, verhärtete sich nun. Mit fester Stimme antwortete sie: „Hör auf in alte Wunden zu bohren. Das ist nun 17 Jahre her."

Auch Machalaths Blick würde fest. „Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass du ihm vergeben hast. Auch wenn es 17 Jahre her ist. Du kannst es nicht vergessen und du wirst es auch nie vergessen", sie zuckte mit den Achseln, ihr Blick wieder weicher und drehte sich um, das Kaminfeuer beobachtend, „Aber gut es ist dein Leben nicht meins."

Lilith seufzte: „Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich es vergessen hätte. Aber um meines Sohnes Willen reißen wir uns zusammen."

‚Und, weil ich ihn noch immer liebe', fügte sie im Stillen hinzu.

Machalath drehte sich langsam um. „Wie geht es eigentlich Lucifer?", wechselte sie ohne Vorwarnung das Thema.

„Gut, wieso?" Liliths Alarmglocken läuteten. Machalath fragte nie nach ihren Sohn.

„Darf ich mich nicht nach meinem Neffen erkundigen? Er liegt mir immerhin am Herzen", gespielt theatralisch hielt sie sich die Stelle, wo ihr Herz war. Wenn sie ein was konnte, dann Gefühle jemanden vorzuspielen. Egal ob Trauer, Besorgnis oder Mitgefühl. Das konnte sie schon seitdem sie erschaffen wurden. Lilith bewunderte früher immer diese Macht über die Gefühle. Sie konnte andere dadurch sehr gut manipulieren. Heute verabscheute sie diese Eigenschaft.

„Du hast dich noch nie um ihn gekümmert, geschweige denn gesorgt", kam ihre kühle Antwort.

Machalath zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Anscheinend war es ihr egal, was Lilith dachte. Zu ihrer Überraschung wollte Machalath wieder gehen und war dabei, ihre Gemächer zu verlassen. An der Türschwelle blieb sie jedoch stehen und drehte sich noch einmal zu ihrer Schwester um.

„Ich drücke ihm die Daumen, dass er bei der Schülersprecherwahl gewinnen wird", meinte sie nur und ging mit einen selbstgefälligen Grinsen.

Lilith blieb zurück. Woher wusste sie von der Schülersprecherwahl? Sie hatte ihr nicht davon erzählt. Satan hatte mit ihr gar keinen Kontakt mehr, nachdem sie sich geeinigt hatten, dass er der Herrscher Gehennas werden sollte. Es kam damals zu einem Streit mit Machalath. Naemi, Igereth und sie sahen Satan als den rechtmäßigen Gott Gehennas an. Immerhin hatte er die blauen Flammen, die sie nicht besaßen. Somit gab es für sie keinen Zweifel. Er war der Mächtigste. Machalath sah dies etwas anders. Sie waren Dēvatā'ō's, Göttinnen, die von Vater Zeit und Mutter Magie erschaffen wurden. Damit empfand sie, dass sie auch einen Anspruch auf den Thron hätten. Auch Satan war ein Gott, jedoch von Vater Zeit und Mutter Erde erschaffen. Er allein hatte die Macht neue Dämonen zu erschaffen. Lilith und ihre Schwestern mussten immer zu zweit sein. Naemi und Igereth arbeiteten zusammen und erschufen die Tiere in Gehenna. Lilith schloss sich mit Machalath zusammen und erschufen unter anderen Hexen, Vampire und Werwölfe. Dämonen schafften sie nie. Sie hatten es oft versucht, doch diese krepierten jedes Mal jämmerlich. Machalath musste einsehen, dass nur der Träger der blauen Flammen dazu imstande war. Schlussendlich stimmte sie widerwillig zu und Satan bestieg den Thron.

‚Was für ein Spiel spielst du?', fragte sich Lilith und machte sich auf den Weg zu Satans Palast. Sie musste mit ihm darüber reden. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr, dass Machalath etwas ausheckte und das bedeutete nichts Gutes.

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Lilith im Palast ihres Exmannes ankam. Die Wachen ließen sie parieren, immerhin war sie die Mutter des erstgeborenen Sohnes Satans und kam öfters zu Besuch. Selbst die Uhrzeit machte sie nicht stutzig. Sie nahmen an, dass Satan ihr von den Eskapaden seiner Söhne erzählt hatte und sie nun kam um mit ihm darüber zu reden.

Sie brauchte nicht lange um den privaten Flur zu finden. Immerhin hatte sie jahrelang hier gelebt. Leise klopfte sie an die Tür mit dem Wissen, dass Satan wohl noch wach sein würde. Er arbeitete öfters bis spät in die Nacht.

Fene öffnete die Tür und sah sie verwundert an. „Was macht Ihr hier?"

„Tut mir Leid euch zu stören", entschuldigte sich Lilith, „Aber ich müsste mit Satan reden. Es wäre dringend. Und Fene du weißt, dass du mich nicht siezen musst."

Das Letzte sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln. Fene hatte sie nie als Bedrohung angesehen und immer freundlich behandelt. Das konnte sie nicht von allen Frauen, die Satan gehabt hatte, behaupten. Lesji, Iblis' und Astaroths Mutter, hasste Lilith und alle anderen Frauen von ihm, die vor ihr waren. Weswegen hatte Lilith nie herausfinden können. Sie ließ Satan und ihre beiden Söhne sitzen nachdem Astaroth auf der Welt war. Seitdem hatte sie sich nie wieder sehen lassen.

„Ihr seid eine Göttin und ich nur eine Insektendämonin. Also lasst mich Euch siezen."

„Aber du gehörst zur Familie, da musst du mich wirklich nicht siezen."

„Na gut, jedoch nur, wenn wir uns privat Unterhalten", gab Fene nach. „Ich gehe Satan holen." Sie wusste, dass wenn Lilith den Weg mitten in der Nacht auf sich nahm, es etwas ernstes sein musste. Die Insektendämonin drehte sich um und verschwand im inneren von Satans Gemächern. Nach wenigen Minuten stand er nur mit einem Handtuch begleitet in der Tür.

Lilith musterte ihn kurz, ignorierte aber die Tatsache, dass er gerade aus der Dusche gekommen sein muss.

„Was ist so wichtig, dass du mich mitten in der Nacht sprechen willst?", fragte Satan direkt nach.

„Es geht um Machalath." Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen. Satan trat beiseite und ließ sie in die Gemächer eintreten. Fene saß auf den Sessel, Satan bedeutete seiner Exfrau auf den Sofa platz zu nehmen. Er verschwand im Bad um sich schnell etwas drüber zu ziehen und nach wenigen Minuten kam er wieder heraus. Er nahm auf einem Stuhl platz.

„Also was ist mit Machalath?"

„Hast du oder Lucifer ihr von der Schülersprecherwahl erzählt?", fragte Lilith direkt nach. Bevor sie irgendwelche Anschuldigungen laut aussprach musste sie sich hundert Prozentig sicher sein.

„Nein."

Auch Fene verneinte und beide meinten, dass weder Lucifer noch seine Geschwister seit dem neuen Schuljahr mit Machalath gesprochen hatten. Sie vermied die königliche Familie.

„Sie hat mich heute besucht und hat mich über mein, dein und Lucifers Wohlbefinden ausgefragt. Am Ende machte sie eine Bemerkung wegen der Schülersprecherwahl. Ich habe ihr aber nie etwas davon erzählt", erklärte Lilith.

„Vielleicht haben Naemi oder Igereth bei einem Gespräch dies mal erwähnt", meinte Fene.

Lilith schüttelte jedoch den Kopf. „Nein, Machalath hat seit August nicht mehr mit ihnen gesprochen. Das sie mich besucht kam mir schon sehr merkwürdig vor."

Satan stimmte ihr zu: „Machalath hat, seit dem ich den Thron bestiegen habe, nicht mehr viel von ihren Schwestern wissen wollen. Vor allem nachdem ich dich geheiratet habe und Lucifer auf die Welt kam."

Für einige Minuten herrschte Stille. Jeder machte sich seine eigenen Gedanken und versuchte alles richtig zu deuten. Satan und Lilith kannten Machalath gut genug um zu wissen, dass es etwas zu bedeuten hatte, wenn sie jetzt ankam und auf heile Welt machte.

Fene war diejenige die, die Stille unterbrach. „Was hat Machalath geplant?", stellte sie die Frage laut, die alle drei beschäftigte.

*Jahi ist ein weit verbreiteter Name in Gehenna, deshalb tragen sowohl die Mutter von Asraels Kindern als auch die Schulkameradin von Azazel diesen Namen. Damit ihr euch nicht wundert.


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9 – Neue Verbündete und eine Schülersprecherwahl**

„Wieso um alles in Gehenna muss ich eine Brille tragen?", nörgelte Beelzebub.

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen nachdem Miss Abiona mit seinem Vater geredet hatte. Noch an dem Abend hatte er nach der Standpauke mit Fene darüber gesprochen. Am nächsten Tag waren sie mit Beel zu einer Heilerin gegangen, die schon Samaels Augen untersucht hatte. Sie stellte fest, dass der Insektendämon eine kleine Sehschwäche hatte. Sofort machte sie sich daran eine Brille für ihn zu besorgen. Am gestrigen Abend kam sie dann an und heute war der erste Tag, wo Beelzebub seine Brille tragen sollte. Dieser war davon gar nicht begeistert, was er auch zum Ausdruck brachte.

Fene kannte ihren Sohn so gar nicht, doch sie strich ihn liebevoll über den Kopf und versicherte ihm, dass es besser wäre. „Du kannst doch nicht in die Schule gehen ohne etwas an der Tafel zu erkennen. Wie willst du dann lernen?"

„Ich erkenne ja was an der Tafel. Nur nicht so gut", gab er kleinlaut zu.

„Mach dir nichts draus Beel, Samael hat auch eine Brille. Du bist nicht der Einzige", versicherte ihm Egyn.

„Und deine sieht wesentlich besser aus als seine", kommentierte Astaroth das Ganze.

Der Insektendämon ließ sich davon nicht überzeugen. „Aber er setzt sie auch nicht auf."

„Ja, weil er Kontaktlinsen hat. Für dich haben wir auch welche bestellt, aber es dauert seine Zeit bis wir die bekommen und solange musst du mit der Brille vorlieb nehmen", mischte sich nun Satan ein.

Beelzebub wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte gegen seinen Vater, vor allem weil dieser sowohl seine Brüder als auch seine Mutter auf seiner Seite hatte. Wohl oder übel musste er mit der Brille vorlieb nehmen und setzte sie etwas widerspenstig auf.

„Na geht doch", sagte Satan mit einen kleinen Lächeln.

Seine Geschwister und er verabschiedeten sich von ihnen und machten sich auf den Weg zur Schule. Wie immer steuerten sie zuerst die Grundschule an um Beelzebub und Amaimon ab zusetzten.

„Was ist, wenn sie mich wegen der Brille ausgrenzen?", fragte Beel leise als sie außer Hörweite ihrer Eltern waren.

„Das werden sie nicht", versicherte Lucifer ihm.

„Es gibt sehr viele Dämonen, die eine Brille brauchen", versuchte auch Egyn ihn aufzumuntern.

„Und wenn, dann kommst du zu mir und ich regle das", meinte Amaimon.

Astaroth und Iblis stimmten Amaimon zu und meinten sie würden ihm natürlich auch helfen und wenn es sein müsste denjenigen einen Besuch abstatten, der ihn deswegen dumm anmachen würde.

Selbst Samael versicherte ihm, dass es nicht schlimm sei. Allerdings tat er dies nur, weil seine Geschwister am Vorabend mit ihm geredet hatten. Er sollte ihm ja keine Angst machen. Zähne knirschen willigte er ein. Letzten Endes sah er ein, dass sie Recht hatten.

Beel musste Lächeln bei den Aufmunterungsversuchen seiner Geschwister. Sie wussten genau, was sie sagen oder machen mussten um ihm die Angst zu nehmen. Er war mehr als froh, sie als seine Brüder zu haben.

Astaroth wollte gerade in das Zimmer gehen für Kunst als er von drei Mitschülern aufgehalten wurde. Es waren Eshm, Malphas und Rahu.

Eshm und Malphas versperrten dem Fäulnisdämon den Weg. Er war gezwungen sich umzudrehen um so ihnen auszuweichen doch dort stand Rahu. Er grinste dreckig.

„Na wen haben wir denn da?"

Astaroth wusste, dass dies nichts Gutes bedeutete. Er hatte schnell gemerkt, dass die drei etwas gegen ihn und Egyn hatten. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er hatte eine Vermutung. Rahu war ein Feuerdämon, der sehr temperamentvoll sein konnte. Dies hatte Astaroth am eigenen Leibe erfahren müssen. Es war damals zu einem der vielen Bälle gewesen, die Satan regelmäßig zu Feiertagen oder anderen Anlässen für die Adligen veranstaltete, da sie sich nicht unter das gemeine Volk mischen wollten. Rahu und seine Familie war immer eingeladen worden, so auch dieses Mal. Rahus Familie hatte einigen Einfluss, da sie zu einem der acht großen Adelshäuser gehörten. Sie waren neben dem Haus Pralako und Panlako die Drittmächtigsten. Den großen Adelshäusern standen zwei bis drei Nebenhäuser unter. Diese hatten nicht ganz so viel Einfluss, jedoch besaßen auch sie kleinere Nebenhäuser von denen es über 200 gab.

Rahu war das jüngste Kind von fünf Kindern. Er hatte zwei Brüder und zwei Schwestern. Seine ganze Familie war arrogant und schon immer neidisch auf Satan und dessen Familie gewesen. Trotzdem oder gerade deswegen waren sie bei jeden Ratstreffen anwesend, was ziemlich nervig sein konnte.

Zu diesem Ball versuchte seine Schwester mit Astaroth anzubändeln. Sie waren gerade Mal in der Grundschule, doch für seine Familie zählte nur, dass sie noch mehr Einfluss bekamen und dies bedeutete, dass sie ihre Kinder versuchten mit mächtigeren Dämonen zu verheiraten. Das begann auch schon im Grundschulalter. Lucifer hatte ihn damals aus der mehr als peinlichen und nervigen Situation retten können. Allerdings gefiel dies Rahus Brüdern ganz und gar nicht. Sie schickten Rahu zu Lucifer und Astaroth um es zu regeln. Anscheinend fanden sie, dass es Zeit war, dass er lernte wie ihre Familie sowas handhabte. Nun, für sein Alter waren Lucifer und Astaroth mehr als verwundert, wie er mit ihnen sprach. Er hatte sich einiges von seinen älteren Brüdern abgeschaut.

Eshm und Malphas waren dagegen keine Adligen, aber hatten reiche Eltern, weswegen sie sich die Schule leisten konnten. Rahu und die anderen beiden waren schnell Freunde geworden, wobei Astaroth das Gefühl hatte, dass Rahu sie nur für seine Zwecke ausnutzte.

„Was willst du, Rahu?", fragte Astaroth gereizt. Er hatte keinen Nerv für sowas.

„Weißt du, du denkst du bist der Beste und Tollste, nur weil du Satans Sohn bist", begann Rahu, wurde aber von dem Fäulnisdämon unterbrochen.

„Ich glaube du redest da von dir." Astaroth grinste seinen Gegenüber dreckig an. Man sah ihm an, dass Astaroth einen wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

Er kam Astaroth bedrohlich nah und funkelte ihn wütend an. „Was ist dein kleines, dreckiges Geheimnis, dass du nicht in allen Fremdsprachen sein musst wie wir?"

Auch seine zwei Freunde kamen näher und engten ihn so immer mehr ein. „Vielleicht ist er ja mega dumm und sein Daddy will so verschleiern, dass er eine Schande für die Familie ist", meinte Eshm.

„Nein, irgendwas anderes ist es", Rahu machte eine kurze Pause, „Also spuck es aus."

Astaroth baute sich vor ihm auf. Er wusste solchen Typen durfte man keine Angst zeigen. Tatsächlich hatte er nicht vor ihm Angst, sondern davor, dass sie sein Geheimnis herausfanden. Er wollte sich nicht ausmalen, was dann passieren würde.

Bevor einer von beiden auch nur etwas sagen oder machen konnte mischte sich eine Dämonin ein.

„Zieht ab oder ich werde Miss Wibke erzählen, dass ihr drei Mathe geschwänzt habt. Sie wird sich bestimmt sehr für diese Information interessieren", sagte Aeshma.

Rahu funkelte sie wütend an, sagte jedoch nichts dazu. Er war sich nicht sicher ob man sich mit Aeshma anlegen sollte oder nicht. Immerhin stimmte ihr Vorwurf und Miss Wibke würde sie wohl für den Rest der Schulzeit bestrafen, wenn sie davon erfuhr. Er und seine zwei Freunde zogen ab.

„Alles gut?", fragte die Lichtdämonin Astaroth.

Dieser nickte als Antwort. „Ja, alles gut. Danke."

„Kein Problem", winkte Aeshma ab, „Die Typen scheinen alles darauf zu setzten, die neuen Schulrowdys zu werden."

Astaroth musste bei dieser Aussage grinsen. Die Beiden gingen zusammen in das Kunstkabinett.

„Was wollten sie eigentlich von dir?", fragte Aeshma während sie ihre Plätze einnahmen. Einige Mitschüler hatten den Kurs verlassen, wie Mr. Babuh es voraus gesagt hatte. Von 15 Schülern waren sie nur noch zu zehnt.

„Weil ich nicht alle Fremdsprachen mitmachen muss", meinte Astaroth leise. Ihm war es unangenehm darüber zu reden und die Lichtdämonin merkte dies sofort.

„Lass dich von diesen Schwachmaden nicht fertig machen. Du hast deine Gründe und damit ist gut."

Er lächelte sie an, dankbar das sie nicht weiter nachgefragt hatte. „Keine Sorge, so schnell lasse ich mich nicht fertig machen. Aber warum hast du mir geholfen?" Er war neugierig. Aeshma war eigentlich nicht der Typ Dämon der anderen half. Sie war zwar nicht so schadenfroh und zickig wie Leviathan, aber auch nicht so hilfsbereit wie Kaia. Dass sie eingegriffen hatte verwunderte ihn.

„Naja, sagen wir so. Ich habe es nicht ganz uneigennützig gemacht", gab sie zu und Astaroth war überrascht sowas wie Verlegenheit in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Er beäugte sie genau und sie spürte seinen Blick. Mit einen Seufzer fuhr sie fort: „Ich habe beim letzten Mal einen kleinen Blick in dein Skizzenbuch werfen können. Du scheinst ziemlich gut zeichnen zu können, zumindest soweit wie ich das beurteilen konnte."

Jetzt verstand Astaroth gar nichts mehr. Was hatten denn seine Zeichenkünste damit zu tun? Sein Blick schien genau diese Frage zu zeigen, denn Aeshma musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen und versuchte Klarheit zu bringen. „Ich zeichne seit ich sieben bin, deshalb war es für mich klar diesen Kunstkurs zu belegen. Im Laufe der Jahre, die ich hier bin, habe ich so einige gute Zeichner und Maler in diesen Kurs kommen und gehen sehen. Die Meisten halten es mit Mr. Babuhs Art nicht so wirklich aus. Ich finde ihn zwar etwas neben der Spur, aber ansonsten ist er vollkommen in Ordnung", sie blickte auf ihre Staffelei, unsicher ob sie ihm gegenüber so ehrlich sein konnte, „Naja, ich will endlich jemanden haben der Mal bleibt und wo man sich mit denjenigen austauschen kann." Sie flüsterte beinah.

Das kam wirklich unerwartet. So kannte er Aeshma gar nicht.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde dem Kunstkurs treu bleiben", sagte er mit einen kleinen Lächeln. Aeshma musste auch Lächeln. Anscheinend konnten sie doch irgendwie sowas wie Freunde werden.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Belphegor versuchte Iblis alles, um den Vorfall wieder gut zu machen. Er strengte sich in der Schule an, vermied sämtliche Streitigkeiten und trainierte hart für das Footballteam. Er versuchte weniger Temperamentvoll zu sein und wenn sie Gesellschaft hatten riesen sich Belpehgor und er zusammen, sehr zu der Überraschung seiner Geschwister und Miss Daeva. Sein und Belphegors Vater bestanden darauf, dass sie alle in der Gruppe in Gesellschaft blieben und nicht neu aufgeteilt wurden. Sie wussten nicht ob es zur Strafe gehörte oder was sich ihre Väter dabei gedacht hatten. Aber nun mussten sie da durch. Die Beiden versuchten nicht mehr zu streiten, ihre Differenzen im ruhigen zu klären und folgten dem Unterricht aufmerksam.

Immer mehr und mehr bemerkte der Feuerdämon, wie viel Spaß es machte, wenn er tanzte. Klar, dass er nicht mit einem Mädchen tanzen durfte hatte ihn hart getroffen und er knapperte noch immer daran. Doch langsam gewöhnte er sich an die Situation.

Manchmal ging er, wenn er Freistunden hatte, in den kleinen Tanzsaal. Dort versuchte er ein paar der Schritte, die sie gelernt hatten, zu üben.

So auch heute. Er hatte gerade Mathe gehabt und haute seine Tasche wütend in den Spint. Ihre Lehrerin hatte eine unangekündigte Leistungskontrolle geschrieben und er hatte das Gefühl, dass er rein gar nichts gewusst hatte. Nun hatte er zwei Freistunden bis die Verkündung des Ergebnisses der Schülersprecherwahl stattfand. Da er noch nicht gewählt hatte machte er sich als erstes auf den Weg zu den Wahlkabinen. Diese befanden sich im dritten Obergeschoss. Er stimmte natürlich für seinen Bruder. Danach machte er sich in den Tanzsaal. Nach dieser misslungenen Mathestunde brauchte er dringend Ablenkung. Vorsichtig horchte er, doch niemand schien in den Saal zu sein, sodass er diesen betrat. Er erinnerte ihn an einen Ballettsaal. An der Wand gegenüber der Tür befand sich ein Spiegel, der die ganze Wand einnahm und eine Stange für wahrscheinlich Balletttänzerinnen, wobei er sich nicht erinnerte, dass die Schule Ballett anbot.

Er platzierte sich in der Mitte des Raumes und schnipste mit den Fingern. Damit begann eine Melodie den Raum zu erfüllen und er mit tanzen. Iblis war so vertieft darin, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie jemand den Saal betrat und ihn überrascht und neugierig beobachtete. Als die Melodie verstummte klatschte jemand und Iblis erschreckte sich. Er drehte sich um. Dort stand Panaya, eine Mitschülerin.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er perplex.

Sie kicherte nur. „Ich wollte trainieren, aber dann habe ich die Melodie gehört und wollte wieder gehen. Doch ich war neugierig wer hier Walzer tanzt. Also bin ich rein gekommen." 

„Du hast mich beobachtet", sagte Iblis schockiert.

Sie zuckte nur mit den Achseln. „Weißt du, du bist gar nicht so schlecht, aber wird es nicht langweilig alleine einen Paartanz zu tanzen?", stellte sie stattdessen eine Gegenfrage.

„Worauf willst du hinaus?" Iblis hatte die Arme nun verschränkt und schaute sie skeptisch an.

„Wie ernst ist es dir mit dem Tanzen?" In ihren Augen blitze etwas auf, was Iblis nicht deuten konnte.

Der Feuerdämon zögerte. Konnte er ihr vertrauen? Er wollte auf keinen Fall das Publik wurde, das Iblis gern tanzte. Immerhin hatte er den Ruf eines Schlägertypen weg, der ihn auch nicht gerecht wurde, aber besser war als ein Tütü tragender Tänzer. Seine Mitschüler würden sich das Maul deswegen zerreißen. Andererseits schien sie ihm anbieten zu wollen, seine Tanzpartnerin zu werden. Und er hatte es satt alleine oder mit Belphegor tanzen zu müssen. Da war dies eine verführerische Abwechslung.

„Wenn dem so wäre, was würdest du dann machen?" Er hatte sich entschieden ihr teilweise zu vertrauen.

„Ich würde dich fragen, ob du Interesse an einer Tanzpartnerin hättest", sagte sie mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht.

Iblis konnte es nicht glauben. Hatte sie gerade wirklich sich angeboten mit ihm zu tanzen? Eigentlich mieden Mädchen ihn. Nicht, weil er nicht attraktiv war, sondern weil er der Sohn Satans war und als sehr temperamentvoll galt.

„Auf jeden Fall", grinste nun Iblis die Wasserdämonin an.

„Na gut, dann lass uns loslegen."

Und damit nahmen sie die Ausgangsstellung für den Walzer ein. Iblis schnipste noch einmal und die Musik begann von vorn, genau wie ihr Tanz. Diesmal musste er nur nicht alleine tanzen.

Lucifer war aufgeregt. Gleich würde sich entscheiden ob er oder Asura Schülersprecher werden würde. Sie standen zusammen auf der Bühne in der Aula, die brechend voll war. Einige Schüler mussten leider draußen bleiben, weil sie nicht mehr reinpassten, und drängelten sich nun am Eingang um ein bisschen was sehen zu können. Die gesamte Schule wartete gespannt auf das Ergebnis. Am Vormittag konnten alle ihre Stimmen abgeben und nun waren sie ausgezählt.

In den ersten Reihen befanden sich die Anhänger und Sympathisanten von Asura, die Lucifer immer wieder giftige und triumphierende Blicke zuwarfen. Sie rechneten wohl mit einen Sieg Asuras.

In eine der letzten Reihen erspähte der Lichtdämon Azazel und Samael. Am Eingang befanden sich Iblis, Astaroth und Egyn, die versuchten zu ihren Brüdern zu gelangen. In der anderen Ecke war Kaia mit ihren Geschwister. Sie drückte Lucifer die Daumen. Er wünschte sich, er hätte ihren Optimismus.

Neben der Verkündung des Schülersprechers wurde heute auch dessen Stellvertreter festgelegt. Dazu gab es auch eine Wahl. Allerdings war nur Sitri angetreten, weswegen eigentlich schon feststand, dass sie die Stellvertreterin werden würde. Asura und Lucifer waren damit einverstanden gewesen sich nur für die Schülersprecherwahl aufzustellen und nicht noch für die Stellvertreter.

Sitri stand neben Lucifer und wünschte ihm viel Glück als Miss Ruha mit einem kleinen Zettel in der Hand die Bühne betrat. Sie stellte sich an das Rednerpult, die Lehrer hinter ihr Aufgereiht. Links stand Asura mit einen selbstgefälligen Grinsen, rechts Lucifer und einen Schritt hinter ihm Sitri.

Miss Ruha begann zu reden: „Ich mache es kurz und beginne gleich mal mit dem Ergebnis der Stellvertreterwahl. Mit fast allen Stimmen hat Sitri diesen Posen für sich entschieden, welch Wunder." Nach ihrer Stimmlage zu urteilen empfand sie diese Verkündung mehr als unnötig. Immerhin war es klar gewesen, aber das Protokoll schrieb es so vor und sie hielt sich vehement daran.

Die Schüler klatschten und Sitri lächelte wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, als ob sie gerade gegen Asura und all ihre Befürworter gewonnen hätte. Dann kam Miss Ruha zum eigentlich Teil, weswegen alle hier waren.

„Nun verkünde ich euren neuen Schülersprecher. Mit 112 Stimmen hat sich Lucifer gegen Asura mit 111 Stimmen durchgesetzt."

Die Masse fing an mit klatschen. Lucifer traute seinen Ohren nicht. Asura schien es nicht anders zu gehen. Fassungslos starrte sie abwechselnd Lucifer und Miss Ruha an.

„Das kann nicht stimmen! Da muss ein Irrtum vorliegen!", schrie sie fast hysterisch.

Miss Ruha wendete sich seelenruhig an sie: „Nein, wir haben die Stimmen dreimal gezählt. Akzeptieren Sie Ihre Niederlage."

Auch die Lehrer waren zwiegespalten. Miss Daeva und Miss Wibke verlangten eine Nachzählung, während Miss Dorinda ihm freudestrahlend zum Sieg gratulierte. Auch Sitri fiel ihm um den Hals.

Sitri ließ ihn wieder los als Miss Ruha sich an Lucifer wendete. „Ich gratuliere dir zu deiner Wahl und hoffe auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit", sagte sie zu ihm und schüttelte dabei seine Hand. Lucifer bedankte sich. Nach dem Vorfall in Gesellschaft hatte er schon längst mit der Wahl abgeschlossen gehabt. Allerdings schienen seine Mitschüler ihn trotzdem besser für dieses Amt zu finden. Auch wenn es ein knapper Sieg war, es war ein Sieg und das war was zählte.

Asura ging wutentbrannt von der Bühne zu ihrer Fangemeinde, die sie versuchten aufzumuntern. Immer wieder warfen sie Lucifer giftige Blicke zu und heckten wohl einen Plan aus ihn diesen Posten doch noch zu entreißen.

Lucifer ging ebenfalls von der Bühne. Einige der Schüler kamen auf ihn zu als er von der Bühne ging. Sie gratulierten ihm zu seinen Sieg oder klopften ihm anerkennend auf die Schulter. Auch seine Brüder hatten Lucifer nun erreicht.

„Du hast dich wirklich gegen Asura durchsetzen können", sagte Iblis. Anscheinend konnten auch seine Brüder es noch nicht wirklich glauben.

Lucifer nickte. „Ja, ich kann es selber noch nicht wirklich glauben", gab er zu.

Iblis klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Du bist wie für dieses Amt eben geschaffen."

Kaia drängte sich durch die Menge um zu Lucifer zu kommen und ihm für seinen Sieg zu gratulieren. Als sie endlich ihn umringt von seinen Brüdern fast erreicht hatte kam ihr Sitri in den Weg. Sie hatte sich zu Lucifer gesellt und betörte ihn nun. Ihr Anblick bei Lucifer ließ Kaias Magen zusammen ziehen. Auf einmal wollte sie nicht mehr zu ihm hin und machte eine Kehrtwende. Sie wollte nur noch weg. Als sie den Ausgang der Aula erreicht hatte hielt ein Arm sie an der Schulter fest. Sie drehte sich um und Leviathan mit Aeshma und Mammon standen hinter ihr. Leviathan hielt sie fest.

„Was ist los?", fragte sie ihre ältere Schwester.

„Nichts."

„Du wolltest doch zu Lucifer gehen?", fragte Aeshma.

„Nein", gab Kaia als Antwort. Sie wollte jetzt nicht darüber reden. Sie wusste nicht mal genau, wieso sie auf einmal so wütend geworden ist, als sie Sitri bei ihm gesehen und wie sie sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte.

„Was ist los, Kaia?", bohrte Leviathan nach. So einfach ließ sie sich nicht abwimmeln.

„Es ist nichts los", versuchte es Kaia. Jedoch kannten ihre Geschwister sie gut genug, um zu hören, dass in ihrer Stimme ein Hauch Traurigkeit mitschwang.

„Kaia, du kannst mit uns reden, wenn dich etwas bedrückt", meinte Mammon.

Die Lichtdämonin schluckte. Sie wusste doch auch nicht genau, wieso sie sich so fühlte. Es war alles okay gewesen bis Sitri kam. War sie etwas eifersüchtig auf Sitri?

„Kaia?"

„Ich weiß es doch auch nicht", brach es aus ihr heraus, „Ich wollte ihm gratulieren, aber dann habe ich Sitri bei ihm gesehen und… keine Ahnung."

„Du bist doch nicht eifersüchtig, oder?", hakte Leviathan nach.

„Nein!"

„Kann es sein, dass du in Lucifer verknallt bist", stellte Mammon grinsend die These auf.

Kaia sah ihn schockiert an und antwortete etwas zu schnell: „NEIN!"

Nun grinste auch Aeshma. „Oh unsere Schwester ist verliebt", quietschte sie fröhlich.

Kaia ignorierte Aeshma und Mammon, der in den Sing Sang von Aeshma eingestimmt hatte. Leviathan dagegen schaute ihre Schwester mit ihren typischen Blick an, wenn ihr etwas gegen den Strich ging. Streng wies sie die Zwillinge an aufzuhören mit singen, die auch augenblicklich verstummten. Dann wandte sie sich an Kaia.

„Du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass du dich in einen Sohn Satans verliebt hast?", sagte sie gefährlich leise.

„Leviathan, keine Ahnung. Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, weil ich es selber nicht weiß, aber selbst wenn. Du bist nicht meine Mutter, dass du mir das verbieten könntest!" So ließ Kaia nicht mit sich reden.

„Du weißt schon, dass-", setzte Leviathan an, doch sie kam nicht bis zum Ende.

Kaia unterbrach sie einfach, etwas was Leviathan hasste. „Du weißt schon, dass wir einmal sehr gut miteinander befreundet waren?", Kaia trat näher an ihre jüngere Schwester heran, „Und vergiss nicht, dass du doch die erste von uns warst, die etwas mit einen _Sohn Satans_ angefangen hatte." Ihre Stimme war ein zischen und auf ihren Gesicht erschien ein diabolisches Grinsen. Damit hatte ihre Schwester nicht gerechnet. Diese funkelte sie wütend an, holte Luft doch überlegte sich es dann anders. Sie ging stur an Kaia vorbei ohne noch ein Wort zu verlieren.

„Du weißt, dass dies noch ein Nachspiel haben wird", sagte Aeshma. Sie schaute ihre Schwester mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen an.

Kaia zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie hatte gerade andere Probleme als über Leviathans Rache nachzudenken.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass sie sich in Lucifer verliebt hatte?

Iblis klopfte zaghaft an die Tür zu den Gemächern seines Vaters. Er hatte mit ihnen zusammen zu Abend gegessen und war mit der Aussage, dass er noch viel zu erledigen hatte, frühzeitig gegangen. Seid der Standpauke hatten er und seine Söhne wenig miteinander geredet. Iblis hallten seine Worte noch immer in seinen Kopf herum. Er konnte es nicht vergessen und dachte sehr oft darüber nach. Nun hatte er einen Entschluss gefasst. Er wollte mit seinem Vater darüber reden.

„Herein", hörte er die Stimme Satans.

Iblis öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich das gut überlegt hatte. Iblis ging Richtung Arbeitszimmer, wo er seinen Vater vermutete. Er fand ihn auch dort hinter einen großen Stapel Papier. Er schaute nicht auf als sein Sohn eintrat.

Iblis wusste nicht so recht, wie er anfangen sollte also schwieg er. Sowas war er von sich nicht gewöhnt. Eigentlich war er ein selbstbewusster und manchmal hitzköpfiger Dämon. Das hatte er von seinen Vater.

Satan bemerkte das Zögern seines Sohnes. Er schaute kurz von seinen Blatt in seiner Hand auf.

„Willst du beginnen oder weiterhin Löcher in die Luft starren?"

Iblis zuckte kurz und schien aus seinen Gedanken gerissen worden zu sein.

„Tut mir Leid. Ich war in Gedanken versunken", erklärte der Feuerdämon, „Ich… ich wollte mich entschuldigen für, dass was Belphegor und ich in der Schule angerichtet haben."

„Aha", kam die kurze Antwort. Satan widmete sich wieder seinen Papierstapel zu. Mit so einer Ablehnung hatte Iblis nicht gerechnet. Doch er war nun einmal hier und wollte loswerden, was ihn die ganze Zeit im Kopf schwirrte. Und er wollte, dass sein Vater ihm zuhörte.

„Ich weiß, dass ich scheiße gebaut habe, aber ich rede mit dir und möchte, dass du mich anhörst", kam es von Iblis. Satan schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Skepsis, Interesse und Verwunderung an. Sein Sohn störte dies nicht. „Du warst derjenige, der uns beigebracht hat für unsere Fehler gerade zu stehen. Ich will für meinen gerade stehen, aber ich will auch, dass du mir den Respekt erbringst und mich anschaust, wenn ich mit dir rede."

Satan legte das Dokument aus seiner Hand, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück.

„Gut, du hast meine volle Aufmerksamkeit", sagte er monoton. Er wusste, dass sein Sohn sehr stolz sein konnte und es nicht mochte, wenn jemand ihn ignorierte. Genau dies hatte er absichtlich gemacht, um ihn ein bisschen herauszufordern. Er wollte wissen, wie Iblis darauf reagieren würde. Natürlich war er neugierig, was sein Sohn zu sagen hatte. Anscheinend hatten seine Worte bei der Standpauke ihm zum Nachdenken angeregt, denn eigentlich entschuldigte sich Iblis fast nie.

Iblis atmete einmal durch. Das war jetzt kommen würde, war nicht einfach für ihn, doch er musste es loswerden.

„Ich habe darüber nachgedacht, was du zu uns gesagt hast und ich weiß, dass ich falsch gehandelt habe. Auch wenn du es vielleicht nicht gerne hörst, aber ich weiß, dass Miss Daeva Belphegor und mich absichtlich als Tanzpartner ausgesucht hat, aber ich weiß auch, dass ich mich davon hätte nicht so provozieren lassen dürfe. Ich muss über sowas stehen, deshalb hattest du Recht gehabt mit deiner Aussage, dass ich so kein König werden kann. Wenn ich mich jetzt schon nicht zusammenreißen kann, wie soll es dann werden, wenn ich ein Volk zu regieren habe?", diese Frage stellte er mehr sich selber als seinen Vater, „Deshalb ist es richtig von dir gewesen mich diesbezüglich raus zu streichen. Ich hoffe, ich werde dir beweisen können, dass ich mich ändern kann und es würdig bin ein König zu sein. Doch meine Geschwister haben diese Strafe nicht verdient. Sie haben alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan um uns auseinander zu bringen und die Situation zu entschärfen. Ich möchte dich darum bitten, ihre Strafe aufzuheben. Ich weiß, dass sie es verdient haben Könige zu werden."

Schweigen herrschte zwischen den beiden Feuerdämonen. Iblis hoffte auf irgendeine Reaktion von Satan, doch dieser musterte ihn nur mit seiner undurchschaubaren Maske. Langsam wurde Iblis angespannt je länger die Stille anhielt. Warum sagte sein Vater nichts dazu?

Satan hingegen musste erst mal verarbeiten, was sein Sohn da von sich gab. Er hatte nie im Leben damit gerechnet, dass Iblis so einsichtig sein konnte. Anscheinend fruchtete seine Standpauke dieses Mal.

„Ich möchte, dass du dich morgen früh fertig machst. Wir werden Barbados einen Besuch abstatten. Du kennst ihn noch?", sagte Satan schließlich.

Iblis sah ihn verwirrt an doch antwortete: „Ja, er ist der Onkel von Rahu und züchtete doch Drachen."

Satan nickte. „Und ist der Lieferant für sämtliche Waffen in Gehenna. Ich muss mit ihm über etwas Geschäftliches reden. Eigentlich wollte ich, dass Lucifer mich begleitet, doch ich habe mich nun um entschieden."

Nun verstand Iblis gar nichts mehr. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Vor allem, dass er ihn Lucifer vorzog, obwohl dieser in solchen Dingen besser war als er oder seine anderen Geschwister. Das lag einerseits an Lucifers Alter, da er der Älteste war und somit schon zu einigen Treffen mitgehen durfte, andererseits an seinem politischen Interesse.

Bevor sein Vater es sich jedoch noch anders überlegen konnte, bedankte sich Iblis bei ihm und verließ die Gemächer. Er war sich noch immer unsicher, was sein Vater damit bezwecken wollte. Wollte er ihm eine Lektion erteilen oder war es tatsächlich Anerkennung, weil Iblis zum ersten Mal seine Fehler einsah und dies auch äußerte? Es würde sich morgen wohl zeigen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10 – Dracheneier**

Am nächsten Morgen hatte sich Iblis sehr zeitig aus dem Bett gequält. Er wollte seinen Vater auf keinen Fall enttäuschen, wenn dieser ihm so eine Chance gab. Damit er sicher gehen konnte, dass er auch ja nicht verschlief hatte er sich fünf Wecker gestellt (er konnte schnell mal einen überhören) und Lucifer darum gebeten ihm um acht zu wecken. Samael hatte er bestochen, dass dieser um neun dann mal bei ihm vorbei schaute, um zu sehen ob er endlich fertig war oder nicht. Laut den Motto Doppelt – oder in seinen Fall siebenfach – hält besser. Zur Überraschung von

Lucifer war Iblis schon fertig als dieser an sein Zimmer anklopfte. Tatsächlich war er bei dem ersten Klingeln des ersten Weckers aufgewacht und sogar aufgestanden. Samael war nur froh, dass er seinen jüngeren Bruder nicht wecken musste. Wenn man Pech hatte flambierte dieser einen nämlich (natürlich nur ausversehen).

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich Satan und Iblis auf den Weg nach Aga. Dies war das Gebiet, welches eines Tages unter Iblis Regentschaft stehen würde. Aga war ein sehr heißes Gebiet. In der Mitte des Reiches befand sich ein riesiger, aktiver Vulkan. Ringsherum waren kleinere, inaktive und aktive Vulkane angesiedelt. Man brauchte kein Genie zu sein um zu wissen, dass hier Feuerdämonen lebten. Aga grenzte im Westen an dem Land Pani, welches einmal Egyn regieren würde, und im Osten an Prthvi, welches Amaimons Gebiet werden würde. Beide besaßen zwei große Gebirge, die zum kleinen Teil bis in Aga reichten. Die Hauptstadt, welche am Feuersee lag, befand sich direkt am Fuße des großen Vulkans. Barbados Anwesend befand sich in einer Stadt welche sich an einen der drei kleinen Seen aus Lava befand.

Iblis war noch nie auf Barbados Anwesend gewesen. Es war riesig mit einem großen Garten, jedoch kam es nicht an den Palast von Satan ran. Barbados war ein großer Dämon mit brauner Haut und Hörnern auf den Kopf. Er hatte gelbe Augen, die einen durchbohrten. Die Ähnlichkeit zu Rahu war bemerkenswert.

Er stand am Eingang seines Hauses und empfing die beiden. „Guten Tag, Lord Satan. Prinz Iblis." Er verbeugte sich vor ihnen. „Ich habe Sie schon erwartet."

Satan begrüßte ihn ebenfalls und Iblis tat es seinen Vater gleich. Barbados führte die Beiden durch sein Anwesend. Überall im Haus standen Artefakte von Waffen herum. Auch konnte man erkennen, dass Barbados eine gewisse Freude am Jagen empfand. An den Wänden hingen Schädel und einige Felle von verschiedenen Tieren aus Gehenna, auf den Boden lagen Felle und es standen sogar vereinzelt ausgestopfte Tiere. Iblis lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, als er einen riesigen Schädel von einem Drachen über den Kamin hängen sah. Einige der adligen und reichen Dämonen liebten die Jagd. Es gab sogar Dämonen die ein Geschäft daraus machten. Sie züchteten verschiedene Tiere, wie Basilisken, Chimären oder Wyvern, und ließen sie für viel Geld jagen. Andere bevorzugten lieber die Jagd auf wild lebende Tiere, vor allem Phönixe und Sphinx. Iblis verabscheute dies. Er fand einige der Tiere anmutig und stolz. Sie sollte man nicht jagen, vor allem nicht auf solche Art und Weise. Er liebte zwar auch den Umgang mit Waffen, aber es gab auch andere Möglichkeiten diese Liebe auszuleben.

Sein Vater hatte vor der Hochzeit mit seiner ersten Frau selbst gerne gejagt. Doch dann änderte sich seine Einstellung. Dies lag einerseits an Naemi und Igereth, die Schwestern seiner ersten Ehefrau. Diese hatten zusammen die Tiere erschaffen und waren so überhaupt nicht begeistert davon, dass ihre „Kinder" zum Spaß gejagt und getötet wurden. Andererseits hatte sein Sohn Lucifer ein großes Interesse an den verschiedenen Tieren gezeigt und war nicht begeistert von dem Hobby seines Vaters. Nach einer kleinen Standpauke, die er als zweijähriger seinen Vater hielt, überdachte dieser sein Verhalten. Er ließ sich schlussendlich von Lilith, die derselben Meinung wie ihre Schwestern war, überzeugen gegen die Jagd vorzugehen. Mit Müh und Not (und jeder Menge Feingefühl) hatte er es durchgesetzt bekommen, dass die Jagd auf Wildtiere verboten wurde. Er musste das heikle Thema vorsichtig angehen, immerhin vergraulte er so seine Adligen und trieb sie in die Arme seiner Feinde, die doch ziemlich Zahlreich waren. Deshalb hatten sie den Kompromiss geschlossen, dass die Jagd von gezüchteten Tieren auf speziell dafür ausgelegtem Gelände nicht verboten war. Immerhin ein Teilerfolg.

Barbados hatte so ein Gelände und züchtete Drachen um diese zu Jagen. Satan arbeitete mit ihm zusammen, da einige der Drachen für das Militär genutzt wurden. Allerdings mussten diese gewisse Kriterien erfüllen. Drachen waren stolze und sehr sture Tiere. Man konnte sie schnell reizen und wenn ihnen irgendwas gegen den Strich ging fackelten sie diese Dämonen einfach ab. Satan empfand eine gewisse Nähe und Vertrautheit zu diesen Tieren. In seinen Augen waren sie anmutig und in Gewisser Weise konnte er sich mit ihnen identifizieren. Immerhin hatte er früher auch diejenigen, die ihm nervten, einfach in ein Häufchen Asche verwandelt. Dies war die einfachste Variante einen Disput zu klären. Allerdings änderte sich sein Verhalten als Lilith ihm verkündete, dass sie schwanger war. Manchmal verspürte er den Drang noch, doch riss sich zusammen, um ein gutes Vorbild für seine Söhne zu sein. Vor allem Iblis gegenüber versuchte er solche Aktionen zu vermeiden. Er würde, sobald er sein unsterbliches Alter erreichte, der mächtigste Feuerdämon neben Satan sein. Da musste man aufpassen, was man den Sohnemann vorlebte. Dieser hatte immerhin das Temperament und die Sturheit seines Vaters geerbt. Keine gute Kombi, wenn man das Element Feuer beherrschte.

Nebenbei war Barbados einer der größten Waffenlieferanten in Gehenna. Ein weiterer Grund wieso die Jagd noch erlaubt war. Barbados und seine Familie waren wie Kinder. Nahm man ihnen ihr Spielzeug weg konnten sie sehr bockig und wütend werden. Er würde die Waffenlieferungen ins stocken bringen und dafür seine Nebenhäuser und deren Nebenhäuser sowie die Bevölkerung in Aga mit Waffen versorgen, sodass es zu einen Bürgerkrieg kommen konnte. Sein Bruder würde dafür die anderen Adligen auf seine Seite ziehen oder zumindest so sehr bereden, dass sie sich neutral verhielten. Die Meisten wollten keinen Krieg gegen Satan führen, schon alleine weil sie Angst vor seinen Flammen hatten, aber das Haus Agalako war ebenfalls sehr mächtig und beängstigend. Sie würden sich auch nicht mit ihnen anlegen wollen. Dies wussten sowohl Satan als auch Barbados.

Der Feuerdämon führte die beiden zu den Waffenschmieden. Dabei kamen sie an den Stählen für die Drachen vorbei. Iblis schaute interessiert herein. Barbados bemerkte dies und lächelte. Ein Lächeln welches jeden Dämon einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Ihr interessiert Euch für Drachen?"

Iblis schaute ihn überrascht an. „Ja, sie sind sehr anmutige Tiere."

„Das stimmt." Iblis schaute den Feuerdämon überrascht an. Nachdem was er in dem Haus gesehen hatte, war er der Meinung, dass Barbados Drachen und alle anderen Tiere als etwas Niederes ansah. So eine Aussage überraschte ihn sehr.

„Möchtet Ihr sie Euch ansehen?"

Satan räusperte sich: „Wir sind hier wegen den Waffenlieferungen."

Barbados winkte ab. „Keine Sorge, Lord Satan. Dazu werden wir noch kommen, aber ihr Spross sollte die Chance bekommen einen echten Drachen zu Gesicht zu bekommen."

Nun schaute Iblis seinen Vater mit seinen besten Welpenblick an. Er kannte Drachen nur aus Büchern und wenn er sich heimlich in die Trainingshalle und den -platz des Militärs schlich und diese mit einen Drachen trainierten, welches ziemlich selten vorkam. Sein Interesse an den Tieren war im Kleinkindalter schon geweckt worden. Damals lass sein Vater ihm immer Geschichten über Drachen vor.

Satan konnte gegen diesen Blick nichts ausrichten. Er ließ sich erweichen und stimmte zu. Sie gingen in den Stahl, wo gerade ein großer Drache von fünf Trainern umzingelt, unter Kontrolle gebracht werden musste. Das Tier war riesig und hatte pechschwarze Schuppen. Sein Schwanz besaß am Ende einige Stacheln. Seine Augen waren leuchtend gelb und seine Zähne Schneeweiß. Drei der Trainer hatten Speere in ihren Händen und versuchten abwechselnd ihn damit zu verletzten. Die anderen Beiden hatten schwere Eisenketten, womit sie den Drachen wohl festketten wollten. Iblis war schockiert von dieser Art und Weise, wie sie ihn behandelten. Die Speere verletzten den Drachen immer wieder, doch sie ließen nicht locker. Irgendwann wurde es den Drachen zu viel und er bereitete sich darauf vor seine Gegner zu grillen als ein sechster Trainer ankam und seinen Speer in dessen Seite rammte. Dieser fauchte auf vor Schmerz und Iblis zuckte zusammen. Er drehte sich zu dem Angreifer um. Diese Chance nutzten die anderen drei und zielten auf seinen Hals. Er ging zu Boden und ein markerschütterndes Jaulen erfüllte den Stall. Iblis war schockiert von der Art und Weise, wie sie den Drachen behandelten. Er hatte sich zwar schlimmes vorgestellt, aber sowas hatte er nicht erwartet. Barbados grinste hingegen. Er fand es noch amüsierend.

„Wieso grinst Ihr? Pfeift Eure Untertanen zurück. Sie werden ihn noch töten", empörte sich Iblis.

Barbados schaute den Jungdämon nur herablassend an. „Es ist ein Tier, welches nicht gehorcht. Wenn es nicht gehorcht muss es die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekommen. So ist es für nichts zu gebrauchen und nur noch tot etwas wert."

Iblis verstand nicht, wieso jemand so über Drachen denken konnte. Seine Wut stieg an, doch er spürte wie sein Vater ihm eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte.

„Barbados, entschuldigt meinen Sohn. Er ist noch nicht mit den Disziplinarmaßnahmen vertraut", sagte dieser mit ruhiger Stimme.

 _Beruhige dich, Iblis. Wenn sie merken, wie viel Mitgefühl du hast, werden sie den Drachen töten, nur um dir eine Lektion zu erteilen. Du darfst ihnen dein Mitgefühl nicht zeigen._

Der Feuerdämon versuchte sich zu beruhigen und seine Empörung nicht anmerken zu lassen. Er vertraute seinem Vater. Sein Blick ging noch einmal zu dem hilflosen Tier, welches nun in Ketten lag.

Barbados ging weiter und Satan schob seinen Sohn Richtung Ausgang der Ställe. Sie machten sich nun auf den Weg zu den Waffenschmieden. Iblis hörte den Gesprächen zwischen Satan und Barbados nur noch halbherzig zu. Seine Gedanken hingen an dem Drachen. Nach zwei Stunden waren sie fertig und gingen zurück in das Anwesen. Barbados führte Satan zu seinem Salon, wo sie die letzten Vereinbarungen klärten. Iblis lief als letztes und war froh, dass es bald zurück in den Palast ging, als sein Interesse plötzlich geweckt wurde. Die eine Tür war angelehnt und Iblis verspürte den Drang dort hinein zu gehen. Er schaute seinen Vater und Barbados hinterher. Diese hatten nicht bemerkt, dass der Feuerdämon stehen geblieben war. Also riskierte es Iblis und ging in das Zimmer. Dort befanden sich, wie im Rest des Hauses, jede Menge Trophäen eines Jägers. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein Podest auf dem sich ein Kissen befand. Auf dem Kissen lag ein eiförmiges, grünes Etwas. Iblis hatte sowas noch nie zuvor gesehen. Eine unsichtbare Macht zog ihn an und er begutachtete dieses Etwas genauer. Es fühlte sich unter seinen Fingern warm an. Plötzlich bewegte es sich unter seiner Berührung. Erschrocken nahm er seine Hand zurück.

‚Hat es sich wirklich bewegt?'

Verwundert schaute er es an und wollte es noch einmal berühren, als er Stimmen hörte. Es waren sein Vater und Barbados. Anscheinend hatten sie alles Geschäftliche geklärt und suchten ihn nun. Unschlüssig was er machen sollte, packte er dieses Ei und steckte es unter seinen Pulli.

Er ging schnell aus dem Zimmer heraus, bedacht, keine Spuren zu hinterlassen und machte sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimmen kamen. Als er auf seinen Vater und Barbados stieß, erklärte er, er hätte sich einige der Tierschädel näher betrachtet. Den beiden älteren Dämonen erschien diese Erklärung plausibel und sie fragten nicht weiter nach. Barbados verabschiedete die Beiden und sie kehrten zurück nach Pandemonia.

Iblis berührte mit seiner Hand vorsichtig das eiförmige Etwas vor ihm. Er hatte es in seinem Zimmer auf ein Kissen gelegt. Es war nun eine Woche vergangen, seitdem sie bei Barbados waren. Jeden Tag hatte Iblis nach den Ei geschaut und beobachtete es mit Faszination. Doch seitdem er es mitgenommen hatte, hatte sich nichts getan.

‚War es doch nur Einbildung gewesen, dass es sich bewegt hatte?', fragte sich Iblis.

Auch diesmal schien sich nichts zu regen. Etwas bedrückt starrte Iblis das grüne Ding an und wollte gerade seine Hand wieder wegnehmen als es anfing mit wackeln und gefährlich knackte. Erschrocken beobachtete Iblis was geschah. Kleine Risse bildeten sich auf der Schale und wurden zu einem Netz. Dann fiel das erste Stück heraus und bald darauf lag ein kleiner grüner Drache anstatt des Eies da. Der Drache schaute Iblis mit riesigen Augen an und stupste ihn mit seiner Nasenspitze. Überrascht zuckte Iblis zusammen, aber nach dem ersten Schock begutachtete er das kleine Wesen genau und berührte es vorsichtig an seinem Kopf. Der Drache beobachtete den Finger von Iblis und versuchte nach ihm zu schnappen, ehe der kleine Drache erlaubte, dass man ihn berührte.

Iblis musste bei dem Anblick des Kleinen lächeln. Das Drachenjunge schmiegte sich förmlich an seine Hand. Als Iblis diese wegnehmen wollte, stupste das Drachenbaby ihn auffordernd an. Iblis streichelte ihn noch einmal.

„So, ich muss jetzt aber los", sagte Iblis zu dem Jungdrachen.

Dieser legte seinen Kopf schief. Anscheinend verstand er nicht, was Iblis sagte. Der Feuerdämon machte sich daran sein Zimmer zu verlassen, doch der kleine Drache war davon gar nicht begeistert. Er quietschte und protestierte Lautstark.

„Ich kann dich nicht mitnehmen. Du musst hier in meinen Zimmer bleiben. Ich komme doch dann wieder."

Der Drache wollte nicht warten. Er quietschte noch lauter und machte Anstalten von dem Tisch zu springen. Vorsichtig lief er zur Kante und blickte nach unten, um abzuschätzen wie tief es war. Bevor er jedoch todesmutig runter springen konnte, nahm ihm Iblis auf den Arm.

Mit einen Seufzer ließ er ihn auf den Boden. „Warte ich suche etwas, dann nehme ich dich mit."

Er ging zu seinen Schrank und kramte einen ihm viel zu großen Pulli heraus, der vorne eine Tasche besaß. Diesen hatte ihm Azazel überlassen. Iblis hasste den Pulli zwar, aber heute würde er seinen Zweck erfüllen. Er zog ihn schnell drüber und nahm den Drachen wieder hoch. Dann steckte er ihn vorsichtig in die Tasche und erklärte, dass ihn niemand sehen durfte.

Dies war leichter gesagt als getan. Als Iblis sein Zimmer verließ begegnete er Lucifer, Azazel und Samael, wollte der kleine Drache wohl sehen, vor wem Iblis ihn versteckte und kletterte aus der Tasche heraus. Er landete etwas holprig auf den Boden.

„Iblis, was ist das?", fragte Lucifer scharf. Er beobachtete, wie sich der Drache hinter Iblis versteckte.

Der Feuerdämon druckste herum. „Naja… das ist ein Drache."

Lucifer funkelte ihn böse an. „Woher hast du ihn?"

„Er sieht aus wie die Drachen aus den Hause Agalako", überlegte Azazel.

Schockiert sah Iblis ihn an. Es war nur ein Bruchteil einer Sekunde indem sich seine Augen weiteten doch dies reichte aus, dass Lucifer es bemerkte. „Das ist nicht dein ernst!? Du hast einen Drachen von Barbados geklaut?"

„Nein habe ich nicht", verteidigte sich Iblis, „Ich habe lediglich das Ei berührt und er ist geschlüpft. Ich denke er nimmt an, dass ich seine Mutter bin oder so."

Iblis drehte sich zu dem Kleinen und nahm ihn auf den Arm. Beruhigend streichelte er ihn zwischen den beiden Hörnern auf seinen Kopf. Eine Art Schnurren erfüllte den Raum.

„Oh man, Vater wird sich nicht freuen", bemerkte Samael an. Lucifer atmete einmal tief durch. „Du musst den Drachen zurück geben."

„Nein!", entfuhr es Iblis, „Ihr wisst nicht, wie er seine Drachen behandelt. Ich habe es gesehen. Ich werde ihn nicht zurück in diese Hölle bringen. Und der kleine Kerl ist mir irgendwie ans Herz gewachsen. Er hat so viele Drachen, da fällt das doch gar nicht auf, dass einer fehlt."

„Und wie willst du es Vater erklären? Der Drache wird immerhin nicht immer so klein bleiben. Irgendwann wird er es erfahren", versuchte Lucifer auf seinen kleinen Bruder einzureden.

„Was erfahren?", hörten sie eine ihnen allzu bekannte Stimme. Sofort drehten sich Azazel, Samael und Lucifer um. Sie verdeckten den Blick auf Iblis und den Drachen in seinen Arm. Ihr Vater stand vor ihnen und musterte sie genau. Er spürte sofort, dass etwas nicht stimmte. 

„Nichts", sagte Iblis mit einer viel zu hohen Stimme.

Satan zog eine Augenbraue misstrauisch hoch. Er trat näher und die Brüder rückten enger zusammen. Doch so gut, wie sie versuchten den Drachen zu verstecken, es gelang ihnen nicht. Der Kleine hatte seinen eigenen Kopf und schien sich vorstellen zu wollen. Er sprang von Iblis Arm, der dies mit einen ‚Nein' kommentierte, flatterte ein bisschen mit seinen Flügel, so dass er knapp über die Köpfe der drei Brüder drüber flog und landete wacklig direkt vor Satan. Dieser reagiert schnell und fing den kleinen Körper auf.

Er blickte erst den grünen Drachen und dann seine Söhne an, die ihn nun mit Entsetzen anstarrten. „Was macht ein Drache von Barbados hier?", fragte er mit bedrohlich ruhiger Stimme.

Iblis trat hervor mit gesenkten Kopf und erklärte: „Es tut mir Leid. Als wir bei Barbados waren, bin ich zufällig in das eine Zimmer gegangen. Es war als würde mich etwas rufen. In der Mitte auf einen Podest lag das Ei. Ich habe es nur kurz berührt und es hat sich bewegt. Dann habe ich eure Stimmen gehört und irgendwie bin ich in Panik geraden und habe es mitgenommen. Er ist vorhin in meinen Zimmer geschlüpft und denkt wohl ich wäre seine Mutter."

Er hatte den Blick nun auf seinen Vater gerichtet mit der Hoffnung, dass dieser nicht allzu streng reagieren würde. Satans Gesicht war wie eine Maske. Er konnte keinerlei Gefühlsregung erkennen und es herrschte eine angespannte Stille. Alle warteten darauf wie er reagieren würde. Dann sagte er mit ruhiger Stimme: „Und du dachtest, dass ich es nicht merken würde oder Barbados, dass ihm ein Drache fehlt?"

Iblis schluckte. „Um ehrlich zu sein habe ich mir keine Gedanken gemacht", gab er kleinlaut zu.

„Und ihr?", richtete Satan seine Aufmerksamkeit nun auf seine anderen Söhne.

„Wir haben nichts davon gewusst", verteidigte sich Samael schnell. Zu schnell für den Geschmack seines Vaters.

„Wir haben wirklich erst gerade eben davon erfahren", bestätigte Lucifer die Aussage seines Bruders.

„Du wirst ihn zurück geben", befahl Satan und hatte sich wieder an Iblis gewendet. Dieser sah ihn mit großen, entsetzten Augen an. „Nein, bitte nicht. Er behandelt seine Drachen immer so grausam und… und…", seine Stimme brach.

Kleine Tränen bildeten sich in Iblis Augen. Er sah den Ernst in den Augen seines Vaters und wusste, dass alles Betteln vergebens war. Traurig und Niedergeschlagen senkte er den Kopf.

„Und?", hackte sein Vater nach. Dieser hatte Iblis nicht mehr so emotional gesehen, seit er Egyn ausversehen verletzt hatte. Wut zeigte er oft, doch Trauer oder Mitgefühl zeigte er eher selten.

„Und ich werde ihn natürlich zurück geben", gab Iblis nach. Sein Vater hatte Recht und er hatte ihm versprochen, ihm zu beweisen, dass er es würdig war ein Baal zu werden. Dies beinhaltete auch keine Drachen zu klauen. Er nahm seinen Vater den Drachen ab und streichelte ihn über den Kopf. Der kleine schmiegte sich an seine Brust und war sichtlich fröhlich. Er wusste nicht was gerade geschehen war und was ihm bevor stand. Leise schniefte Iblis und versuchte die Traurigkeit vor seinen Vater zu verstecken, was nicht wirklich funktionierte.

Er drehte sich um und wollte sich fertig machen um den Kleinen zurück zu geben. Mit ihm fühlend drehten sich auch seine Brüder um und folgten ihm.

Satan atmete einmal tief durch. Er rang mit sich selber. Es tat ihm im Herzen weh seinen Sohn so niedergeschlagen zu sehen. Er spürte, dass der Drache sich auf ihn geprägt hatte und auch Iblis hatte ihn ins Herz geschlossen. Außerdem behandelte Barbados seine Drachen schlecht und dem Jungdrachen blühte wohl eine schmerzerfüllte Zukunft. Doch Iblis konnte auch nicht einfach so ein Drachenei klauen.

„Warte!"

Iblis blieb abrupt stehen und wendete sich um. „Du darfst ihn behalten." Freudestrahlend erhellte sich sofort sein Gesicht.

„Wirklich?" Iblis konnte es kaum glauben. Auch seine Brüder schauten Satan überrascht an.

„Er darf ihn behalten?", fragte ungläubig Samael.

„Ja, ich sehe doch wie sehr er dir ans Herz gewachsen ist und er scheint dich auch ziemlich zu mögen."

„Und was ist mit Barbados?", hackte Lucifer vorsichtig nach.

„Um ihn kümmere ich mich. Aber du wirst trotzdem eine Strafe für den Diebstahl bekommen und wehe, der Drache setzt irgendwas in Brand."

Doch dies war Iblis egal. Er durfte ihn behalten und das war einer der glücklichsten Momente in seinen bisherigen Leben.

„Wie lief das Gespräch mit Lilith?", fragte Igereth ihre ältere Schwester. Diese saß auf ihren Thron in ihrem Palast. Sie hatte diesen außerhalb von Gehenna errichtet im Gegensatz zu ihren drei Schwestern. Naemis Palast befand sich an der Grenze von Amaimons Reich und dem Nichts außerhalb von Gehenna, Lilith hatte ihren Palast in Lucifers Gebiet und Igereth hatte ihr Domizil zwischen Beelzebubs und Amaimons Reich.

„Sie ist noch unschlüssig, aber ich werde sie überzeugen können", antwortete Machalath. Sie war mehr als mies gelaunt, was Igereth sofort merkte jedoch ignorierte. „Wie läuft es mit der Überzeugung von Naemi?"

„Sobald wir Lilith auf unserer Seite haben wird sie nachziehen", Igereth zuckte mit den Schultern, „Sie hat schon immer auf mich und Lilith gehört. Das müsstest du eigentlich wissen." Sie schaute Machalath mit einer Mischung aus Vorwurf und Belustigung an.

Machalath seufzte. Sie hasste dieses Verhalten, sagte aber nichts dazu. „Was sagt unsere kleine Wasserdämonin?", wechselte sie das Thema.

„Lucifer ist Schülersprecher geworden", antwortete Igereth und drehte dabei eine Strähne ihres lilanen Haares um ihren Finger, „Allerdings plant Asura schon ihn vom Thron zu stoßen und sich das Amt unter den Nagel zu reisen." Ein diabolisches Grinsen erschien dabei auf ihren Gesicht. Sie liebte solchen Dramen.

„Gut, halte sie auf", kam die kurze Antwort von Machalath und Igereth starrte sie fassungslos an.

„Was?!"

„Ich will, dass Lucifer Schülersprecher bleibt. Also wirst du sie aufhalten."

„Aber?", nun verstand Igereth gar nichts mehr.

Machalath verdrehte die Augen und stand von ihren Thron auf um zu ihrer Schwester zu gehen. Sie blieb vor ihr stehen und streichelte fast schon zärtlich die Wange ihrer Schwester. „Es gehört alles zu meinen Plan", sagte sie mit sanfter Stimme, dann griff sie Igereth in den Nacken und riss ihren Kopf ruckartig nach hinten, „Also wirst du tun was ich dir sage!" Ihre Stimme hatte jegliche Sanftheit verloren. Ihre Augen funkelten ihre jüngere Schwester an.

Igereth versuchte trotz des Schmerzes etwas zustimmendes zu murmeln. Machalath ließ sie wieder los und begab sich zurück zu ihren Thron. Ihre Schwester rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle.

„Was wenn du Lilith nicht davon überzeugen kannst?", wechselte sie das Thema. Igereth wusste, dass Machalath ihr nicht anvertrauen würde, wieso sie wollte, dass Lucifer Schülersprecher blieb. Da wollte sie wenigstens versuchen zu erfahren, was sie wegen ihrer Schwester vorhatte.

Machalath setzte sich wieder auf den Thron und schlug ihre Beine übereinander. Auf ihren Gesicht erschien ein diabolisches Grinsen.

„Dann werden wir Lucifer töten."

„Denkst du wirklich, dass dies sie nicht in Satans Arme zurück treiben wird?" Igereth war von diesen Plan nicht überzeugt.

Machalath Grinsen wurde nur breiter und Igereth verstand, was sie geplant hatte. Auf ihren Gesicht erschien ebenfalls ein vielsagendes Grinsen.

„Oh du bist so teuflisch, Schwesterherz", sagte Igereth mit ihrer zuckersüßen Stimme.

„Ich weiß", tat Machalath das Kompliment ab, „Ich hätte übrigens einen Auftrag für unsere kleine Wasserdämonin."

Igereth spitzte die Ohren. „Und welchen?"

„Sie soll beweisen, dass sie uns treu ergeben ist."


End file.
